If You Go Down, I Go Down With You
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Being a Prince was hard work with the imperial empire trying to kill you at every turn, but maybe it isn't so bad with the help of some good friends. / "As you wish, My Prince." / [MA. Slash. GladxNoct. A/U. Fluff/smut. Dark Themes.]
1. Drunk Secrets

**A/n:** I'm back at it again, I guess. Falling helplessly in love with two obviously straight men and wishing I could just smash them together and make my OTP real. But uh, sorry. Enjoy?

 **Warning:** Maybe spoilers? Nothing will be TOO CLOSE TO CANNON OFC. But in case if I mention a name or a hunt/quest that is something you haven't gotten to yet - sorry! Slash fic, semi-established relationship.

A/U Final Fantasy XV. Slash. GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own, if I did Gladiolus might cook Noct breakfast.

* * *

 _"And you said it would be funny to keep me hanging in suspense  
_ _then I'd run over to your house and I'd scale the chain link fence,  
_ _that borders your backyard and then I'd climb through your window,  
_ _and I'd whisper that I love you as you fall out of your clothes."  
_ \- _One Man Drinking Games,_ Mayday Parade

* * *

 **Gladio stared across the sm** all gas stop store, his eyebrows close-knit as he looked over the rather rugged looking Prince that was busy trying to bargain with the guy across the counter, who admittedly was attempting to charge too much for a product - in Gladio's own opinion they didn't need, that Ignis was wanting to try on a new recipe. Something he had been asking for, for the past three days and Noct agreed when they made it back to a town he would get it. And here they were, "look three towns up I can get it 400 less Gil, I'm just asking you take a little off."

"Just because you're royalty doesn't mean you get to come barging here demanding price cuts."

Noct flushed, looking around his eyes sweeping the area, "I'm not asking be-" He started in a low tone but was cut off when Gladiolus stood next to him.

"Problem here?"

"Oh, you think _big guy_ here can intimidate me?"

Noct shook his head, and pressed his hand to Glad's chest, "no, fine 600 Gil." He blew out his breath and gave the bigger guy more of a push, "it's fine, it's all fine." He put the money on the counter and exchanged it for the items.

"Have a good day," the clerk smirked up at Gladio who was glaring down at him.

Noct tossed the ingredients at Ignis who smiled, and Noct forced back a quick smile in return. "Alright," he mumbled before pulling out his phone and checking the surrounding area they had mapped out, "I need to run over and check a few more things with Takka, give me a few then we'll be ready to go."

Gladio watched Ignis and Prompto barely even glance up, one from their notebook the other from their game, and he frowned stepping up behind the Prince. His large paced steps took no time to catch up with the other, "hey Noct, it's been days since we've stopped. Why don't we take a break?"

"What?" Noct looked over at the other, and glanced back to Ignis and Prompto, "they're taking a break, see? You should too, I won't be but five more minutes, just want to ask Takka if he's heard of any activity around here, maybe catch us a bounty or two."

"I'll walk with you," Gladio answered, and stepped back giving the smaller one a little room.

Noct barely nodded and hurried across the street and inside the diner to see Takka all but glaring over the counter at him when he entered. "You boys don't look so good," he started and moved his eyes from Noct to Gladiolus, "hasn't been eating right, has he?"

Noct huffed, sliding onto to the stool, and rolled his eyes before pulling his phone out and sliding it across the counter to Takka cutting off anything Gladio could say, "got anything new for me Takka?"

"I do, a new dish, how about you give it a try?"

"We're in a bit of a hurry, actually," Noct explained, "we just went and cleaned out the mines, had to stop and fill up plus Ig was dying for some ingredients or something and Prompt wanted to see Cindy, and Gla-."

"And you wanted?" Takka asked, interrupting Noct as he spoke he leaned against the counter with a serious look.

"I want information and I know you have your ear to the ground more often than not so I was hoping you could fill me in on anything new?"

Takka sighed and looked down at the phone pressing the screen a few times so white x's appeared, "I bet you'd like a hunt too?"

"If you have one?"

"Well, I happen to have a few," he nodded, "but how about I make a deal with you?"

"Which is?"

"You go out and do this first hunt, I need the meat of this beast anyway and I get to cook you, boys, some dinner? How about that?"

Noct sighed, leaning against the counter and he glanced over at Gladio who was smirking down at him, "fine, we'll stay here tonight, but only after we get these bounties cleaned up for you."

Takka grinned, "perfect I'll get two rooms* set up for you guys." He passed a yellow paper with scribbles on it to Noct, "no extra hunting, boy, you're not fed enough for that."

Noct rolled the paper up, "we'll bring the meat back soon," he stood and shot a scowl at Gladio before heading out, "Iggy, Prompt c'mon on!" He hollered, heading to the right and hurried on his way. Gladio stayed silent next to him as he jogged after the Prince, only glancing back when he heard Prompto's quick footsteps behind him.

"Sure beats running around those mines," Ignis spoke quietly as he followed the other.

"I'll say," Prompto eagerly agreed, "say Noct," he paused and looked up, "think we can stay here for the night?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, we've been roughing it up for weeks not to mention we haven't had an _actual_ meal in days." Prompto's voice quickly took on a whining sound and Noct chuckled.

"Yeah, we're doing this hunt for Takka to get the meat then he said he would make us dinner." He explained, "we just got to kill the beast, collect the meat, and head back."

"That's nice of him," Ignis nodded, speaking fondly of their favorite diner chef, falling into step with more ease and soon the four spotted the beast in the distance.

 **"Prompt, light 'em up!"** Noct called, his sword barely cutting into the dense fur, "I need an opening." But before a shot was made from Prompto a scream and yelp came from Noct.

" _Noct_!" Ignis' voice was urgent, rushed, worried.

Gladio looked around not even seeing the Prince in sight he let out an irritated grunt and went charging towards where he last saw Noct, throwing Ignis out of the way with a push he sliced with his greatsword, cutting the head off of the smaller beast then with a quick swap of weapons Gladio swung his ax at his full strength in a burst of rage and it came crashing down on the back of the beast who bucked and threw his head back showing a bloody, mangled Noctis beneath it. "Get off of him!" Gladio screamed, his anger growing and he gave another mighty and hard swipe of his ax, the sound of a gun from behind him proved to be the end of the beast as it staggered once and collapsed down to the ground.

"Noct," Gladio breathed heavily and bent down scooping the other off the ground, Ignis was busy cutting the meat off the beast and Prompto was peeking around the bigger of the two, "I'm taking him back, you two don't be too much longer out here."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Prompto agreed, pacing the area with his weapon out, "c'mon Iggy."

Gladiolus took off at a sprint running the half mile back to Hammerhead. "Takka!" He called, barging into the diner, "I need that room!"

"I told him," Takka muttered shaking his head and stepped from behind the counter showing Gladio to one of the rooms. "I got a kit of healing salves.."

"We're fine," Gladio interrupted and had Noct on the bed already, he was down on his knees and set to work before the words even left Takka's mouth, "the others are coming in shortly, they were finishing up the skinning," Gladio answered, not all that interested in the man at the moment.

He pulled Noct's shirt off and examined the wounds, a few deep gashes and bites lined his abdomen. Gladio frowned, he opened his side pouch and pulled out a bottle pouring it over the other's torso seeing the wounds clean then he grabbed a healing salve and squeezed it onto a cloth, before rubbing it over the wounds, "stupid Prince." He muttered shaking his head down at Noct as he worked.

"Might put him out for a few days. Might be good for him though."

Gladio jumped and looked over his shoulder shocked to see the older diner keeper standing there still, "Uh... Right," he nodded quickly, "it probably will be, you're right. Yeah. He won't like it much."

Takka smiled to himself, "I'll go intersect the other two and start cooking."

The Shield hummed finishing his bandaging of Noct's stomach before he looked down at his legs, a set of butterflies erupted in his stomach and he cleared his throat glancing around to see he was alone. There was blood coming from somewhere, he let out a sigh uncertain if he should investigate it further or try to wake up Noct. He looked up at the Prince, his eyes widening when he saw that Noct was already awake and staring down at him. Gladio hurried to his feet, "blood. Legs. Your leg. Blood."

The Prince raised an eyebrow, "yes, I see that." The Shield nodded, and all but threw the salve at Noctis, "for the..." Noctis smirked, "leg, blood, leg blood, blood?"

Gladio was flushed, "right uh... I'll just go."

He was baking towards the door, and Noct winced as he sat up, "this wouldn't be because of what I told you the other day would it?"

"What?" He froze, blinking slowly, his thoughts falling back to the other night. The night before they went into the mines, the night Gladio's world changed forever.

"Well?" The Prince was sitting now and untying his boots as he looked at the other.

"I..." Gladiolus swallowed roughly, nervously. He could picture it all over again, the two of them sitting up after Prompto and Ignis had gone to bed. The two of them maybe having one too many beers, the two of them drunkenly cooking a midnight snack, and sharing that snack and finally the two of them sharing that kiss, the night the two of them...

"Look, don't worry about it," Noct waved his hand interrupting his thoughts, a small laugh escaped and Gladiolus knew it was a nervous one. That no matter the hard exterior Noct was putting up, he was nervous deep inside. "I was drunk or whatever, I spoke too freely."

"I don't think there is such thing, as the Prince speaking too freely," Gladio whispered, he smirked but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was trying his hardest to be light and joking, but he couldn't.

Noct rolled his eyes and leaned back on his arms with a small huff, his face pained, his stomach hurt from being bent over to untie his boots, "then it doesn't bother you?"

"What?"

"Gladiolus!" Noct snapped, his face was red and his eyes were hard.

Gladio was shocked, he stared at Noct in silence with wide eyes, he felt a blush creeping up his neck, "I uh, I..."

"You?"

"I mean no it doesn't bother me you're uhm...into me, Noct. It's just..." Gladio frowned and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "who am I compared to Lady Lunafreya? Who am I compared to... Well, Noct, I'm not exactly a cute girl."

Noctis scoffed, shaking his head, "You think I _didn't_ notice that?" Gladio sighed, "I know you're not a _cute girl,_ Gladio, and I wasn't just drunk and horny."

"You mean...?"

"I do," Noct interrupted him again, "more than I should obviously, but I'm not going to let it make things awkward for us, for the group." He continued and the waiver in his voice fell off the more he talked, "you have to stop ignoring me, Glads, and avoiding me and doing that weird thing where you just awkwardly watch over me."

"Well, I mean, I've always watched over you."

"Yea, but not with a scowl." Noct laughed quietly, "like that."

Gladio's face fell and he gave a nervous chuckle, "I just... you sure?"

"I've never been surer," Noct admitted and sat up with a grunt, before standing. He was gripping the nearby table tightly, "I know what... I want... Glads..." He spoke through gritted teeth, breathing out heavily, "plain and simple."

"Noct, let me help you?"

Noctis unfastened his black jeans, and pushed them down with one hand to view his left leg, "how bad does it look?"

"Not too bad," Glad answered from the door and Noctis nodded towards the bottle on the bed, the Shield edged towards it and picked it up uncorking it before splashing it over Noct's leg to clean the wound then he grabbed the salve and put some on a cloth bandage before wrapping that around Noct's leg as well. He worked slowly and was careful not to touch Noct in any other way, his eyes focused on the task at hand.

"Why'd you avoid me?" Noct asked quietly, and when Gladio looked up he found the Prince's face flushed and looking towards the wall.

"I thought it was just to get your rocks off, and I was upset I had let myself harbor feelings for you."

"Why?" Noct asked, curiously, "because you're openly gay and I was 'experimenting'?"

"That's what I thought and I was upset I was letting myself believe there was more."

The Prince laughed, "and now that you know, that there is more?"

"Is there more?"

"I mean," Noct finally looked at him, "I'm offering me."

"Except the creepy scowling and watching is out?"

"Well yeah, got to cut that out." Noctis laughed, "as soon as possible."

"Well," Gladios finished wrapping his leg and stood, "I'll do my best."

Noct tilted his head up to the other, smiling, "I better get dressed, the others will be worried."

"Don't take too long, Your Highness."

 **Noctis** **stepped** **outside** the diner, having spotted Cid and Cindy. He found Ignis and Takka cooking while Prompto set the table, "Noct!" Cid called as soon as he came into view and the others looked up at him with wide smiles.

"Hey, guys." He returned the smile, waving slightly and accepted the hug from Cindy.

"You gave us a right scare we heard the worse."

"Lucky Gladio was quick on his feet," Takka was saying and Noct nodded, Cindy, hanging onto his side.

"Quite lucky indeed," Ignis was agreeing as he sat some of the food on the table, "and lucky Takka here knows how to cook, I am adding this to my recipes this looks far too good."

"Let's hope it taste good," Gladio said as he walked up, carrying two more chairs and setting them around the table once the seats were set the others made their way into them.

"So, what even happened exactly?" Takka asked, dishing rice onto his plate.

Noct felt himself grow uneasy, he hated when they talked about those types of things at the table or practically anywhere if he was honest. They always revolved around him being far too good, or far too close to death and somehow a miracle saved him or how Prompto didn't move fast enough and it was crazy and he felt bad or Gladiolus felt bad he wasn't there.

Noct didn't like the conversation and he didn't want the conversations, but Ignis had a different idea and didn't seem to mind telling the epic tale of Gladios. The Shield sat quietly, avoiding looks and took bites of his food seeming he was barely even listening.

He felt Noct's eyes on him though, and he couldn't shake the feeling at all. "Well, good thing you are safe, now, boys. It can be pretty scary out there," Cindy was saying, smiling widely at Noct and then Gladio, "and good thing the big guy was out there to save your hide, Prince."

Prompto laughed, "I'll say," he agreed far too eagerly with the girl, causing the others to laugh but Noct was still eyeing Gladio.

Dinner seemed to take forever and all Noctis wanted was sleep, which he didn't mind letting them know when he leaned back in the chair and dozed off, shortly after he only had a few bites. "Seems his royal highness needs a royal sleep," Prompto laughed sweeping the plates off the table with Cindy, the two heading inside to do the dishes.

"Might as well take him up to bed," Ignis said, glancing at Gladio who was talking with Cid about weapons, "Glady," Ignis interrupted, "would you mind taking him up there? Takka said I could go through his cookbooks with him."

Gladiolus looked around and then at Noct, realizing he was asleep, he stood with a chuckle, "sure no problem, I'm not going to set an alarm for him in the morning, he needs to rest especially with that nasty cut."

"Sounds good, I think we could all use a day off."

Gladios shrugged, "I'll come by tomorrow Cid, sound good?"

"Sure, get him on to bed."

Gladiolus smiled and bent picking Noct up carefully, pulling him up into his arms and carrying him inside the hotel and up the room. When he got into the room he laid the Prince on the bed and moved over to the other taking a change of clothing out of the open bag before heading to the bathroom. He wanted to bathe, it had felt like ages since he was able to get a good soak in and figured now was better than ever.

 **Gladio** was relaxed and into a book when he heard the handle turn, followed by his name, "Glads?"

"Yeah? Just bathing."

The door was pushed open and Gladio looked up in question, Noct was standing at the door without a shirt on and a blood-stained bandage around his midsection, "mind if I clean up?"

Gladiolus shook his head and reached out of the tub to put the book down then grabbed his towel and stood up once Noct had his back to him, "you can shower or bathe even," he said opening the drain, "I was done anyway."

Noct turned back to face him, leaning against the counter, "already?"

"Already?" Gladio looked up at the clock, "it's been a while if I'm honest, I was very into my book."

"Ah," Noctis tilted his head, and lifted a brow before he reached down and unwrapped the bandage around his midsection, "I'll shower," he decided while peeling the bandage off and throwing it in the trash next to him, "be out in a bit."

"Sure?" The Shield walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and toweled off in the room, pulling on a pair of sweats and a tank top. He settled on tucking their suitcases away and was looking over the options for ordering up food when the bathroom door opened again.

Noctis was walking out in the shirt Gladio had left in there and a pair of boxers, "where is the first aid kit?"

Gladio looked at him blinking a moment before quickly looking away, "table."

"I hope we have some quick heal," Noct was saying as he dug through it, finding a small bottle he picked it up and took a drink, "remind me to pick up some more tomorrow, that isn't going to be quite enough to make me 100% but close enough." Gladio nodded quietly, studying the menu closely, "still hungry?"

"Uhm?"

Noctis nodded at the menu, "ordering food?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Gladio asked and shrugged, "I just figured you might be hungry because you didn't really eat much at dinner."

"I'm not very hungry," Noct shrugged and sat on the bed, reaching for the remote, "we could watch a movie, though, I am bored."

Gladiolus put the menu down and joined Noct, scolding himself quietly, he felt downright ridiculous. He couldn't figure it out, he was nerves and fear and panic, he was absolutely terrified of the whole situation and maybe because it was one of his oldest friends, someone that he would have considered a brother at one point had he not found him so damn attractive - of course.

What he really couldn't wrap his head around was the fact Noct was just seeming to be okay with it all, it was as if nothing had changed. It was as if three nights ago Noctis hadn't kissed him, it was as if three nights ago the Prince hadn't been grinding against him and moaning his name, it was as if three nights ago hadn't happened at all.

But it had, and it was all Gladio could think about; even after this afternoon he was still scared and waiting for Noct to laugh at him and say, "gotcha" or for Noct to roll his eyes and blame the beers, but instead Noctis was standing up and saying he was actually going to get a snack. Instead, the Prince was pulling on a pair of jeans and leaving Gladio's shirt on, instead, Noct was leaving the room with the promise to return quickly.

Gladiolus stared after the door with an open mouth and jumped up running to the window to see Noct making the short walk to the gas station had stopped to talk with Cindy quickly before hurrying on.

Gladio blinked, shaking his head, he was openly gay and had been since they were all children - or at least old enough to know, and granted Noct had never expressed any type of concern or disinterest in the subject and thought, none of them had really, he hadn't necessarily expressed interest either.

He never judged or put his nose up when he saw the Shield getting a guys number, or sneaking a kiss or even when he would meet one and spend the night there instead of with the others, they didn't care he was welcome to do what he had wanted and he knew that. Just the same with Prompto and his girls and Ignis and his need to acquire recipes and now that he thought about it it seemed Noct was the only one he hadn't seen sneaking off to do something or running into people to spend time away with during their few and far between nights and days off.

And he didn't really talk about his marriage arrangement or about his betrothed, he just stuck to himself that was until three nights ago.

That was the first time in many, many years that Gladiolus had seen Noct do something he liked. Something for himself.

AHe saw the man of his thoughts making his trek back, smiling a small smile at the sight of his own too big shirt hanging off the other's shoulder and Noct carrying a bag with far too many treats. Moments later he disappeared from view and Gladio hurried back to the bed, picking up the remote and flipping through the stations as the door opened he peered over.

"Alright, Glads, I got us beer and snacks, we're about to have a movie-a-thon. Ignis mentioned you saying something about me needing to take tomorrow off?" He smirked kicking his shoes off before setting the bag on the bed and climbing up next to Gladio, leaning back against the bed frame.

"I just figured you might not be fully healed?"

Noct smirked, "and wouldn't you know it, I totally forgot to get more quick heal, it seems you might be right." Gladio laughed and reached into the bag, grabbing a beer, "don't worry, I got your favorite chocolate." He added as he snatched the remote from the bigger's hand and flipped to a station with a movie on. Gladio took a drink, glancing over at the Prince with a smile, watching him blindly reach into the bag and grab a beer for himself and the bag of chips. "You're doing the scowling thing again, Glads."

"I am not!"

"You are, I can feel it."

"I just uh," Gladio laughed quietly at himself and his nerves, clearing his throat quietly, "thought you looked really good in that shirt."

"Do you?" Noct asked and Gladio nodded, taking another drink, Noctis smiled to himself and took a bite of the chips, "want a chip Glads?"

"Sure," he reached out but Noct lifted his hand and put the chip to Gladio's mouth, within munching distance. "Mm, thanks," he mumbled and leaned forward taking the chip from the other.

"Mm, you're welcome." Noctis smiled and turned back to the movie, getting comfortable.

 **Noctis was two beers in when** a high pitched giggle escaped his lips at the joke on TV, "are you drunk?"

"No!" Noctis laughed, again, shaking his head, "not drunk."

"You seem drunk."

"Not drunk, maybe tipsy?" He asked with a laugh and took another drink before setting the half-empty can on the bedside table.

"I forget how tiny you are."

Noctis scoffed, shaking his head, "I'm not tiny!"

"You _are_ tiny, Noct."

"And you're big."

"Good one," Gladio chuckled shaking his head as he lifted the bag off the bed and set it on his bedside table, "maybe you should lay down?"

Noctis shook his head and rolled over towards the other, "I've been waiting for you to kiss me all night," he admitted, close enough Gladio could smell his shampoo. "I uh..." He started nervously and Noctis reached up, cupping his cheek, "I still am."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Noctis pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, "I'm a bit tipsy, but I'm not drunk."

Gladio laughed and leaned down slowly pressing his lips to the others. Noctis drug his fingers into the Shield's hair, before wrapping them around the dark locks with a small tug, "mm," Gladiolus hummed pulling back slightly, "careful there, Your Highness."

"Don't you think you deserve a reward?"

"Why?" Gladio's eyes were shut, and he rubbed his nose against Noct's cheek.

"You saved the life of a Prince today," Noctis answered, "don't think I didn't listen to the true recall."

"It's my duty," Gladio smiled, his lips coming out to peck Noct's forehead, "no reward needed Prince."

Noct smiled, nuzzling up against Gladio's cheek, "I think by royal decree, or whatever it's called, there must be something I can do."

"Were you always so shit at being Princely?"

Noct laughed, pulling back before scooting forward. He got to his knees quickly and straddled Glad's lap, "punishment then, for the insults."

"Punishments? If anyone deserves a punishment, respectfully, it's you."

"And what did I do?"

"You didn't listen, you almost got yourself killed and you're quite drunk right now."

Noct hummed quietly, reaching out he stroked Glad's cheek, "by all means, I think you might be right."

"I usually am," Gladio lifted his eyebrow with a wiggle, "you'll learn one of these days."

Noctis smiled, and Gladio carefully lifted the other off of him and flipped the two so Noct was pinned to the bed below him, Gladio kept himself up by his forearms, his lips making fast work at taking the others he nibbled on Noct's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth receiving a small groan from the Prince, then he drug his lips down the brunette's neck, suckling lightly before nipping at his shoulder just as lightly, his hand was gripping the pale skin of his hip and his thumb pressed against the skin, feeling the small dusting of hair that leads from Noct's belly button and past the waist of the pants he was wearing.

Noct grabbed his wrist, pulling back, and this was what Gladio feared. He felt the panic start his eyes flashing open and scanning the other's face with wide eyes swallowing roughly. "Glads," Noct's voice was soft, quiet, making it worse. Gladiolus wanted to leave, he couldn't handle this, he should have ignored it, he should have stayed to himself, he really fucked it all up. "Promise me something?"

The Shield blinked, licking his lips, "anything."

"Promise me I won't become a secret."

"What?"

"I don't want to be a secret, Glads."

Gladio sat back to his knees, "what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want this to just be this thing we do in the dark when we're drunk and hidden from the world," Noct whispered, his face flushed and his eyes dropped to their hands, "promise me."

"You deserve someone better than me to take publicly."

"I don't," Noct shook his head, his eyes flashing in anger, "you're perfect Glady, you're mine."

"Yours?"

"Or I'm yours, I don't care," Noct shook his head, "I just don't want to be a secret."

"If you want to walk out of here, hand-holding and kissing right now - okay," Gladiolus said, but he couldn't help the nerves that were growing at just the thought of that. It was exactly what he wanted, what he had wanted for a long time. No more one night stands but something real and for it to be with the guy he had been pining for, for months - more than that, years? Perfect.

"I didn't say that," Noct laughed, "I just don't want to be rejected."

"I won't reject you, Noct, I promise."

Noct grinned, lifting his hips off the bed, "we'll see."

Gladio smiled down at the smaller man, "a little eager?"

"I've been dying to know what that mouth feels like - all over my body."

"As you wish, my Prince."

* * *

 **Gladiolus furrowed his brow** at the sound of a crinkle of paper, grunting quietly in a complaint to the noise and another followed shortly after. He lifted his eyelids with a grumble, at first shying away with a hiss from the early morning light then looking around for the noise.

Noctis was laying on the floor, eating chocolate with his legs kicked up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Gladio asked with a tired grunt.

"Stretching," Noct answered, eating another piece and smiling up at Gladio, "what are you doing?"

"Not making noise and waking up my bedmate."

Noct quirked a brow, and kicked Gladio lightly, "is that what I was doing, big guy?"

"That's what you were doing," Gladio caught his foot, running his thumb over the bottom of it in a soothing way. The Prince smiled, shutting his eyes, as he took another bite of the chocolate, "and that is not a very good breakfast."

Noct hummed quietly, peeking up at the bigger one on the bed before putting another piece in his mouth with a smirk. Gladiolus laughed and reached down, grabbing Noct by the hips and pulling him up on the bed with a quick jerk. "I said, that's not a very good breakfast."

The Prince smiled, laughing quietly, he cupped Gladio's cheek leaning up, "want some?"

"Mm," Gladio grinned, pressing his lips to Noct's and taking a kiss from him, pressing him down against the bed by the hips with a soft grip, "why are you awake so early?"

Noct shrugged, "I don't sleep much, you know that."

"I thought I had helped some?"

He smiled, laying his head back, "are you doubting yourself?"

"In what world, Your Highness?" Noct laughed and rolled slightly, to his side, Gladio edged in behind him with his arm over his stomach and pressed right up against him, "how does your stomach feel?"

"A little sore," Noct whispered, he leaned back against Gladio's chest yawning slightly, "healing pains."

"Mmm," the Shield pressed his lips to Noct's shoulder, nibbling on his shoulder and pressing kisses to the flushed skin, "I'll make sure we get healing potions today. At a later time." Noct's heavy breathing was the only response received, and Gladio smiled burying his face to the back of his neck falling asleep as well.

 **When he woke again,** a few hours later, Noct was still fast asleep but he was curled into Gladio's side and his left thumb just past his lips. Gladio looked down at him smiling and running his fingers through the soft, messy locks of his. He moved slightly, grabbing his book off the nightstand, and laid back holding Noct close to him while he read. An hour later Noct was still sleeping, but Gladio felt like he should get up. Once he eased out of the bed he hurried into the bathroom to clean up for the day ahead of him.

"Where's Noct?" Cindy asked as soon as Gladiolus joined her, Cid and Prompto at the shop.

"What?"

"Noct?" Cindy leaned forward looking at Gladio with a small smile.

"Still asleep, I think that wound of his really got to him," Gladio frowned at the girl's curious look, feeling himself get jealous. Not much a foreign feeling to him when it came to things that involved the Prince if he was honest, he always got jealous when someone got too close, when Noct trained with someone else, or did side task with Prompt - even though the two of them were _actually_ like brothers. This jealousy felt no different.

He crossed his arms across his chest and looked over at Cid, "so it seems we're going to be a here a few days if I head over to that cave you were telling me about and get the minerals... Would you mind fixing this up with me?"

"I think I got a map somewhere, sure."

Gladio smiled, wide, "great, I gotta get some stuff for Noct we were out of heal potions so let me get that and I'll be back in a second."

"I can get them!" Cindy jumped up Prompto's face fell as he turned slightly to face Gladio.

Gladio held back a growl and a grimace before shook his head, "Nah, it's okay but you better put blondie here to work before he thinks a few days off means he can be lazy."

Cindy laughed and reached out nudging Prompto, "c'mon P, I got a car to check over - you can learn."

Gladio hurried to stock up their potions before heading back to the motel and putting them away. He sat the new bandages on the table with the bottle of quick heal before scribbling out a quick note then he left just as quickly as he had come and hurried back to Cid for the map.

"The cave shouldn't be too bad. It is off the beaten path quite a bit, but if you run into trouble head back and grab the guys."

"Sure," Gladio smiled, pocketing the map after tracking the route on his phone, his headphones hanging off his neck, "I'll be back in a few hours - if everything goes to plan, then we can get to work!"

"Hey, Ig is out gathering ingredients but if you want company I can join?"

Gladio shrugged, "I'm okay alone, help Cindy out with the cars and make sure Noct stays resting today it was giving him trouble while sleeping last night."

"Alright, I'll hold the fort down!" Prompt shot Gladio a smile before he jogged back over to Cindy and the cars, the Shield chuckled tucking his headphones in and running off towards the cave.

 **Noct was furious** , all Gladiolus had left him was a scribbled note. A scribbled; _going out to explore a cave, be back soon babe,_ and from the way Prompto was avoiding telling him just how long Gladio had been gone when he headed down to the real world that afternoon he knew Gladio was passed soon. And, now it was 8 PM and Noct was close to grabbing his sword and running out towards the cave as well. Something could have happened to him, or he could be lost it was no lie how bad the big guy was with direction.

"Noct, honestly, calm down," Ignis started, "he is fine, I mean it is Gladio after all."

"Yeah," Prompto nodded, "maybe he just decided to camp out tonight, or something, you know how much he loves the outdoors."

Noct held the skewer in his hand, taking a bit and ignoring the other two as they chatted. His eyes were trained to the path that Prompt told him Gladio had headed down almost 12 hours ago. "We'll head out at first light," Noct said a few minutes later, interrupting the conversations between Prompt, Iggy, Cindy and Takka. But then he saw him, Gladio, walking down the middle of the road with his sword over one shoulder and his other hand carrying a bag.

"There he is!" Prompt exclaimed excitedly, throwing out a wave as the big one approached.

Gladio stopped with just a quick stop at Cid's shop where he sat the bag down then he headed over to their table taking his earphones out as he approached. "Hey guys," Gladio smiled, sitting down in a chair next to Cindy and Prompto. Ignis was shaking his head quickly, as if to warn him, and Prompto was shooting nervous looks across the table to Noct who was sitting back now, having finished three skewers, with his arms crossed across his chest Gladio looked over at him as well, curious, but as soon as he saw the look in his eyes he sat back with a small 'oh'.

Cindy, either not caring for the mood or ignoring, smiled widely at Gladio, "did you get the material then?"

"Yeah," Gladio nodded, looking from Noct to Cindy with a rather forced smile but as soon as he started talking about his day he ignored the Prince's bad mood and returned to his joyous self happy about what had happened. "I found us a thing or two," he added with a grin, "you see I was in the cave Cid told me about when I saw a tunnel that wasn't mapped out," he paused and pulled the map out of his pocket folding it open, and showing them the hand-drawn parts he had added, "which is probably what took me so long getting out of there because I did get a little turned around." He admitted laughing at himself, "but it seems tucked back in this cave is a tomb."

Noct sat up at that, still scowling, and reached out taking the map off the table to look it over. "Now," Gladio continued, "I couldn't get past there because I'm not a Prince y'know, but I have a feeling I might know a guy who could."

Noct chuckled, despite himself, "so, tomorrow?"

"Are you really feeling up to it?" Prompto's voice was soft and worried as he looked over at Noct, "I think maybe another day of rest would do you some good."

Noct grimace but he knew the other was right, he was in a lot of pain, and that was with the healing potion - there are just some things magic can't fix, after all. "Fine," he answered pulling off scorned quite well, "we will go Thursday."

"I got a few small hunts for you guys to do tomorrow, give you a bit to get back into the game what do you think Noct?" Takka asked from beside him, nudging the Prince with a grin.

Noct returned the smile, "yeah, I think that sounds good to us."

Prompto was nodding in agreeance with this, "then how about we place some King's Knight tonight, Noct?"

The brunette shrugged, nodding, "I'm down."

"I'll get drinks," Ignis smiled and stood when the other two did, "Gladio there are some leftover skewers here," he added pushing the plate towards the Shield.

"Thanks, Iggy."

"Aren't you gonna play with us?" Prompt asked nudging Gladio curiously.

"Well, sure," he stood, grabbing the plate and his sword and walked beside Prompto who was looking wistfully at Cindy. Cindy had attached herself to Noct's side, her arm around his shoulder, listening to something he was saying. "Don't let it get to you," Gladio started, glancing at Prompt, "he's a Prince, they all love Prince's."

"But, he doesn't even like her!" Prompto whined quietly shaking his head.

Gladio shrugged, chuckling, "I mean you never know really."

Prompto gave a sideways glance at Gladiolus with a lifted brow, "I mean, I _do_... He tells me everything, really _everything._ "

The Shield stopped and turned to stare at the blonde, "you mean..."

"We support you two."

" _We_?"

"You didn't think Ig knew?" Prompto rolled his eyes, "he is the one who brought it up to Noct this afternoon."

"So..." Gladio swallowed roughly, "he just told you guys?"

"And Takka was there," Prompto nodded, smiling then it suddenly fell and he looked worried, "look, Glad, I support you guys but don't hurt him. I think he is pretty much under the impression the two of you are... y'know, together?"

 _Together._ Gladio took a deep breath and nervously looked away his cheeks flushed and his back tensed, _together._ He didn't realize that was what Noct had meant last night exactly, with the no secret thing granted it made sense seeing as the two were pretty obvious about their desires and if the Shield was honest this was exactly what he wanted, "it's just his engagement and all... I didn't realize he would be screaming it to the world."

Prompto chuckled, quietly, "I mean, maybe the one good thing about his father being dead - he can be himself?"

Ignis gasped, having come up at that time, "Prompto!" He exclaimed and looked at the two in shock, "careful with that talk."

"I'm just saying!" Prompto grabbed the beers from Ignis and laughed hurrying down the hallway.

Gladio looked after the tiny blonde, before following him with Ignis on his side. He sat at the table, seeing Noct sitting on the floor his back against the bed, Cindy laying on the bed and Prompt next to her with the controllers in hand. Ignis took to the other bed lounging on it with a recipe book in hand and his own notebook open beside him.

 **"Hey, Glads?"** Prompto asked, waving the controller at him, and interrupting his reading.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play?"

"Oh," he shook his head, smiling, "I think you guys got it." He trailed his eyes down to Noct who was sitting with a rigid back, and what seemed to be an annoyed expression, taking in the scene he noticed Cindy was twirling his hair through her fingers and had her eyes shut seeming to doze off. "Actually I'm getting a little tired," he stood and without a second thought reached out and nudged Cindy in the side, " _hey_!"

Ignis jumped at the exclamation from the Shield and looked up to see what was happening, Cindy's eyes flashed open and she looked around in question, "we're heading to bed and wanted to wake you up," Prompto took over, smiling nervously, "I'll walk ya back."

"Oh!" She jumped up, smiling, "thanks guys, sorry I dozed off."

Noct was on his feet now, nodding and grinning, "we'll see ya tomorrow I'm sure."

"Yeah," she and Prompt headed out Gladio had backed away with just a wave and excused himself to the bathroom to try and calm down, he was embarrassed he had reacted that way and even more embarrassed he did it in front of everyone.

"Meet around 10?" He heard Ignis ask as he heard the bed squeak.

"Yeah, we'll take the hunts slow," Noct answered and Gladio could hear the door being shut then silence. He took his time, washing his hands and face then grabbed the brush and drug it through his hair, feeling the sides with his hand knowing he would need to get is shaved soon. He wasn't sure what was going to be on the other side of that door, anger, and a fight, or conversation. He sighed and leaned against the counter as he stripped his clothes off, whatever it was would have to wait until he was cleaned up.

* * *

 **A/n:** I know in Hammerhead they don't have a motel, I am only changing the layout for sake of story because I love Takka and I honestly think only those at Hammerhead would get away with talking with the gang and Prince Noct the way Cid and Cindy do. It's an adorable friendship that I wanted to play upon and wanted to add a little edge with Cindy.

Idk why I put myself in these fucking OTP circles and fall in love and ugh...

~Kiz


	2. Sober Nerves

**A/n:** Yo. Aren't they real qt? Heh.

 **Warnings:** No spoilers in this chapter. Just fluffy stuff bc I'm a damn pillow. Slash fic, mostly smut if I'm honest. _Trigger warnings: hints at the start of an addiction._

A/U Final Fantasy XV. Slash. GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own, if I did I'd have a hard time imagining Noct was ever too good at being Princely, but really good at being a sweetheart.

* * *

 _"We'd lay there in the darkness like the dream of you I had:_  
 _where we captured all the fireflies, and we knew what time we had_  
 _could be counted on our fingertips..."_  
\- _One Man Drinking Games_ , Mayday Parade

* * *

 **When Gladio fina** lly left the bathroom, he did so slowly. He hadn't heard Noct for some time, actually since Ignis left. And all he had heard then was the silence of nothing and the bed squeaking. Gladio peeked the door opened, peering through the crack as it opened slowly and saw Noct lying on the bed propped on his side and scrolling through his phone.

The Prince glanced up at the other, a small smile on his lips and Gladio relaxed instantly. This was new to him. Not the smile, but the relationship aspect. Glads had been doing his own thing for so long he hadn't ever given it thought - and he honestly figured he would be dead by the end of this whole fiasco of a trip...what was the point? How come he had to be the one to fall hopelessly in love with someone else?

"Feel better?"

The big guy threw his clothing in the growing pile and nodded, "do you? How are your wounds?"

"Oh, I'm back to normal," Noct answered shrugging before he slipped his shirt off to show the healing scars and no bandage. "I'll look like you before this trip is over," his voice was teasing but his eyes were hard.

"Let's hope not, beautiful." Gladio smirked and stepped across the room, flopping down on the bed next to Noct, "you're too pretty to be scared up."

Noct hummed, still smiling, and pushed forward slipping up against the other's chest, "Gladio..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me like that again."

Gladio frowned combing his fingers through Noct's hair, "I didn't leave you."

"You left me a note and disappeared for hours. Cid told me it was only a few hours trip."

"But I stumbled upon a tomb."

"I know, and I'm grateful, I'm glad this two-day vacation wasn't a waste... but I was terrified." Noctis frowned, and pushed his hand against his chest, "how would you feel if I ran off and was gone for 8 hours, big guy?"

Gladio shook his head, "you're not selfish enough to do something like that."

"No one is as perfect as me," the Prince laughed quietly, shaking his head. Gladio leaned forward and took a kiss, nibbling on his lower lip before giving it a tug.

"I'm sorry you were worried," He answered finally, speaking against the other's lips.

Noct's hand was sliding down the Shield's chest, his nails scraping the skin lightly, "you were jealous."

"I was."

"Have I not proven myself to you enough?"

Gladio smirked and reached down, catching Noct's hand between his thumb and middle finger, locking it in place against his hip. "Proven yourself? Why your majesty..."

Noct stuck his tongue out, "don't mock me."

The Shield's smirk grew to a smile, and he pushed Noct down on his stomach before quickly climbing over the back of him. His hand released the other's wrist only to grab his hip from behind, "I'm not mocking you, Noctis." he breathed out against the pinned boys ear. His huge, massive chest pressed against Noct's tiny back, one hand gripping his hips and the other hand was running down his side, "I wasn't mocking you," he smiled and kissed his ear, " _I wouldn't dream of it,"_ he hissed out and his teeth sunk into Noct's neck.

Noct breathed out a sigh, his body shivering. As far as he was concerned nothing was sexier than listening to Gladio talk to him, in any way. But this? This was the first time in his life he got hard from hearing a voice. Gladio eased his fingers beneath Noct and down his hips lifting him off the bed slightly the big man laughed lowly, quietly, as his fingers felt Noct's hardness.

"Was that a mocking laugh?" Noctis asked trying to keep his voice even but knew it came out in a quiver at the feeling of Gladio palming him through his sweatpants, a shiver working its way through his body.

"Are you trying to pick a fight, Noctis?" Gladio's eyes were closed, his fingers moving deftly and maybe a little skilled, with his forehead pressed to Noct's shoulders, "I'll win."

Noct's hips lifted, pressing off the bed, "I don't think so."

"I do." Gladiolus' voice was rough, heavy. He ground against his mate's bottom pressing Noct into his hand and back into place with such a simple thrust, "I trained you after all."

Noct's neck was flushed and red, his hair fell over his face his cheek pressed to the pillow beneath him but if Gladio could see his face behind the raven veil he would know it was just as red. The Shield's lips were pressed to the Prince's back, moving down his body his palm still moving against Noct's member and he nipped on the exposed skin of his shoulder blade. "Glads," Noct breathed out, but before the next set of words could make it out of his mouth the two heard a knock on the door it was urgent sounding and quick.

"Noct! Gladio!" Prompto yelled through the door, trying the handle, Gladio sat back and shot across the room to the door, jerking it open half in irritation and half with worry, "Gladio!" Prompto yelled taking a step back, "get Noct, we need all the swords we can get, the Imperial is attacking the town."

Noct jumped up from the bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor, jerking it on before stepping into his boots. Prompto was already running away, and Gladio was moving quickly to pull his shoes on, "we got this Noct, you're not rested yet."

"This is because of me, I'll be damned if I sit in here." He growled and jerked open the first aid kit downing a curative and a boost back to back, he felt the power coursing through his body and let out a shaky breath. He hated taking those boost but he knew if he didn't take one right now, he wouldn't make it through whatever it was out there.

"Noct, really," Gladio spoke softly, stopping at the door and looking at Noctis with a disapproving frown, his sword between the two.

Noct was carrying the Sword of the Waterfall, admittedly his favorite and the Engine Blade was thrown over his back, "hurry up." He said giving the Shield a small shove, "let's go."

Gladio watched him a second longer, seeing he was talking to the Prince and not his... what, are they dating? Boyfriend? He wasn't talking to the Noct that he was just about to take on their shared bed, he was talking to his Prince. He stepped back and followed the hard-faced and serious eyed Prince down the hallway and the stairs.

Noct was shaking with adrenaline and the boost, his knuckles white from the grip he had on his weapon and he took a shaky breath before running out of the motel and into the street, Ignis and Prompto were standing with a set of hunters, Takka amongst them, the small group fighting the machines that were attacking. Noct didn't listen to Gladio's protest or his body's ache as he shot across the sky, phasing to an enemy and taking him down with a single swipe.

He looked up when he heard Prompto yelling out a cat-call to him, before shooting off his gun to an enemy he was paying attention to on his left, Noct gave a small laugh in return though inside his whole body was quivering, hurting, it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. He needed this to be over with - it was then that Noct realized he was hurt far more than he was even aware.

 **"Hell yeah!" Prompto yelled** , a soft whistle followed and seemed to drown out the heavy breathing on the dark street. It was the sound of victory.

"Everyone alive?"

"All good here," Prompto's never-ending happy-go-lucky attitude informed Ignis while he was bent over pulling apart a few items. Time to upgrade his bioblaster.

Ignis was looking at Noct along with Gladio the two standing next to each other. Noct was doing his best to avoid and ignore both of them as he grabbed a hunter off the ground, "hey, you were amazing. Thanks for the help."

"It's my town," he laughed and gave Noctis a small nudge, "anytime you four need a hand, I am there."

Noct smiled in return, passing him his phone, "give me your number, we'll catch a beer and a hunt." The hunter was beaming and wasted no time punching his number in before handing it back. Takka was ushering everyone inside for coffee and food, making sure they were all recouping properly in his wake.

"Noct," came a worried voice from his left he turned in question.

The Prince looked up and saw Cindy gripping his arm and staring, "yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I do this daily," he laughed, his eyes darting around the dark; scanning the area for the others. For Gladio, mostly. Prompto was helping Cid take apart a few of the remaining machines and collecting usable items, Ignis was hurrying inside with Takka to help cook but there was Gladio standing still and staring. Noct swept his eyes back to Cindy, still smiling, "a big coffee is calling my name."

"Sorry, I'm not much help in the fightin' sense..."

"It's okay, we had some good help. Strong fighters." Noct smiled, and waved Prompto over, "plus Blondie is a true angel with a shotgun. He watches over us like a hawk."

Cindy smiled, "nice shots, Prompt!" She agreed excitedly.

"It's my job, save the Prince." She laughed and looked back at Noct, who grinned and nodded towards the diner, "and saving the Prince entails coffee and food," Prompto slipped his arm around Cindy's shoulders directing her in.

Noct hung back, looking back at Gladiolus who was still standing in the middle of the road only finally taking a step towards Noct when the two were alone. "Are you okay?"

"It's weird..." Noct answered, turning towards him, "you've always watched, but you've never approached."

"Well, now I have permission..." Gladio was still hesitant and so was Noct, the brunette wanted to be wrapped up in his arms tightly. He wanted to be swept away to a nice bath and massage and cuddles and warmth, but instead, he was caked in blood and scrapes and oil and dirt, standing in pain and not touching the only person that could take it all away. "How bad is it?"

"Just a little sore," Noct lied, "I am hungry though. Are you?"

Gladio looked at him with hard eyes and a glare, "hungry? That's all?"

"I said sore too!"

Gladio sighed and this time he didn't stop himself. He reached out and cupped the other's cheek, his face softened, "don't lie to me, babe."

Noct sighed, "I'm exhausted, Glads, I'm still mending after all."

The Shield hummed, "we better eat and get you to bed then." He dropped his hand throwing his sword over his shoulder leading the way inside. Noct looked around one last time, seeing the machinery disappearing as he walked away.

* * *

 **"Glaaaaaddy,"** Noct's voice called softly from atop the Shield he was sitting on his stomach grinning down at the other. "Glaaaaaaaaaaaddy."

"What?" Gladiolus groaned, peeking an eye open, the four had gotten up early to go on a few small hunts and decided to relax back in the shared room of Noct's and Gladio's watching a movie - which they all seemed to have taken a nap through. Prompto was now lying at the foot of the bed playing his game and Ignis was still sleeping, and Noct? He was bored.

"I'm bored, wake up," Noct pressed his hands to Gladio's chest, his blue eyes light and smiling.

Gladio shook his head, "no."

Noct rolled his eyes, and poked him lightly, "Glllllaaaaaaddy."

The Shield chuckled and reached up covering his mouth, "you're a spoilt brat, and I'm tired." Noct licked his hand and the Shield just laughed, rolling his eyes, "you need to rest too," he added, looking him over. "You're still healing." As he said that he reached out and lifted the other's shirts peering at the healing skin. The scars were faded now, seeming years old, but something told the Shield the way Noct was flinching from his touch that it was still hurt.

Noct swatted his hands away and sat back on his lap, "but it's almost like 6 pm, we should go do something. We can go check out a few of the areas near here? Won't be but a few hours."

"Prime daemon time," Prompto chimed in and Gladio froze, staring at Noctis in shock before propping up and looking around to see the other two still in there, he turned two big eyes to Noct who was talking over his shoulder now at Prompto.

"Fine, we don't have to leave the area..." He trailed off with a groan, "oh! We could train?"

"Alright," Prompto nodded, "let me finish this level."

"Gonna train with us Glads?" Gladio continued to stare at him, his eyes wide and Noct smiled down at him before looking over him carefully, "what?"

"I uh...?" He reached out, taking Noct by the hips and lifting him off himself, "I'll go with you guys just to watch." He explained and moved off the bed to the bathroom.

Noct smiled after him lying back on the bed beside Prompto, "he okay?"

"I think I embarrassed him," Noct admitted, with a small laugh, "I want him to know I'm serious."

The blonde saved his game shutting it down and smiled at his oldest and best friend, "it's all new to him, honestly."

"Well, same with me."

"Isn't that part of your job title though... Taking strange and new in stride?" Prompto chuckled, and rested his arms over his head the two staring up at the ceiling, "I mean has he ever been in an exclusive relationship?"

"No," Noct shook his head, "we're not exactly exclusive, of course, I mean I'm giving him time."

The gun smiled fondly, "what if you don't like the outcome?"

"Of?"

"Him having his time?"

Gladio's hand hovered over the handle, listening quietly but before Noct could answer that question he threw the door opened because he didn't want to know the answer; there was no other option - this was what he wanted just as much as Noct seemed to want it. There was no time needed, no other outcome and maybe that is what scared him of the answer Noct might give - just moving on, going ahead with something he didn't want like marrying Lady Lunafreya.

Gladio jerked the door open, "I can hear everything you're saying," he started with an eye-roll and leaned over the two, "stop trying to dissect my feelings."

Noct smiled, Prompto and him sharing a look and laughing before they got up. Noctis grabbed his blade and Prompto followed suit with his own gun the two heading towards the door, "c'mon Glads."

Gladio followed right behind sighing as he walked, _this man might be the death of me._

 **Noctis was sitting on the roof,** his arms behind him as he leaned back looking up at the stars relaxing. He had to admit this small vacation might have been the best thing that had happened in a long while. It was just the stress of the task at hand, piled with the stress of doing something he didn't necessarily want to do, and he still had to find all the tombs... He sighed, setting up and running his hand through his hair while reaching into his pocket to pull out the small drink - a boost.

He didn't tell anyone but he had bought a stock of quite a few boosts after their training. He hated drinking them but they gave him energy, they made him feel invincible. He opened the vial, and chugged it down, feeling the rush course through his body. He shivered as the feeling overtook the pain, and pushed it deep inside, _this was good._

"What're you doing up there, babe?"

Noct jumped in shock looking over the edge of the roof, "star gazing."

"You alone?"

"Yeah," Noct laughed and gave a small wave towards Gladio, calling him up. Gladio moved quickly, he took a small jog and lept off the of the flower beds grabbing at the edge of the roof before pulling himself up, "mm, hello."

Gladio breathed out a deep breath and flopped down next to Noct, grinning, "hello there."

"What are you doing?"

The Shield shrugged, "I was listening to Ignis complain until I got annoyed."

"What was he complaining about?"

"We let him take a nap," he chuckled, rolling his eyes and laid back on his hands looking up at the stars. "You seem to be feeling better?"

"Yeah," Noct nodded, he was looking out across the street his hand drumming against his leg, "I think I just needed a good stretching it seems."

"I could name a few other things you need as well..." Gladio's huge hand grabbed Noct's small hand, ceasing what he perceived as nervous drumming fingers.

"Can you?"

"I can," Gladio lifted an eyebrow, smiling, "one would be food."

"Food?"

"Food." The Shield gave a small tug to Noct's arm and caught him as he all but fell towards him, "sleep," he continued sitting the smaller one on his stomach, "me..."

"Now that is something I _can_ back," Noct hummed, his finger inched out against Gladio's chin and stroked it softly.

Gladio was smiling up to Noct, his mouth closing around one of his fingers, "I want to take you right here, right now."

"What's stopping you?"

Gladiolus licked the finger in his mouth and nibbled on the tip as he pulled back, "how could I not know how absolutely dirty the Prince was?"

"You never asked," Noct smirked his response and rocked his hips against Gladio's stomach.

The bigger laughed, shaking his head and laid back again, "we have an early day tomorrow... tomb hunting."

"Why do you do this?"

He could hear the pout without looking and when he did look he was confronted with a small glare, "what?"

"You tease me relentlessly and then you brush it off," Noct answered his eyes hard, his arms crossed against his chest. "Is this about you not trusting me, again?"

"No, it's..."

Noct waited for what seemed forever, his anger and annoyance growing with each second, "would you rather be the bottom?" He asked bluntly, sitting in the same pose staring down at his now flushed bodyguard.

He was blinking, stuttering as his face shaded a small pained groan escaped his lips, " _Nooooct_."

"It's a really simple question, y'know, I'm not an absolute child Gladiolus!" he answered a bit heated, "I've had sex before, I understand how it works and I know at some point one of us are going to be the _bottom_."

Noctis spoke freely and bluntly, Gladio didn't. He was scared to talk like that in front of his Prince - which despite the two of them attempting to make this a thing, he was still the Prince, the King even. How could he use that type of language in front of the Prince? How could he take _the_ Prince? Wasn't that treason or whatever the word was? Wasn't that against the rules? He was sworn to protect and train Noct, with fighting, not with sex?

 _And he's had sex before?_ Gladio felt a surge of jealousy and possessiveness course through him, curious about rather it was a girl or boy, what happened, how _did_ it happen?

Gladio was still flushed and let out a short nervous laugh, his eyes darted away to the sky, lost in thought. The Prince closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with a small head shake, this time he wasn't giving in. And the silence drug on far too long, Gladio avoided looking at and touching Noct so much that he didn't even move the other off of him and Noct wasn't planning on moving - not until he got some type of response anyway.

Finally Glad let out an audible sigh, "I'll do either, it's not that."

"You'll do either?"

"Yeah," he turned his eyes to Noct finally, "I don't care about that," he whispered his face flushing again and his mouth opened as the words were just on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Then...?"

"I'm really... bigandIdon'twant to hurtchu." His voice was quiet, the words mushed together and Noctis was barely able to decipher what was said.

His mind was hanging onto, "I'm really" and "want to hurt you." He blinked attempting to figure out which way this was going, did Gladio want to hurt him or not, and what was he really? He blinked, staring down at the Shield and cleared his throat quietly, "you're what?"

Gladio groaned, "don't pick at me, Noct."

"No, I didn't catch it all," Noct laughed quietly, "you were speaking like a child."

"Big," he whispered again, but it was just one word and Noct was able to pick it up.

"Oh," he laughed and relaxed against Gladio, his hands sprawling against his chest.

"Can you stop laughing?"

"I.." Noct quieted himself, biting his lip as he looked away for a second, "alright, I get it. The big guy is... _big_." He answered, nodding, "I think we're both mature enough to take care of it safely, right?"

"What if I hurt you?"

"Then you'll know what not to do next time," Noct shrugged, "I don't see what the big deal is, really, Glads."

"It's my job to protect you, Noctis, not harm you."

"Fine," Noct shook his head again, smiling this time, "I like being on top anyway - one day you'll have to stop treating me like the Prince and more like your boyfriend, you know?"

The Shield lifted an eyebrow, "my boyfriend, hm?" He hummed and reached up taking Noct by the chin, taking a kiss from him.

"Your boyfriend," Noct answered and pressed his forehead to the others, "now be a good boyfriend and get naked."

"Still stuck on doing this out here on the roof?"

"If we climb down we have to walk through the diner."

Gladio smiled and picked Noctis up with a quiet grunt before standing and setting him on his feet, "we'll walk quickly."

"Yeah, right," Noct stuck his tongue out then took a jump and phased to the ground standing after doing a somersault in the air, ignoring the loud protest from Gladio who had hurried to climb down the side of the building. The two walked into the diner, Gladiolus holding the door open for him, and Noct gave half a wave at a few of the hunters that called out to him. He did a quick glance to see if anyone of importance had either noticed them and planned on stopping them or was even around, but to his luck no one was. He led the way up the stairs to their shared room, hurrying to lock it up and shut the door as soon the two were safely tucked inside.

Noct had his arms around Gladio before he could even turn around, his face pressed to his chest even on his best day Noct only went to Gladio's chest just below his armpit, and his arms couldn't quite wrap all the way around the massive man's chest but he still held him in a tight hug and nuzzled against his chest taking a deep breath of the other's scent.

It was musky, it was manly, it was... pure sex.

Noct looked up towards his face, seeing Gladiolus staring down at him with a small smile. He stretched on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to the other, taking the kiss fiercely while sliding his hands down his chest. Gladio had to admit it was rather sexy to see Noctis so confident. Especially since he was generally rather quiet and observant.

Even when he would rather go a different route if Prompto mentioned something in the distance he wanted a shot of they would go that way. If Ignis mentioned a herb stalk in the distance that he was thinking of a recipe for then they would go that way, or if Gladio saw a herd of critters and he was itchy for a fight? They did it. Now that Gladio thought of it, he couldn't remember the last time Noct did speak up and direct the group unless they asked him - which wasn't often. Prompto, Iggy and himself included didn't tend to treat him like a Prince but more like a friend. And while he was their friend he was still their monarch.

The Shield jump, opening his eyes when he felt the belt of his pants being undone and Noct's lips nibbling on his arm, he had thought the other night and what was it now - almost a week ago at the camp, it had been the alcohol that was the confidence but was he ever wrong? Noct's confidence ran deep in his veins when it came to this, it seemed. His teeth scraped against the tight, tanned flesh and his fingers slipped the button lose before taking a slight step back and matching their eyes, with a nod towards the bed.

Gladio swallowed his voice, doing just as the nod seemed to instruct and walked over to the bed taking half a second to pull his shirt over his head before sitting down on the edge, Noct was watching closely his eyes never wavering as he pulled his own black shirt off then he bent untying his boots and kicking them off as well. Noct's eyes flashed over Gladio's body dragging them across his chest and down his arms before back up to his face.

He unfastened his jeans and they fell down his legs revealing he wasn't wearing boxers - Noct was completely naked in all his glory. He walked slowly towards the other, and now at the same height, gave him a proper kiss.

His fingers wrapped around his chin and he pulled him in, lips against lips. Breath against breath, he could taste chocolate and absently thought back to just the other morning thinking Gladio must have had the rest. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting him fully and for the first time. Noct pushed his fingers through his hair, tilting his head back slightly and suckled on the Shields bottom lip hearing a quiet whimper. A sound he enjoyed far too much he had to admit, he felt the rough and calloused hands sliding against his small body, Gladio ran his thumbs over the faint outline of muscle the other had on his abdomen.

Noct couldn't help but shiver and finally broke the kiss with a deep breath. Gladio was panting heavily, his face was flushed and his arms shook slightly - he was so nervous. This wasn't his first time, but it felt like it. Noct drug his hands down the other's arms and intertwined their fingers. His lips against his neck before giving him a small and playful bite, "you okay, big guy?" He asked with a murmur, smiling against his neck.

"I'm okay," Gladio breathed out, he spoke in a whisper because he knew his nerves were too much.

"Would you lay back for me?" Noct asked quietly, his voice soft as he held his hands.

Gladio nodded again before doing just that. His hands slipping from the Prince's hold and lying flat on his back. Noct reached down and took the pants the rest of the way off, boxers following them. Now they were both naked. Noct climbed over Gladio and straddled his thighs wrapping his hand around his length. Gladio _was_ big. Far bigger than Noct had thought, even after Gladio had warned him but Noct wasn't scared of a challenge if he was honest. He stroked the thick length, keeping his eyes on Gladio's flushed face and watched the way he squirmed. His hands gripping the bedding above his head, his shoulders tensing just like his jaw and Noct moved slowly, caressing him slowly.

"Calm down," he whispered to the other, "it's just me."

Gladio nodded, his eyes shutting now, his hands in a tight grip. Noct could feel the shivers growing, he heard the quiet moans and then he felt Gladio buck his hips into his hands. Noct smiled to himself, leaning over his hips slightly and letting out a trail of spit. It fell down over the head of Gladio's length and Noct spread it, his hands stretched to cover all of him, he wanted every part of his boyfriend slicked and touched and felt.

His other hand was trailing beneath Gladio slowly, a finger brushing over his entrance. Noct teased him, pressing slightly against and into the tight hole, Gladio arched off the bed with a louder groan, a hand coming over his mouth to quiet himself and Noct moved slowly, stroking him at the same length. He was aching to have him turn over, push himself in but he couldn't. Gladio was not only too tight because he wouldn't relax but the nerves were almost off-putting. It made Noct feel weird like he was forcing him and he didn't want that type of feeling. He wanted Gladio begging him, he wanted Gladio needing him. Not Gladio being nervous and uncomfortable.

"No- _oct_ ," Gladio breathed out, raising his head off the bed and looking down towards the Prince. He had to admit he was shocked to see him already looking at him his eyes intense and dark and his smile genuine and light.

"Mmm?" Gladio flushed anew, his body frozen and before the words come even attempt to leave his lips, his hips bucked up harder and stuttered as his cum shot out against his chest. "Oh," Noct mouthed with a chuckle, stroking him until the other's hips stopped moving and he laid flat on the bed again, breathing heavily.

Noct crawled over him, his body sliding against the cum but he didn't care. Gladio found that extremely hot, as well. He was practically convinced there was nothing Noct could do at this point to not find him sexy. Good Gods was he doing it all. Noct kissed him on the mouth, laying against him as he did so, and then he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We should go shower," Noct whispered against his ear and felt the other stir slightly.

"W-what?"

"Shower," Noct said a one worded answer and laughed quietly before rolling over and jumping off the other with a slight and unnoticed wince. The pain was back the boost had begun wearing off. He hadn't realized just how nervous Gladio was and hadn't wanted to pressure him, not to mention if he didn't take another boost he wouldn't enjoy himself too much at all.

Gladio looked at him with a raised brow, "Uh... I?"

"You're covered in cum," Noct finished for him, smiling over his shoulder as he kicked his boots out the way on his walk to the shower, "I'll get the water ready." Gladio stared after him, the door shut in his wake and heard the water running. Gladio sat up on the bed in question, uncertain what it could have been or what he had done wrong, then he thought it over.

It couldn't have been because he came, could it? Hadn't that been what Noct was edging for? Gladio stood up, he felt a bit downtrodden and even more nervous - he was being ridiculous. He knew he was, and then as that feeling washed over him so did the realization.

Once again, Noct was doing something to ease another person. Gladio's nerves. Noct had stopped because of Gladio's nerves.


	3. Addictive Desires

**A/n:** Sweet and nervous Glads, dom!Noct the images don't get any better than that. But. That's for another time, enjoy!

 **Warning:** Probably no spoilers in this chapter. This is a slash fic, semi-plot, mostly smut if I'm honest. _Trigger warnings: pain, addiction, blood._

A/U Final Fantasy XV. Slash. GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own, if I did Ignis wouldn't mind telling Noct to shut up every now and then.

"...that almost made you cry.  
You let me hold you tightly as we said all our goodbyes.  
May I say, I loved you more?  
I loved you more."  
- _One Man Drinking Games,_ Mayday Parade.

* * *

 **The four figh** ters were buried deep into the cave, having found the tomb and collected the sword which had led to another opening Prompto wanted a pictures of and now 5 hours later the four were quite turned around and exhausted.

"Here looks good," Noct said after a second of looking around the fairly empty area. He was huddled into his jacket, shaking slightly which he was passing off as chills because the air was chilly, even though it was the pain. He hadn't had a second alone for a while and wasn't able to sneak a drink, a boost. He was hurting. Noct didn't even wait for anyone else to agree or disagree he sat down on a perched rock and leaned back against the nearby tree trunk.

"I'll set up camp," Gladio answered, glancing over at Noct curiously. Ignis gave a quiet nod, his eyes glancing around the area and moved to help Gladio. Prompto stared at Noct in question but when he saw the Prince looking less than interested in an argument he said he would get some firewood.

Noct looked around once he was sure they were all busy, and reached into the bag he had tied around his waist taking the bottle and drinking it quickly. He took a slow breath, shutting his eyes as he relaxed then he heard Ignis saying his name, "Noct."

"Hm?"

"Care to help me with dinner?"

Noct wanted to sleep, he didn't even want to eat. He pulled a face watching Ignis busy himself with pulling out some items from the food sack and got to his feet with a quiet heave, "sure thing." He answered the other, and took his jacket off, laying it on the rock he just abandoned.

"Ok, I'll get it set up. You can help Gladio finish the tent in the meantime because Prompto ran off for firewood."

Noct hummed doing an about face and looked at the two tents. One was already set up and he peaked in curiously seeing Ignis' and his bags laid out, Ignis must have helped with that one. He looked over at the other, Gladio listening to his music while he fastened the poles together. If Noct was honest he hadn't ever helped set up the tents - he usually did the chairs, started the fire, and when Ignis asked for help with cooking he would help cook. But he barely ever did any of the tent setting up.

He bent and picked up the flimsy material, and the other pole fastening it together as well before looking down at the rock, taking a moment to eye behind him how it went he grabbed the nearest piece of material and fastened it around the pole then moved to the next fastening the poles together and doing the same. Noct smiled, proud of himself, and took a step back to compare an immediate frown pulling his face. It was twisted and too tight - he clearly did something wrong.

"Glads," he called, waving a hand at the other to get his attention. Gladio dropped the earphone immediately and raised an eyebrow in question, "fix it."

"Fix what?" Gladio asked while standing and walking around from the back after adjusting it, "oh," a small laugh escaped him and he blinked at the mess of the tent which a chuckle, "how did you...?"

Noct was standing with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes, Gladio ceased immediately - he wasn't sure who he was talking to. His boyfriend or his Prince. The shield cleared his throat, and reached out loosening the wraps before turning them properly, his smile faded. Noct watched him closely, curious as to why he had stopped laughing so suddenly like that. Noct liked his laugh after all, he wanted to hear his laugh.

Gladio looked up once he was done with a small smile, "all fixed, Prince."

 _Oh,_ Noct thought with a scowl, "thanks Glads." He answered, giving a small and quiet sigh.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

Gladio gave a small nod, his eyes letting the other know he didn't believe him at all, but he dropped it and watched as Noct turned away and walked over to Ignis. Ignis greeted Noct with a small smile of his own and gave him a knife, "alright, you cut and I'll cook."

"Great," Noct answered, taking the knife and two items Ignis had given him starting to cut in silence, Ignis wasn't silent though.

He was telling Noct some story about this, that and the other; about a time he had went out in the crown city and normally Noct would have acknowledged the story or at least pretended to but Ignis didn't seem to notice if Noct was and Noct wasn't. He was saying 'yeah' periodically and chopped until there was nothing left, then mixed the ingredients that Ignis asked him to until they were done.

Finally Ignis seemed satisfied and thanked him, letting him go back to whatever it was he was doing before promising dinner would be done shortly, Noct saw the fire was going and Prompto was playing his game and Gladio was reading his book, the radio was playing and Noct hurried into his tent laying on the roll. He had just drank the vial of boost not more than an hour ago but his body was already hurting again; his chest was inflamed, his gut felt raw, he wanted another boost but he knew he was turning down a road that was hard to back out of.

So he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, crawling under the heavy blanket and dozing off.

/

"Where is Noct?"

Gladio looked up at the question, the last he checked he had been helping Ignis cook but now he was not there. He lifted a brow and looked from Ignis who seemed just as stumped a she passed the food around. "I don't know, last I saw he was headed over here towards you guys."

Prompto frowned, and looked towards the tents - pointing at one the zipper was shut on it, "must have gone to bed."

Ignis frowned, "he didn't eat."

"Maybe he's not hungry, Iggy," Prompto shrugged.

Gladio was frowning and stood with the plate of food, "we shouldn't have gone further in," he all but growled looking at Prompto.

"I didn't see you tell him not to," Prompto answered a little heated his face flushing slightly.

The shield took the extra plate and turned to the tent, "thanks Ig, it looks great." Then Gladio quickly unzipped the tent and stepped in, shutting it back up. He knelt down, setting the food on the ground before reaching out and shaking Noct slightly.

"Mm?" Noct mumbled, shifting under the blanket as he rolled away from his disturbance.

"Babe," Gladio spoke quiet, stroking back his hair, "wake up, dinner is ready."

Noctis pouted with a groan, "no."

"Just need to eat a little, then you can go back to sleep," the raven haired male laughed, shaking his head to himself watching as Noctis groaned again stretching out under the covers.

He kicked the cover off pouting in full effect as he sat up, laying his head against Gladio's shoulder and holding his hand out, "good nap, Your Highness?"

"Would have been better if I could have stayed asleep," he answered, using the fork to cut him off a piece of the meat.

Gladio chuckled, and nudged him playfully, "you alright?"

"My stomach is aching, but yes," he nodded while taking a bite, his eyes closing as he chewed and stayed pressed up against Gladio. The shield shifted slightly, using his other hand to eat so he didn't disturb his boyfriend while he rested, three bites later Gladio heard the soft sound of a faint snore and looked down to see the fork all but falling from Noct's hand and his mouth popped open slightly as he slept on.

Gladio took the plate, piling it on his own empty plate and then reached out to slip his arms around Noct. He pulled him over his chest and grabbed the blanket off the ground laying back as well and he fell asleep. Dozing off a few minutes later, his nose buried deep inside Noct's hair just drinking in his scent.

/

The heat woke Noct more so than the snoring, he was used to snoring he shared tents and hotel rooms with four guys every day of the week for the past 4 months, right? He was used to it.

He pushed against Gladio's chest in confusion, raising off of the man and glanced over to see the other half of the tent vacant, he only vaguely wondered where Ignis went before checking his watch to see it was just past midnight, he really had been tired. The two arms around him pulled tight, and drug him back in, with a soft whisper of words he couldn't make out.

Noct winced slightly, and reached out poking Gladio in the ribs - hard. "Ah!" He yelled throwing his arms up and glaring down at Noctis, "what the fuck?"

"I needed up and you weren't moving," Noct said with a small giggle, "be right back," he added jumping to his feet and unzipped the door heading out. He stopped at the tree behind the tents and relieved himself and on the way back sifted through the cooler grabbing a bottle of beer and a small bag of chips before getting back into the tent, Gladio was awake and rubbing his ribs as he laid back on the pillow with a scowl still in place.

Noct closed up the door and hurried by his side, handing him the beer bottle, "can you open this please?"

Gladio grunted but took the bottle anyway, and Noct made quick work of the bags of chips pulling them open, "mm, thank you." He smiled, grabbing Gladio's hand before he could pull it away and placed a kiss on his knuckle, "I'm sorry about your side, Glads."

"Mmph," Gladio rolled away shutting his eyes, "just be quiet."

Noct rolled his eyes, smiling at his grumpy boyfriend and ate a few chips rather loudly. Munching on them exaggeratedly, before lifting a few more to his mouth. Gladio's eyes flashed open his glare in place at full force, " _Noct_."

Noct lifted one of his eyebrows, "hm?" He asked over the munching before slugging back a drink of his beer, and smirking at the shield who was far less amused.

"Are you done?"

"With?"

"That." Gladio grunted and pointed at Noct, as if to say _everything._

Noctis laughed quietly, shaking his head and putting another chip in his mouth then he reached forward and offered a chip to Gladiolus, "no, I don't think I am." Gladio was not happy, his eye widened and he crossed his arms against his chest watching the smaller of the two wave the chip in front of him while drinking a beer. "Oh, c'mon Glads, liven up."

"I enjoy sleeping!" Gladio groaned, laying back with a huff, "why can't you just be quiet."

Noct sat the chips and beer next to him before leaping across the small distance and onto the shields chest, "you didn't say please."

"I shouldn't have to say please, you should just do it!"

"I should just do it?" Noct looked thoughtful, his face lit up slightly, "is that so, Gladio?"

"Yes it is so!" Gladio groaned shutting his eyes.

Noct smiled to himself, and pushed his hand through the others hair, "I think you should say please."

"No," Gladio shook his head and grabbed Noct's wrist jerking it down.

Noct's eyes lit up, "I'll make you." He hissed in a quiet, non-threatening voice before easing his hand out of Gladio's hold. "And you won't know what to think.." Gladio felt his face flush, and he pulled back slightly, "oh, don't tell me I already lost you." Noct whispered, pushing his hand back through Gladio's hair.

"Wh-what?"

"You were so you a second ago, now you're so nervous you." Noct smiled, and kissed him on the lips, "we're getting there," he added before climbing down from his boyfriend and grabbing the chips and beer sitting next to Gladio. Gladio was stunned, unsure what to say, and watched outta the corner of his eye the way Noct finished his beer quickly and rolled up the unfinished bag of chips before laying back as well.

He could see from the pants Noct was wearing he was hard and he felt bad all over again. Gladio watched quietly when he pulled out his phone, and heard the volume go to silent then Noct rolled the other way assumedly to keep the light from bothering him. Gladio crossed his arms behind his head, "are you not going to sleep?"

"Is the light bothering you?" Noct responded and it was suddenly dark all over again.

Gladio rolled to his side, facing the other's back and hooked his arm around his waist, "that's not what I meant, sorry."

Noct glanced over his shoulder slightly, "then what did you mean?"

"I just didn't know if you were all awake now," he started, kissing his cheek, "you should try to get some more sleep - for the trek back tomorrow. You're gonna need all the strength you can get."

"I've slept nearly 6 hours already."

"I know, baby, I'm just saying." Gladio laughed quietly, and nuzzled his neck, "whatcha doing on your phone?"

"I was checking the news," Noct answered, setting it down, "I can go out there, so you can sleep."

"No, it's okay," Gladio rolled his shoulders, "I like you, stay."

Noct chuckled quietly, "I like you too, Glads." He pushed his side button, his phone coming back on and he settled in to read the article he was on. Gladio was rubbing his stomach and kissing his shoulder, listening to the way Noct mumbled as he read enjoying the sound. He closed his eyes, rubbing his stubbled cheek against the other's neck. "Gladio," he murmured with a chuckle, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Gladio breathed out, his rough and calloused fingers brushing over the other's soft skin and across his abs.

Noctis sat his phone down and turned to look at Gladio, "are you lying to me?"

"No," Gladio shook his head, innocently, rubbing his chin against Noct's cheek, "keep reading."

Noctis cleared his throat, and picked his phone back up opening the article and reading on. Gladio laid listening him, his hand rubbing the other's stomach. He could feel the tense muscles start to relax as he rubbed his large fingers over the skin, he could feel Noct relaxing against him.

He watched the article being swiped to the side another in it's place, listening as Noct read along quickly until he was out of articles to read and he laid his phone down speaking with a quiet voice, "would it be wrong if we just left?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us," Noct whispered, "we could just go... away. You and me, never have to turn back."

"Why would we do that?"

Noct frowned, his eyes shut now, "because I want this to last forever."

"We have right now," Gladio whispered and pressed his lips against Noct's shoulder, "isn't right now enough?"

Noct reached down, his hand wrapping around Gladio's and he held it tightly caressing it against his stomach, "right now is enough for now, but I want forever."

Gladio smiled to himself, and nipped Noct's ear, "let's just talk about right now."

Noct chuckled holding his hand tightly, the two laid in silence and at some point they drifted back to sleep only waking when Prompto threw the door to the tent open screaming, "put your clothes on!"

* * *

Noct looked out through the entrance of the cave, Ignis had stopped and was stooped down gathering up a few sets of herbs, Prompto was taking pictures of some bats that were sleeping and Gladio was sitting outside the entrance, on the rocks, checking over the map and updating it.

Noct gave a swift glance around to see everyone else was busy and reached into his first aid kit on his waist, making to grab his vial of boost only to stop with a frown. He was out? How had that happened. When he and Gladio woke that morning he had five.

"You okay Noct?" Prompto asked, coming up next to him, slinging his arm around his shoulder and pulling him into his hold. Noct tensed and avoided the automatic eyes of Gladio that were bound to follow that question.

"Fine," Noct lied easily, only giving the blonde half a look while zipping the kit up. How had burned through five in less than 7 hours?

"Where we camping tonight," Iggy asked, coming up beside them and smiling a wide smile that let the two know he had come with up a new recipe.

"I guess up there," Prompto answered whilst pointing at a set of rocks less than a mile out.

"We could hike on into town," Noct suggested, without really looking up and pulled out his phone to check the map and time. "Wait," Noct stepped outside of the cave and looked around with furrowed brows.

"Whats up?"

"This isn't the same entrance we came in," he whispered and looked down at his phone again before handing to to Gladio, "we're near Longwythe."

Gladio looked down at the phone and studied the area, "well, I guess we are. Must be why it was so confusing," he mused.

"And why there were so many daemons," Prompto added, having joined them.

Noct took his phone back and checked the distance to the outpost knowing full well they wouldn't make it in time, unless they used their chocobos. He paused for a half a second wondering what was worse his need for the boost or the safety of the guys. "Let's go ahead and set up camp," he said with a small sigh.

"Sounds good to me!" Prompto exclaimed running on ahead of the others towards the campsite, Ignis laughed following after him and Noct and Gladio walked almost side-by-side.

"You're near me, be careful," Noct joked without looking at Gladio who laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why do you avoid me so much?"

"I don't know," Gladio shrugged, "I don't want it feel awkward," he answered with a small sigh, "I don't want them to think we're wrapped around each other, I don't want them to feel like they _just_ have to witness us being us."

"Why not?"

"It feels rude."

"That's a lie," Noct answered, and stopped walking peering at him. Gladio stopped as well, and returned the look with a raised eyebrow, "you're scared of me, aren't you?"

"Why would I be scared of you, Noct?"

"Because I'm the Prince and you're you and you think I'm going to reject you and that I don't know what I want, or maybe you think I'm treating this like a game or something. I don't know, you tell me."

Gladio blinked _for someone who seemed real quiet and not attentive,_ _Noct sure was_. The shield frowned because he always knew that about Noct, he always knew the man was attentive, that isn't what shocked him or scared him what scared him was how right Noct was, "I just don't wanna mess this up."

"It's a poor excuse."

"It might be, but it is the truth. I don't wanna be the guy that is always falling over you because I already am that guy. Rather you want to hear it or not I hate watching you struggle because of the pain you're in, I hate watching you go into battle now or ever - it isn't like my feelings for you just started the night you decided to kiss me, babe. It's been long building and fast growing, it didn't matter when or what. When we were younger and training I wasn't hard on you because I was told to be I was hard on because I was falling for you and I didn't want to see you hurt. There is going to be a day when I won't get to fight next to you, Noct, and that scares me." He sighed and turned away, "I didn't want to go on this trip because I didn't want to see you marry her, Noct, but I would rather be there watching you marry her instead of dealing with the thought of you not being safe and protected. It has nothing to do with you being the Prince, the King and the future, it has to do with me falling in love with you."

Noct swallowed, he was at a loss of words so instead he jumped up on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his cheek against Gladio's shoulder, "don't be scared of me, Glads. I'm all yours."

Gladio let out a soft, "hmmph," and looked towards Prompto and Ignis one was laying on the ground looking through his pictures the other was busy cooking with a wide smile, "think they'd be okay without us or a bit?"

"I'd imagine so," Noct smiled to himself.

"Good, let's take a walk then." Noct stayed wrapped around Gladio and the other took off walking not too far from the encampment but enough to give them privacy as they trekked through the low hanging trees.

"That was an odd tunnel," Noct said after a second, his right hand was playing with the loose hair at Gladio's neck.

"Yeah, a bit, I didn't expect it go all the way through," he gave a small frown, "I'll be sure to tell Takka about it so he can pass it on to the hunters."

"Wonder how many more are like that," Noct continued, "if the hunters clear em out it would be a good use for them. Underground tunnels for safety, probably long forgotten but someone, somewhere is bound to have a map or access to a map."

"Maybe Talcott does, in his grandfather's journal."

"That's a good idea, we'll have to ask when we see them again," Noct quieted down and looked over across the area the setting sun was throwing a mix of golds and yellows across the empty plain, "easy to forget the world is falling apart with a view like that."

Gladio chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "yeah, that is very true."

/

"Noct, honestly," Ignis growled in anger shaking his head as he threw the cards across the table.

Noctis laughed loudly, "it's not _my_ fault, I am good." Gladio looked over from his chair to the two sharing a look and smile, before he turned back to his book and shook his head.

"Noct check out my pictures," Prompto slid up and passed the camera to Noct whilst grinning. The Prince sat back in his chair and took the camera he flipped through the various pictures noticing quickly there were more than usual, he paused on one of him wrapped around Gladio's shoulders, he was looking at the sunset and Gladio was looking back at him.

Noct stared down at the picture for a moment, thinking back to that conversation, _easy to forget the world is falling apart with a view like that._

 _That is very true._

Noct smiled and passed the camera back to Prompto with a grin, "they look great, Prompt."

"It does, doesn't it?" The brunette laughed and smiled at his friend, watching as the blonde sat back and continued going through the photos with one last glance around he got up and headed to the tents crawling in and laying down. His body was sore he hadn't had a boost for almost three hours now and he was craving one, he knew it was getting bad but without one the pain was almost too much.

Noct sighed, shutting his eyes as he laid back his hand resting over his stomach. Last night it hadn't hurt so bad when Gladio rubbed it so he mimicked the same motions. He pulled his shirt off and looked down at the scars that were dark like they were healing. Oh, the power of magic a four day old wound already looking like it was months old, but Noct knew there was something else wrong.

It was painful and maybe it was something magic couldn't heal, his stomach tensed as he laid his hand over it and he winced moving his cool hand in a slow circular motion over the scars as he laid back thinking about their next stop, town for the boost, but more than that. They had a few friends to finish up some errands for and on top of that one tomb left.

He figured they would stop by and talk to Dave about the tunnels and any news about a place they didn't know that maybe had another tomb. He glanced over at the tent entrance when it was unzipped and Ignis peeked in, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Noct answered, and tucked both his hands behind his bed, "just stretching my stomach out, I guess," he shrugged.

Ignis ducked in, leaving the tent open and sat next to him on the ground, "you look thoughtful anything on your mind?"

"I was thinking about how we got here," he admitted, and placed his hand back on his stomach with a small wince, "and where to next. I figured since we are in the area over here we could stop in town and rent some chocobos, get the gems for Dino and whatever it was Takka asked for - those ingredients I mean, then head back to Hammerhead and drop them off and pick up the car."

"That's a good plan," Ignis nodded.

"I want to ask Takka if he has any news on Dave, Glads suggested we tell him about the tunnels too maybe they know a guy or something, and we could get a hold of the last tomb he might have an idea."

Ignis laughed, "you got it all figured out, hm?"

Noct shrugged, rubbing his stomach slowly he just wanted to muscles to relax. "Anyway, what's up Iggy?"

"Wanted to know how you liked dinner?"

"It was good," Noct smiled, glancing over, "thanks for cooking all the time, we appreciate it."

"I know you guys do," Ignis grinned, "you guys might die without me." Noctis laughed, and sat up with a short intake of breath, "not feeling better?"

"It is, just at the end of the day it hurts."

"Overworked," Ignis nodded, "we should head into town first and we'll get a wrap for it to help it stay in place, what do you think?"

"That sounds good, actually," Noct admitted, "I don't think about things like that."

"I know and speaking of things we need," Ignis added, "I was wondering if we could look at a new lance, mine has taken some damage."

"Oh," Noct nodded, "better safe than sorry, it's probably a good idea to check them all out."

"That was what I was getting to," Ignis stood and smiled, "I'll let you rest up," he tilted his head, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just a little tired," Noct smiled and grabbed his blanket off the ground before wrapping it around himself as he heard the zipper being shut. When Noct woke later it was to Gladio coming into his tent. Noct gave a grumble and rolled over, pulling his blanket over his head and settling in.

* * *

Noct was three beers in and the pain wasn't diminishing, he grabbed his jacket and flipped his light on heading out. He would be back before the others woke, so he hurried down the rocks and across the quiet, dark plain. If he made it to street it would be a pretty easy and quick walk so that was his plan. A beeline straight for the road.

But The Prince wasn't going to make it there; a sharp, piercing metal stabbed through his leg and Noct fell over.

He hadn't even had time to really wrap his head around what it was or what was happening when his body hit the ground, "ahh!" He gasped out, looking down at his legs he jerked his light off his jacket and shone it down seeing the metal arrow through calf and then he felt a yank. The barbs of the arrow dug into the meat of his leg and he was being drug. Drug into the darkness of the trees before being pulled up. Tears streamed down his face, his words and screams lost in the night he could feel the blood of his leg sliding down his skin, he could feel the meat of his muscle being torn he thought his whole leg was going to be torn off, then cool metal came across his back laying him flat.

He looked around, his weapons failing him as he tried to bring them forward, he looked up at the sound of a dark sinister laugh and a boot came kicking across his head.

/

"Where would he go?" Gladio all but screamed at Prompto and Ignis, staring out across the empty plains.

"I would say maybe he got an early start but," Ignis shook his head, "I heard him leaving the tent last night around midnight."

Gladio let out a growl of frustration, and started down the rocks marching towards the street he could hear Prompto and Ignis following him as he marched, he jerked his phone out tapping 'Prince' twice and waited.

"What's that noise?" Ignis asked, freezing as he looked around, the sound of a soft buzzing had him on high alert.

"I hear it too," Prompto mused, and turned the opposite way looking around his eyes catching sight of a rather gold looking object and he bent down, "it's Noct's phone!" He yelped picking it up to see, 'Gladdy' flashed across the screen.

Gladio jerked around, hanging up and running back to Prompto jerking it from him as his eyes swept the area in front of them, a dark red streak caught his eyes and shook his head with a mumbled, 'no'.

"What?" Prompto asked looking at Gladio with a raised brow, "what?"

Gladiolus was following the red trail whispering no as it got deeper in the trees, then he stopped, "it's gone?!"

Ignis was by him, looking at the ground before turning his eyes up and seeing a leaf with the blood on it. "Gladio," he said softly and reached up pointing to the leaf.

"What the hell is going on?" Prompto asked bending to grab Notc's light off the ground as well, "what happened last night?"

Gladio let out a strange noise, his fingers wrapping around the leaf as he plucked it from the tree, "there is only one thing that flies around here..."

Ignis and Prompto shared a look, frowning deeply, "the Empire."

* * *

 **A/n:** Damn it Noctis! How dare you worry Gladio, how dare you run off without him! How. Dare. You. Silly, Prince.

~kiz


	4. Recovered Truths

**A/N:** I had to wait for my co-writer/beta to get back to me. (She's going through a few family things - accepting "applications'' for beta's.) Anyway, enjoy. Thanks for waiting? ~kiz

 **Warnings:** Addiction.

A/U Final Fantasy XV. Slash. GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own the game/story/world just some twisted fucked up part of my head that drives me to ruin good things.

"And it must've been an hour that I clutched you in my arms,  
and I must have said the right things because you instantly felt warm."  
\- _One Man Drinking Games_ , Mayday Parade

* * *

 **"The Empire?" No** ct's breathing was in a hiss as he blinked trying to focus on the area around him. It was dark, metal and cold but not him he was burning up.

His whole body was shaking, he felt a sweat breaking out over him and he wanted to die. Not just from the pain in his leg where the metal pronged arrow was still lodged but from his side. It was in extreme pain as well, he felt it throbbing and when Ardyn Izunia stood before him offering him a drink he gulped it down.

The laugh that followed was dark, "I say, _Prince,_ you're suffering withdrawal." Noctis growled but couldn't deny the way his whole body sagged with relief just from the sip, the potion coursing through his body and taking over his blood stream. "I took a hunch based on the way the bottle looked," Ardyn was saying, "you had 7 empty vials in your little bag here," he paused and held up the bag Noct generally wore around his waist, "and I realized, Prince Noct you were drinking them yourself. You were using the boost just for yourself. Such a careless, stupid thing for someone in your stature."

"Fuck you," Noct growled, now that he was able to think again he try to call forth his weapons, any of them, practically begging with all his might he strained against the confines of the chains before collapsing back with a heavy sigh.

"Keep trying dear one, you'll find it is impossible to use your magic in here." The other hissed out, leaning forward towards Noctis, "would you like more to drink? Are you... thirsty?"

The Prince glared, his eyes flicking down to the drink and then back to Ardyn, "fuck you."

"They'll never find you here, Noct. I have you secured away, hidden from the world, in a place they'd never think to look..." He trailed off, smirking, "Insomnia."

Noct's breathing caught in his throat before he looked back at Ardyn, unable to talk, and opted for taking a better look around. Sure enough they were in the throne room, or what he knew was the throne room. Instead it was over grown with something dark, something cold and that something was everywhere the room was damp and wet and looked more like a dungeon than a comfortable elegant hall. He swallowed roughly taking in the sights.

"How does it feel to be where Daddy dearest used to sit? Make you feel like the _King_?" Noct glared letting out a loud roar and Ardyn smirked with a quiet laugh, "I know, 'fuck you'."

* * *

 **Gladio wa** s pacing in front of the car, his anger growing and his impatience. He could hear Prompto working his 'magic', or at least trying to as he talked to the girl in the middle of the road. He didn't have time for this, at all, his boyfriend. _His_ Prince was gone, he was taken by the Empire. The Empire he knew this bitch worked for.

Aranea Highwind.

She was laughing now and he let out a huff approaching quickly, "where is Noct!?" He screamed reaching out for her, having shoved Prompto to the side. The woman held her hand up to her own companions and looked at Gladio impassively.

"A little close, hm?"

"I don't have time to fuck around with your bullshit, where is he?"

She eyed him seriously and brushed his hand away before tilting her head, "I haven't heard much," she admitted, "I don't really work with the Empire too closely anymore, but the last I had heard was that Ardyn was planning on capturing Prince Noctis and taking him to Insomnia."

"Insomnia?"

"They own the area now, where else would he take him?"

Gladio stared at her closely, and upon deciding she was telling the truth he nodded, "let's go."

Ignis eased for slightly, quietly, "well, maybe we should try to get in touch with Cor, huh? Or Dave? That is uncharted territory, Glads, we're libel to get killed."

"And who is to say our _King_ isn't already killed?" His voice was tight, and he looked at the two in question before shaking his head, "un-fucking-believable!"

"Gladio, you're not looking at this properly."

"I am! He's our King, it's our job to protect him and we did a shit job at that!"

Prompto let out a quiet breath, his eyes trailing over to Aranea who was watching quietly, "Glads..."

"Don't." The shield growled and reached into the car pulling his large sword out before heading down the street, "I don't need any of you."

The girl before them chuckled, "I'll help, though I charge." She added with a hard look, "c'mon." She turned and with a quick jump went flying into ship she had, Ignis and Prompto sharing a look before Ignis called out to Gladio who had stopped and turned back.

"Are you coming with us?"

He arched a brow, then joined the other three.

* * *

 **It was like a se** aring knife had been shoved into his side and twisted, Noctis gasped out in pain as he covered his side with a groan doubling over and breathing out roughly. "You're not going to attack me again, are you?" Ardyn was saying from in front of him where he stood with a smirk at the Prince, "I got something you might like."

Noctis shook his head, "fuck you."

The other laughed with a smirk, "honestly _Your Highness_ that is really beneath you," he held out a drink with a little wave, "would you like some? I think you'll find it takes the pain away, takes the edge off."

Noct eyed it before looking away again, gasping out as he held his side.

"Let me see it," Ardyn said after a second, it had been a few days and he was wondering just what it was that was hidden beneath the mans shirt. Noct didn't move, not until the ginger sighed and gave a flick of his hand that had Noct's limbs pulled tight to the air and left him exposed. He stepped closer and pulled the shirt up seeing the scared over wound on his side. "It's from a Daemon?"

"No, just an animal, I ended up on the wrong side of the attack."

"It's a Daemon wound," the chancellor shook his head slowly. "Pity I don't know anyone who could heal... oh, me."

Noct stared at him, "what? It's not a Daemon wound!"

"I know what they look like," he snapped and reached up jerking Noct's mouth open before pouring the drug into his mouth, "if you're a good boy, maybe I'll think about healing it for you."

Noct had no idea how long he had been there, but at some point over the course of the last few days he had been given leeway, his body unbound and more than that he was given his drug of choice. It was in small doses, just enough to keep him hanging on. He figured the metal arrow in his leg was what was keeping his magic from returning but every time he attempted to take it out the pain made him pass out. He was a prisoner and an addict, he wasn't so sure he wanted to leave even, as long as he had that boost he was fine. Things didn't hurt, nothing hurt.

/

 **The sound of so** meone tearing the door open really grabbed his attention, he glanced up and let out a curious noise at the sight of Gladio standing in the doorway.

The man was bloody, dirty, and covered in sweat as he let out a panted sounded of relief. He stared at Noctis across the room throwing his sword to the ground and took a step towards him, "Noct?"

The Prince stared, "Gladio..? What are you doing here?"

"I'm... we're...?" He looked around the room taking his time as he approached and dropped down to his knees before the other, "are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you."

Noctis blinked and glanced down at his lap, his eyes falling over his leg, "what do you mean?"

"You're...?" Gladio looked at him closely, seriously. His eyes were wide, his pupils almost taking up all of his eye and he was shivering, "Noct, are you okay?"

The Prince stared at the shield trying to focus on the other but having a difficult time as he watched him, his eyes glancing around the room, "how long have I been in here?"

"A little under a week," Gladiolus answered, "it was a tough fight."

"A week?" Noctis watched as the other's large, muscular arms reached out for him as if he was going to grab him and shied away slightly before they froze, and pulled back, "get someone else."

"What?"

"Someone else, get someone else or leave me here."

"Noct...?" Gladio sat back on his heels before nodding, "right, sorry," he stood and turned heading for the door where the others were waiting on guard. He took a deep breath, collected himself and then stepped out with a small forced smile, "Ignis, he's requested you." He added giving the other a nod towards the room.

"Is he okay?"

"Perfect," Gladio nodded, "I'm gonna check the route out, we're gonna have to get a move on."

"I'll wait here, Aranea go with Glads?"

"Sure," the girl teetered back with just a glance at the larger man before following him. "You ok-?"

"Shut up."

"Still don't trust me... after everything I've done for you all?"

"Shut up."

She sighed, shaking her head, "we could hear everything y'know?"

Gladio turned to her with a sneer and grabbed her by the shoulder before shoving her against the wall, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life."

"Well, I did help you find your boyfriend..."

"Well, he's found so what's stopping me now?"

She chuckled, and tilted her head back before grabbed his wrist tightly, "you tell me, Gladiolus, what _is_ stopping you?"

"You're worthless."

"Oh, the pain." Aranea rolled her eyes, Gladiolus growled in frustration before giving her another hard shove and storming away, "just because your boyfriend doesn't want you, doesn't mean you get to take it out on all of us." Gladio yelled and turned around chucking a piece of rubble at the girl that bounced off the wall before crumbling to the ground in three pieces. She stepped back a bit shocked at his outburst and kept quiet as he left down the hallway, heading back the way they came.

/

 **Gladio was o** n one side of the room, Noct on the other being beyond pampered by everyone. Ignis was taking his time to make sure he had everything he needed, Prompto was filling him in on stories and jokes, Cindy was fawning over the other and Takka was taking special care to care for him. Aranea was still with them and she was sitting on top of the bed watching with one of her companions standing next to her. It was tense in the room, Noctis and Gladio had yet to talk the whole time to each other, well Glads hadn't talked to anyone since he stormed out of the castle. The only thing he did was drive the car, solo, and met everyone back in Hammerhead because they had opted for flying with Aranea.

But his eyes had yet to leave Noctis who was doing his best to conceal his shakes and pain. Gladio had caught them all. He refused food, was gulping down water and tensing more and more as the seconds passed and Gladio was sure he saw Noct swipe something from Takka's kit when the man was wrapping a bandage around his leg. All too soon it seemed they were running out of things to do, and Noct was getting more and more irritated.

The shield stood up and edged closer, "why don't we all give him some time to rest?"

Prompto looked at him best friend curiously, reaching out to take his hand in a squeeze, "want some alone with the boyfriend?" Noct laughed humorlessly without even glancing at Gladio who had his eyes trained to the floor, "alright we get it." Prompto added with a grin and stood up before nudging Gladiolus who just gave a small nod.

Everyone filed out one by one, Aranea stopping next to Noctis and bending down she whispered something in his ear and he answered quietly before she stood and left with her companion, Gladio the only one left. He looked over at Noctis curiously, quietly, waiting for him to say anything but that didn't seem to be happening. Instead Noct left him in the front room alone, stepping into the bathroom.

Gladio sighed quietly and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting and when Noct reentered the room he was freshly showered, and seemed much more relaxed as he walked over to their clothing bag and reached in for a change of clothes stopping he turned to Gladio, "I said the wrong thing back there, I was just in pain... I- I don't know."

"I don't understand," Gladio whispered, "I was there for you, Noct, I was trying to help you."

"I know, I know," he sighed heavily and shut his eyes.

"I know I fucked up," the shield frowned and glanced away, "I wasn't there for you when it happened, I should have been. I should have been protecting you, I should have been awake with you, and I wasn't. I failed you."

"Gladio," Noct shook his head, "I was going out on my own, I was heading into town. I didn't want anyone with me."

"What? Why?"

"I needed something," Noctis answered with a sigh, "I didn't want to risk anyone else's safety for something for myself."

"What were you getting?"

The Prince looked at him and then away while shaking his head, "no, that isn't the point, Gladio. The point is, it isn't your fault so you don't have to make up for anything."

"I... I'm not trying to make up for anything Noctis? I'm your boyfriend, I was worried about you!" The shield yelled at the other, his hands in fist, "and then I find out you were out on your own on purpose? Doing fuck all for what reason?... Oh, you won't tell me?"

"Don't yell at me," the man snapped.

"Sorry, _your majesty_ ," Gladio sneered as he jumped to his feet and bent over in a deep bow, when he stood up he glared right at the other, "I hate you."

"You hate me?" Noctis scoffed before rolling his eyes, "what do you want from me, Gladio, do you really need to keep leaning on you forever? Whatever your problem is about me doing things on my own you need to get over! This isn't going to last forever you know? This whole war isn't, I'm either going to die or they're going to die. That much was clear."

"Is that what it was?" Gladio stepped closer, their chests almost touching, "you were giving up?"

"What are you saying Gladio?"

"What does it sound like?"

The two shared a glare, their eyes narrowed and then Noctis gave him a shove, "get out."

"You're a coward, Noctis. I saw that look on your face, I see the look on your face now. You don't want to be here, you don't want to take care of the world or yourself, you want to give up."

Noctis growled in anger, scoffing and shaking his head, "you don't know me at all."

"I do!" Gladiolus yelled, "I watched you grow up, I trained you, I taught you everything you needed to do this and... and when I walked in you were laying on the ground giving up. You weren't even trying!" He reached out and took hold of the other by the arm, watching the man wince slightly and favor the hurt side. "You have people to fight for Noctis, and instead you weren't even trying. You want to know what it looked like when we approached?" The Prince remained quiet, and still, "nothing! There were no chains binding you to the room, there were no guards along the hall. They were all outside the castle. The whole castle was empty, save you Noct. You didn't even try."

Their eyes were locked, Noctis breathing heavily before he jerked away from the other, "get out."

"Fine."

"Don't even bother coming back!"

"With pleasure!" Gladio yelled and jerked his stuff off the ground before leaving, Noctis stood in the middle of the room staring after him.

/

 **Noct stared at t** he supplies he had just bought, he somehow had managed to get free from everyone else at least long enough to run over to the mini smart and stock up. He bought too many things to disguise the only thing he was really interested in and was now sitting at the table with three bags of chips, a case of beer, some chocolate and the vials.

He knew things were getting bad, worse than that they were getting deadly but at this point he didn't really care. Something told him the chancellor had been right about his wound. It was a Daemon wound and he wasn't sure exactly how that had happened, but it had and there he was suffering through it with no way to heal since he wasn't in the castle anymore. Part of him wanted to go and surrender, or return himself and show Ardyn just how much of a 'good boy' he could be to get healed properly but he had a feeling no one would be letting him out of their sight long enough to even sneak away and he wasn't sure how he could get away.

He opened the small vial giving it a quick chug and relaxing as it worked through his body. He could feel the effects of the medicine on his body, he was losing weight and drastically. Ardyn hadn't offered him much food but also he hadn't needed it, this kept him going well enough. He got shaky almost as soon as the medicine started wearing off, and each time he took it the timing was growing shorter. He was searching for his high, and not even getting close.

When he had taken the shower he saw his eyes, they were distant and crazed, sunken into his sockets slightly. He was killing himself just to stop the pain, and didn't know how to stop it - not anymore. It was too late. Noct leaned over the bed, taking his time to lay down on his good side before stripping his shirt and rubbing the scar. His whole body shivered just from the touch, he wasn't sure what to do anymore. He wasn't sure how it had happened, the only thing he could think was the animal had to have fought a Daemon off during dawn and the essence had still been on it's tusk, but he wasn't sure. Nor was he sure how to tell. Speaking of telling, Noct didn't know how to tell the others either, he hadn't even known how to tell Gladio before running the asshole off.

 _Calling me a coward,_ he thought darkly, _he doesn't even understand!_

While Noct hadn't had much of a chance to offer an answer, to offer anything... he also hadn't tried. He was just as much at fault he knew that, but how was he supposed to tell the person he was in love with he was dying? He could feel it. The wound looked healed, but it wasn't. He could feel it draining him, and if it wasn't going to do the task first his new addiction would. A pain passed through his side and up his spin, making his gasp quietly, he reached for the bedside drawer where he had tucked the vials away and grabbed one taking a big gulp before laying back.

* * *

 **"Where's N** oct?" Prompto asked, joining Gladio and Ignis at the table, "he not joining us for lunch either?"

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't come down yesterday for dinner or this morning," Ignis frowned, "I tried to see him earlier but the door was locked and he wasn't answering.

Gladio blinked, sitting up straight, "wait... what?"

"Yeah, I don't know?"

He got to his feet and took off up the stairs, "Noct!" He yelled through the door and pounding against it, "hey! Let me in!" The other side was silent, silent and locked. Gladio gave a huff and with a thrust of his shoulder he had the door flying open. Noct was laying on the bed almost naked and covered in sweat, his head lolled back and off the bed as he turned to look at Gladio he groaned softly, "fuck Noct!?" The shield screamed at the man as he scooped him up off the bed.

Ignis and Prompto were both staring in shock, "what is going on?"

"I think he's overdosed," Gladio called as he hurried into the bathroom he turned on the cold water, "go, get me ice."

Ignis stood in the doorway as Prompto ran out of the room doing just that, his eyes wide and focused on the two before him, "Gladio," he whispered, "what is happening?"

"I thought..." Gladio sighed heavily as he stepped into the cold shower throwing his boyf- his _Prince_ into the water letting it run over him, "I don't know Iggy. He was different, but I didn't realize it was this type of different."

"Is it all the energy boost he's been chugging?"

"You saw?"

"Y _ou_ saw?"

The two shared a quiet look before they both looked at Noctis who had let out a loud yelp and pushed against Gladio as if he was trying to get from the cold water. "Focus, focus!" Gladio demanded from the other and sunk down into the bathtub pulling Noct away from the cold, "focus."

"Get off of me!" Noct screamed and shoved against the other, "get away."

"Noct," Ignis shook his head and looked over when he heard Prompto coming back into the room, "thanks, can you go see if there are any warm towels?" He asked of the blonde who had worry written all over his face before he took off again, Ignis turned back to the bathroom and stepped in laying the bowl of ice in the sink, "you have to stop this."

Noctis was still struggling against Gladio doing his best to get away but the other wasn't relenting. He wasn't strong enough to even fight it. Gladiolus was quietly staring down at the smaller man in his arms holding him tightly. He was still burning hot, but at least he was awake now. The coolness of the water hitting the other, was splashing against his chest and face while the stream pounded against the both of them. Prompto had returned now and was holding two, large, fluffy towels and looking at the both of them: Noct sobbing as he yelled, his weak arms shoving at Gladio's chest while Gladio held him without moving.

Ignis turned and met his look with a small smile and took the towels, leaning in to turn the water off before he offered them to Gladio and Noctis.

The Prince jerked the towel from Ignis then glared, "get out!"

Prompto and Ignis backed out shutting the door, leaving Gladiolus alone with the other who was still trying to turn out of his arms. Gladio waited patiently and quietly until finally exhaustion won over and Noct laid limp against him. At some point they had heard Ignis and Prompto leave the room through the closed door leaving them alone.

When the man was finally still Gladio turned his eyes to him. Two big, purple eyes swimming with tears met the others before a quiet voice came from him, "what are you doing, Noct?"

Noctis blinked at the question; he stared back quiet for a long moment before letting out a weary sigh that was concealed by the shake in his body, "it's less painful to kill myself then it is to die from the.. the wound."

"What wound?"

"My side, it's a Daemon wound."

"Th-that's.. impossible?"

"Well, I thought so too but apparently not."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know until... Ardyn had me, and he said he would heal it but you all came and..." The brunette closed his eyes with a hiss of pain, "I don't know how to fix this. Not without Luna or him, and we don't have either."

Gladio tensed slightly, his jaw growing tight, "you have to stop drinking those pick-me-ups, Noct, this is... you look terrible."

"I was trying to die, Gladio, I wasn't too concerned."

Gladiolus cringed again at the thought, his eyes narrowing, "no, we will fix this - okay?"

"I..." he fell silent and laid his head against the shield's shoulder, "I don't want to tell Iggy and Prompt yet, okay?"

Gladio held him tightly, rubbing his back before finally getting to his feet and helping him stand, "I'll go get you something to eat, you'll be okay by yourself right?"

"Yeah," Noctis nodded slowly, gripping the counter tightly as the man dropped his arms, "Glads... I, uh," he looked over realizing he was alone already the door sounding to the room let him know the other had left. He drug his eyes back to himself in the mirror seeing the dark rings that covered his eyes and cheeks, frowning deeply. He looked bad, terrible, hollow... he looked like he was depleted but more than that he looked like a skeleton and felt like one too. Noct made his way back into the bedroom and found it cleaned up, assuming Prompto and Ignis had done it while he was in there freaking out at Gladio and on the table was a potion, a healing potion, with a note from Ignis.

 _Takka said it'd heal you, you'll need some rest to be back to normal but this will get you close. You're not alone Noct, we're all here._

He picked up the potion and looked at it, it was red and he knew it would take away the evidence of his drug abuse but it wouldn't take away the side pain, it wouldn't heal him completely. Nothing could do that, not unless he had Ardyn or Lunafreya and he didn't have them. A shiver coursed through his body, his hands were shaking and he knew he was getting another fever, it was going to be a long night... a long couple of days trying to detox and even though he had been so mean to Gladio he knew he would have _all_ of them there to walk him through it and he could at least give them a few more weeks of happiness, of normality, before his wound took him.

He could do that much.

/

 **It was an u** gly sight, and if Noct hadn't be as delirious as he was he might have been embarrassed but it was safe to say he wasn't because he hadn't even been aware during much of it. Though his friends had, they saw everything and even at some points had to take breaks from it all and finally almost 72 hours later as he was waking Noctis found he wasn't alone.

Prompto was laying on the ground next to his bed and Ignis on the bed next to him, the two of them fast asleep. He stretched out, his muscles ached. His whole body did actually and he wanted nothing more than to get into an ice bath but as soon as he moved to push of the bed he was quickly forced right back down with a loud, startled grunt. His whole side was in pain, nearly paralyzing pain. It rocked through his body and made his whole body shake even after he laid back and took the pressure off. The scream had startled both Ignis and Prompto awake who jumped up and looked at him in concern.

"Noct?"

"My side!" He yelled in shock, shutting his eyes tightly and grasping at his side realizing he was practically naked.

"Side?" Prompto looked over, "what are you talking about?"

"My side," he gasped out with a red face and an angry growl, his breathing coming out better now as he relaxed into the comfortable bed before breathing out roughly and looked down. It was healed, completely - the outside. Barely just a scar but inside? His whole side burned, from where the scar bad been straight to his hips and down into his leg, and up over his chest and into his arm.

"What are talking about Noct?"

The Prince let out a nervous breath, "I don't know, I..." he grunted quietly unable to finish.

"Maybe it's phantom pain?" Prompto asked looking at the two curiously.

"Maybe," Noct agreed eagerly, "I'm sure once I get up and moving it won't hurt near as much,' and as he said that he forced himself up, biting back the pain quietly. Ignis watched him closely, Prompto hovered and then finally Noct shifted to his feet with just a quiet grunt of discomfort, "where is Glads?"

"He's been out hunting," Ignis answered, "went off with Dave, he comes back every night though so nothing to worry about, he'll be back around here shortly."

"Every night?"

"It's been a couple days," Prompto explained, "three to be exact."

"Oh," Noct nodded, "he's been hunting the whole time?"

"Yeah, just to help Takka stay stocked up and been helping Dave find some lost hunters and dog tags."

"Sure," Noct nodded, "I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"I'll wait!" Prompto answered excitedly, easing back onto the bed.

"I'll let Takka know you're ready to eat," Ignis suggested, "hey you uh... you're looking better, Noct."

"Thanks Specs, I feel better." He answered quietly and hurried into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him before sinking down to the floor against the door with a silent, quiet, sob.

 _He wasn't here? He doesn't... want me anymore? He **hates** me, for real? _


	5. Obsessed Fixation

**A/N** : Now that I am flying solo I am sure it was change just a bit, I don't want to disrespect the work Tiff and I did together so the first four chapters will stay as are. I tried to keep it the exact same writing style, but this is all me since she is no longer going to be writing for this one (or writing period, if you follow her.) She has had to step away. Also not 100% sure how my beta (they're a HP beta and I didn't want to bombard them with another genre even if it is to just check simple things) feels about FFXV so I have worked on this completely my own. Sorry if it is trash. Heh. ~ kiz

 **Warnings** : Maybe some spoilers if you _haven't_ played Episode Gladio yet. But it isn't too much of one, you might not even notice it. Fluffy chapter btw, I'm a sucker for the smut. I mean, romance!

A/U Final Fantasy XV. GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own FFXV or any of the likes.

"And you heard my heart stop beating  
and you wanted not to cry as your sympathetic whispers—  
they told a tale of bad goodbyes." _  
_- _One Man Drinking Games,_ Mayday Parade.

* * *

 **The three were sitti** ng at a table in the diner, Ignis and Prompt mostly just watching Noct and making sure he was eating. It was unsettling but it was the way it was. Noct tried his best to ignore their prying eyes and ate his burger slowly. It was his most favorite meal Takka had been as accommodating as he could.

Gladio came in halfway through their meal and with only a wave at Prompto who excitedly greeted him he sat at the bar, willing himself not to look. If he looked he lost and he wasn't sure exactly what it was he was going to lose but whatever it was he didn't want to.

Noctis stared, openly. He was hurt, that much was obvious, _I'm not even worth a glance?_ He growled, the grip on his half eaten burger making it smash beneath his hand. Ignis was still talking, though it was going pretty unnoticed by Noct. He wasn't even sure what he was talking about, the last thing he heard was something about how they had all the Royal Arms.

He tried to focus in when he heard Prompto's excited voice, "what about we head to Cape Caem? See if we can help them with anything, we can rest up there and then by Friday we will head to Altissia?"

"Look at you," Noct said quietly, finally looking away from Gladio, "being helpful."

"I'm always helpful!"

Noct smirked, "that's fine, I don't care." He added after a moment and cringed into his seat. It was unnoticed by the other two, luckily.

"Really, you're okay with this?" Iggy asked after a second, "we'll have to stop and get those gems for Dino. We can send it with a hunter to him."

"Mm, okay," Noct nodded and pushed himself up, "I'm gonna take a short walk, I want to stretch my legs."

"Need an escort?" Prompto asked quickly, jumping up.

"I'll be okay," the King answered, "if I get bad I'll give someone a call...?"

"Yeah? Okay," the gun gave a slow nod and flicked his eyes to Ignis who was frowning.

"Alright, thanks," Noct stepped around the two slowly, his whole body was on fire. It felt like his side was tearing from the inside out. Without another word he was outside after a second, and moved slowly around the building stepping out into the plane, he was trying to focus on walking rather than the pain that was threatening to bring him to his knees.

He needed Ardyn or Luna because that was the only way he knew how to handle these type of wounds. Luna healed people from these wounds on her trip through the lands before she was able to make it to Altica, and obviously Ardyn was versed in the healing magic.

He wasn't more than 20 feet from the Inn when he heard a set of footsteps behind him, he sighed quietly, "I'm _still_ okay Prompto."

"I'll let him know," they answered and Noct twirled around in shock.

"Glads." He whispered and practically ran to the shield, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Gladio froze, his arms to his side and he pulled back slightly looking down at the other, "what are you doing?" He whispered, "don't do _this_."

"Gladio," Noct pleaded, "I need you. Please."

The raven haired man stared, his eyebrow lifted, "what? Noct stop..."

"Why ar-?" He stepped back, frowning, "why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing this to you... Noctis you told me to leave you alone," he whispered and crossed his arms against his chest.

"When have you ever done anything I said?"

"When you looked at me like you hated me."

The words hit Noct like a truck, he stepped back with a gasp and swallowed audibly, "o-oh."

Gladio sighed, "I don't want to hurt you Noct and I most certainly don't want to get hurt.. you don't need me, you were right. You went your whole life wit-."

Noct cut him off, shaking his head, "what are you doing?"

"I think... I think it's for the best if I meet you all up at Caem on Friday."

"No." Noct shook his head, "you can't, I won't allow it."

"Noctis don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I'll make it real simple." Noct answered, his voice growing with his anger, "stay."

Gladio sighed and pulled his hands down his face.

Noctis watched him closely, "I was drugged up, Gladio. I was fucked up. I... don't leave, please. I need you to stay."

The shield looked at him curiously, _what did he just say?_

"Please, Gladio.. I'll do anything you want. You don't want me to talk to you? I'll manage. You don't want to stay in my room? Okay, I'll get my own or share with Prompt... You'd rather I didn't even look at you? I-I'll do my best..." Noctis was begging, his voice laced with emotion, "just please don't leave me. I love you, Gladio, please don't leave me."

The shield stared at him, his eyes wide and before he could think better of it he reached down, cradling the smaller man in his arms. It was a soft hug, a warm one. One that wrapped all around the King and held him together despite the fact he was very obviously falling apart.

And when he looked down to see Noctis staring at him, he pressed his lips to the man in a long, hard kiss. A kiss that took all of his pain away. A kiss that made the tears seem stupid and useless, a kiss that made _his_ King whimper, a kiss that gave them both just a moment of peace.

Gladio picked him up, holding him carefully and close nuzzling against his cheek and then his neck, "Noct," he breathed out against the man's ear, "you're everything to me."

Noct was clutching to him, holding him tightly, nodding his head as if he could see even though he knew he couldn't. He didn't care, it was enough. It was more than enough. It was perfect. "I'm so sorry Glads."

"Shh," Gladio shook his head, closing his eyes, "we're going to figure everything out, okay?"

"Together?"

"Together."

The taller one answered, glancing up at the darkening sky, "we should get you inside, it's getting dark and you need rest."

"I need rest?" Noct snorted, "I just slept for like 3 days... I hear you've been rather busy though, I think you might need sleep more than me."

"I might," Gladio chuckled but he didn't move, and Noct didn't ask. They stood there, Gladio still holding him and his lips pressing to Noct's cheek softly again and again, until finally he pulled back to look at him properly. It was a look that would have brought Noctis to his knees had he been standing and instead it make him shiver. He drug his thumb along the man's lips, smiling softly at Gladio, "hm?"

"Nothing," Noct answered through his grin, "I just missed you."

"You missed me?"

"Terribly so," he answered.

Gladio sat him on his feet, "let's get inside where you can tell me all about missing me."

"A little needy tonight, Glads?" Noct smiled to himself but turned with him and followed him inside. The two were quiet the walk in, Gladio having yet to answer, passing a few hunters who offered a wave and smile at the two as they weaved through the Inn to get up to their room.

Prompto and Ignis weren't around the diner or the lobby, nor was their door open. Noct wasn't too concerned about it, they were probably just as happy as he was to have a night without each other. Noct stepped out of his boots, kicking them across the room before letting out a quiet sigh and stretching his arms above his head, "how's it feel?" Gladio asked, making Noct glance over and see him staring at him with watchful eyes.

"A little sore," Noct shrugged, "not as bad as I thought it would, maybe I'm just getting used to it now though."

"Where's it hurt the most?" Gladio took a step closer and held out his hands as if asking permission to approach.

The King nodded before looking down and raising his shirt to show him, "mostly the muscles," he explained. The cosmetic of the wound was perfect, just a scar. The skin was a little red, looking overused but other than that it didn't seem to be much, "they just feel tight, at the moment but when I let them stretch and relax they're fine." Noct was saying and ran his hand over his side, "maybe he was wrong afterall."

"We can only hope," Gladio said softly.

Noct grinned, "it'll be fine, Glads. You'll make sure of it, right?" He glanced over as he asked, his smile growing, and his hand worked down his side, "it'll be fine in just a few days. Who would have thought rest was all it would take?" He was trying to lighten the whole thing because he knew it wasn't just going to heal. He could feel that much. And while it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. He was just good at hiding it.

His muscles were on fire, every time he moved or stretched them they pulled and the pain was working it's way down his side and into his right thigh muscles. It wasn't healing but he could pretend it was, just like he had thought he would. He could do that.

"Strange concept," Gladio mused, smiling in return, "I forgot what that looked like."

"What?"

"Your smile."

Noct chuckled, shaking his head, "you're being silly."

"No, I'm being honest," his tongue flicked out along his bottom lip, "you know what else I forgot?"

"Hm?"

"What you taste like..."

Noct stared at him, his eyes growing wide, "Gladiolus." He whispered through his grin, "are you hitting on me?"

Gladio was blushing now, and he ran a hand through his hair, "well..." his head was tilted to the side and he glanced down with the blush, "I was just thinking about the things I missed about you."

Noctis laughed with a wink, "I know ways to fix that feeling," he started, letting his shirt drop back in place, "if you wanted to give that a shot?"

"Do you?" Gladio was trying for brave and confident but the moment Noct looked at him with those dark blue eyes and that sexy smile he felt like he was melting, oh it had been so long since he had seen that look. It had been so long since he had the chance to even see Noct. And he was growing just as nervous as he was weeks ago. Weeks ago when Noct first gave him that look.

"Well, sure," Noct nodded and leaned forward giving Gladio a peck on the lips, "you wanted me to tell you about how much I missed you, hm?" He asked stepping around the other to the fridge. He bent down grabbing two beers, after opening both and passing one to the shield he took a long drink.

"Oh," Gladdy nodded, taking the beer and a drink of his own. _Ohkay...?_

Noct was smiling to himself, it going unnoticed by Gladius who was taking a seat at the table chair with a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?" Noct called over, finishing his beer. He couldn't help but fear the rejection, it had happened before _everything_ so many times, save the one night. The one night that had started it. And it wasn't that Noct didn't respect it - he did, he just didn't want to get either of them riled up and in the process risk whatever it was that clicked in Gladio's mind and made him shy away.

It was safer for the two of them to take the step back, it was safer and less threatening to their egos. Not to mention the pain he was in, he wasn't sure if he was buried deep in Gladio's ass he'd be able to hide the pain he wasn't so sure he'd be able to keep up the pretense.

Noct threw his beer bottle away before opening his bag and grabbing a change of clothes out, he'd wait until Gladio asked him outright, until Gladio offered, until _his_ Gladio was comfortable. "Glads?" He asked softly, quietly, laying the folded clothing on the bed.

"Mhm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gladio shook his head, "I was waiting."

"Mmhm?" Noct prompted him with a hand wave.

"Oh, for you to talk?" He shrugged, and laughed softly, "I thought you were about to go on a roll."

Noctis was chuckling as he sat on the edge of the bed tiredly, "Ah." He laid back on his side, facing Gladio, "I missed that laugh," he whispered, "and your hair, and your eyes, and your lips..." His mouth lifted in a half smile, "and those kisses, and the way you look just waking up and how you're too warm at night and how you hold me all the tim-."

Gladio had stood sometime in the middle of Noct's spiel and with a nervous noise he leaned across the short distance and pressed those lips that Noct missed to his and gave him that kiss he missed. "That kiss?"

"That kiss," Noct answered and ran his fingers through Gladio's hair, "and this hair." He leaned forward laying his cheek against the others, "and this warmth."

"Know how to get the full effect of all of this warmth?" Gladio asked with his blush.

"Mm?" Noct had his eyes closed, dragging his fingers through the man's long hair.

Gladio cleared his throat quietly and sucked in a hiss of breath, "we get naked."

Noctis opened his eyes, "Glads..."

"You really don't want this anymore do you? I really fucked up, didn't I?" Gladio whispered, his nerves crushing him completely.

"No," Noct shook his head quickly, "I don't want to rush you, and I'm exhausted and all of this. All of us, it isn't about that - okay?"

Gladio blushed again, and rubbed his hand against his black jeans, "o-oh. Now I feel like an asshole."

"You're not an asshole, Glads," Noct answered, "I just want you to know I respect you, it doesn't matter."

"What if I want it?" Gladio asked without meeting his eyes, "I mean, what if it's a good kind of nervous and I _am_ ready?"

"Are you?"

Gladio smiled faintly, nodding, "y-yes."

"Why now?"

"I want you, Noct, I thought I had lost you forever... And I was too scared to even talk to you in front of people because of my nerves. That isn't how I want this to end." Gladio sighed, "Prince or... King. I'm yours," he added, grabbing Noct's hand with his own and bringing it to his lips, "so, let me be yours?"

"Does this mean we're a thing, Glads?"

"It does," Gladio said with an eyeroll.

Noct smiled, "no backing out of that one, baby."

"Promise?"

"Oh, I promise." Noct winked, and leaned forward, "why don't we shower?"

"You're sore, hm?"

"I am," Noct nodded and got up, "or a bath. Your choice, big guy."

Gladio looked after him, before following. Noct was standing in the middle of the bathroom undressing as Gladio got warm water running and pulled the overhead so the shower ran. When he turned around it was to find Noctis waiting for him. He slid his hands over Gladio's chest before working his fingers under the dark tank top and pushing it up his body, "y'know... maybe Prom is right about our outfits."

"It's part of our history."

"I think I'm offering a brighter future, right?" Noct asked, reaching from behind Gladio to his front and unfastening his jeans. "I can change things, I'm the King after all."

"Clothing... such royal duty." Gladio muttered, watching the other's hands move down his dark jeans before they fell to his ankle.

Noctis bit the front of his arm, "careful Gladiolus, or I'll pick out a set of colors you hate."

"I don't hate any colors."

"Yellow," Noct dropped his arms and stepping around him to get into the open shower, "I don't forget anything."

"Apparently not."

Noct smirked and leaned back into the warm stream of water, stretching his arms to the side and tilting his body to let the warm water run over his tender side with a loud sigh. It did help a lot, the warm water was relaxing to his muscles. Gladio watched his as he undressed the rest of the way before joining him. "What colors are you really thinking, Your Highness?"

"I don't know, blues probably." Noct answered stepping back to lean against Gladio. The two were quiet, relaxing, Gladio running his large hands through Noctis' soft hair with soap. "Iggy said Arenae was around a few days?"

"I don't want to talk about her or him or Prompto or Dave or Takka or, _especially_ , Cindy." Gladio whispered and ran his hands down Noct's neck and across his shoulders to rub both of them slowly.

The King smiled, "what do you want to talk about then?"

"Nothing, unless it involves just me and you."

* * *

 **"Alright, Noc** t," Iggy started pulling the car over one the side of the road behind a vendor, 'we're here." Gladio had been unable to move for the past two hours of the car ride because Noct had leaned up against him and fell asleep. "Did he not sleep well?" Ignis asked, giving Gladio a rather pointed look.

"He slept fine," Gladio snapped his answer, "the whole night through. I stayed awake to make sure," he added in a softer tone before wrapping one arm around Noct and holding him against his chest as he shifted to get out of the car. He had kept his word and hadn't told Prompto or Ignis about the wound and what Ardyn said though he felt as if he should.

"Can you believe we're going to Altissia in two days?" Prompto asked, coming up beside the two, he had his camera out as he talked taking snapshots of their surroundings, "oh! Did we get the statues for Talcott?"

"Yes," Ignis nodded and held out the blue and white one in his hand, "this should complete his set."

"Good," Prompto took the small figurines from Ignis excitedly, cradling them in his hand, "he'll like them, I hope."

"I imagine he will." Ignis grinned, "I'm going to talk with Monica about getting that last delivery to Dino."

"Sure," Gladio nodded and carried Noct up the steep slope to the hideaway.

Prompto had run ahead of him and when he looked up he saw the boy had his camera pointed directly at the two, taking the photo, "think he is going to be ready by Friday?"

Gladio wasn't so sure, but instead he just smiled and nodded, "yeah, I think he will. He'll probably ready tomorrow once he gets another day of rest."

Prompto smiled and allowed the camera to rest against his chest, "I'm scared, Glads, Arenae said it was getting dark out there."

"Of course it is, they are raising Daemon armies," Gladio frowned, "everything is getting infected by it."

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking with her," Gladio answered, shifting his arms slightly to have a better hold on the sleeping man, "she mentioned everything is getting infected by their spreading disease." He frowned, "people, children, machinery, anim-." He cut himself off with wide eyes and he looked down at Noct the moment he started saying the word. "Oh..." He whispered, "come on, let's get him inside I have to make a call."

Gladio took off at a light jog, not bothering to greet anyone in the house as he hurried through to lay Noct down, leaving Prompto to explain everything was fine just that Noctis was a little tired. He took the back door and headed away, past the lighthouse to make his phone call.

"Hey Cor."

 _"Not wanting to go on another test-of-strength are you, Shield?"_

"No," Gladio laughed, despite himself, "I was wondering if you could swing by Caem or maybe we could meet somewhere? I got something we need to talk about."

 _"Sure, I'll meet you there actually. It wouldn't hurt me to see everyone."_

"Right, I'll wait down at the turn off."

Cor paused on the line, _"everything okay, Gladio?"_

"I don't know Cor, I'm not sure." He hung up and headed back, checking on Noct again before heading down out to the street.

"Leaving, Glads?"

"Nah, Cor is going to stop by," Gladio explained, "I need to talk to him, so I'm waiting for him."

"Ah," Ignis nodded, "I got the shipment sent off to Dino and I'm going to help Monica cook, I figured I'd offer her some of her stock seeing as we're gonna be heading to Altissia, we won't need it there."

"Sure," Gladio grinned, "Noct is still sleeping, I'll be up soon." He added seeing the black car he was waiting on coming down the road. Ignis watched him head towards the car, sliding into the passenger seat before Cor could even put it in park. Gladio tried to avoid the shocked expression Cor wore as he slid in, "sorry, I didn't want to risk you getting out and having to find a way to get you back in. It's private in here."

"What's going on Gladio?"

"Noct told me somethings, last week..."

"Ignis did call and tell about his problem."

Gladio nodded, "this is a little different."

"What about you two being together?" Cor asked, giving him a rather passive look, "I can't tell you how to live, Gladio, but do realize he is the King and after all of this is through he's still going to be the King. Even more so then he is now."

"No," Gladio sighed, "I mean, I get that, but no." He pushed a hand through his hair roughly and blew out a long breath, "look when Noct started drinking those boost it was because he was in pain, he got hurt during a hunt. It tore his side up pretty bad, now aesthetically it's fine. It just looks like a scar, but inside he's still in a lot of pain." Gladio frowned and looked away, "I'm not supposed to talk about this actually, strict orders from the King and _not_ my boyfriend."

"Then don't talk about it, Gladio."

"He's dying," Gladio whispered, "and I don't know how to help him."

"That's a pretty serious thing to say." Cor's tone was dark and Gladio knew if he looked over the look would be dark too.

"I know, after we pulled him out of the castle and Ardyn's uh.. _Imprisonment_ , I guess? I was talking with the girl that helped us, Arenae." He said softly, "she mentioned some things the Imperial Empire was doing with Daemons. They are making an army, using humans, children, machinery and animals and Ardyn mentioned to Noct - I guess this was a Daemon wound and from Noct is telling me he really believes it is."

"Why?"

"The pain he feels, I guess and how he feels." Gladio blew out a slow breath, "he thinks he's changing."

Cor stared at Gladio in shock, his eyes growing wide, "why are you just now telling me about this?!"

"I wasn't sure, I thought maybe it was just a trick but last night when he was sleeping... He hasn't woke up but maybe a few hours to get in the car and eat. For the majority of it Cor he's been asleep but still in pain, he says he can feel it growing. Then I was thinking about the stuff she said, animals."

Cor nodded and turned the car off, "I don't know anyone that can heal that, aside from Luna and she in Altissia." He frowned deeply, "I'll head in to see him, and throw out some feelers and see what I can find."

"Ok," Gladio nodded and pushed his door open.

"Gladio, about you and him being together," Cor added and gave a soft smile, "I don't know how it'll work out, for either of you but I think we all know the deal is off with the Empire so... I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks," Gladio smiled softly, "now I just got to save his life."

"The never ending duties of the King's Shield."

/

 **Noctis eas** ed up the stairs, following Prompto. Iris was in tow, along with Ignis and Talcott, once he was tucked away in the loft style room he shot a smile over at Gladio who was sitting in the arm chair with a book propped open. He looked up at the entrance of the four, smiling back.

Iris was pulling her phone out, challenging the boys to a game.

"What game? I want to play?" Talcott asked excitedly, looking over Prompto's arm having ran right to the blonde.

"Here, Talcott," Noct smiled and handed his phone to the boy, "Prompto will help you, you can play on mine."

"Really, are you sure?" He smiled widely taking the phone after Noctis nodded and ran back over to Prompto, "I can be like you, Prompto!"

"Nothing to get too excited over," Ignis joked nuding the gun playfully as he laid on the bed next to the two, his own phone out and ready, "going to join Glads?"

"Sure," Gladio closed his book, leaning forward to take Noct's hand as the man moved past him to sit on the couch. He took his hand and gave a small pull placing Noct on his lap as he double tapped his phone screen. "I got a seat right here."

Noct grinned, "I noticed," he leaned back against Gladio's chest, "I was being considerate of young Talcott and your sister."

Gladio glanced over at Iris who was laying across the couch, her eyes flicking away the moment their eyes locked, "she'll live, I bet."

"One can hope," Noctis smiled and plucked Gladio's phone from his hand setting the game up for him, "alright boys _and_ Iris."

"I'll kick your ass too, Noct!"

Noct laughed, "trash talking _me_?!" He winked at Gladio, "I'll take this round, babe, gonna show them who's boss." Gladiolus shook his head, relaxing more and ran his hand over Noct's back in a soft motion feeling him lean into his touch as he heard the game start up.

True to his word Noct won the round and passed the phone to Gladio, "y'know, big guy, anytime you want me to level your character up just ask."

Gladio rolled his eyes, "oh right, sorry I don't spend so much time on my phone."

Noct smirked and pushed up, "I'm gonna shower," he grinned over at Talcott after saying that, "good job, by the way, Talcott."

"Thanks!" The boy smiled widely and glanced over at Prompto, "did you hear that?"

"I did," Prompto laughed and reached out giving his hair a ruffle, "he doesn't even say that stuff to me."

"Must be because you suck," Iris chimed in from the couch.

Ignis laughed, "just like your brother," he shook his head, "too much mouth!"

Iris beamed proudly at Gladio who was shaking his head, yet again, "calm down Specs, we'll form an alliance against you three."

Noct decided on a bath, listening to the five bicker through the wall, he took his time relaxing into the warm water. He had wished he could have seen Cor, Prompto had told him he had been by but Noct had slept through all of it and even after getting a whole day of sleep he was still tired.

He knew what it was from, but he didn't want to believe it. It was hard to imagine. He ran his hands over his side and sighed out in a hiss, it was like a prick of a million needs when he touched it. The warm water working as it had last night to finally relax his muscles, to finally calm their searing pain but part of him knew it was because of the night. Halfway through dinner he was able to relax finally, his shoulders stopped being so tense and it was more of a dual ache rather than a searing pain. Noct frowned deeply and leaned back against the bath wall shutting his eyes.

/

 **He must hav** e drifted off because it took him a moment to place his surroundings when he heard a pound on the door, "Noct? You okay?"

"Yeah, Ig," Noct called quickly and pushed to his feet, "just relaxing," he yelled back and stood, "I'm getting out now."

"Just checking," Ignis called back.

Noct heard nothing on the other side and grabbed the towel drying off quickly before he pulled the drain and started to get dressed. He had grabbed one of Gladio's tank-tops suddenly wishing he hadn't as he realized the room was going to be shared with Prompto and Ignis tonight, he knew how embarrassed Gladio got; but it was too late now. It was picked out and on.

He pulled his black sweatpants on, they were tight fitting especially compared to the too big shirt that almost hung off his body like a dress which Noct quickly rolled a few times to attempt and try to hide the length. When he exited he saw it just the four of them, Prompto was setting up a movie, Ignis was relaxing on the couch and Gladio was lounging in the chair.

"Iris is getting drinks," Prompto said when Noct appeared, "hungry or anything? I noticed you didn't eat much at dinner?" Ignis looked over at the question, his eyes boring into Noct seriously.

"Actually," Noct started, stopping at his bag and pulling out large chocolate bar, "got enough for everyone, everyone except Glad's. He hates the stuff."

"Do I?" Gladio lifted a brow, watching his smirking boyfriend break off two chunks before tossing it to Prompto, "I don't quite remember it that way."

"I don't forget anything," Noct winked, "I remember you throwing a completely uncalled for fit."

Gladio pushed off the chair to his feet, and gave Noct a small, playful glare as he stalked towards him, "uncalled for? It was four in the morning and you were eating chocolate."

"Uncalled for, I'm _the_ King. I do what I want." Noct answered, hands on his hips and a wink, "isn't that right?"

Gladio's ears turned red and he cleared his throat, before picking the other up and tossing him lightly on the bed. Noct fought the wince down, mostly because the pain went unnoticed by himself. It seemed his night time theory was right, and it was the first time he was having fun in weeks, maybe a whole month.

Gladio was quick to join him on the full-size bed, hovering over the other, "careful there, Gladiolus, we are sharing a room."

"I'm aware."

"Must be where this bout of confidence came from?" Noct quirked a brow, "I have it on good authority you're _actually_ all types of nervous."

"Whose authority?"

Noct laughed quietly, "mine."

The shield smiled widely, his flush growing, "you might be right, but it so good to see you laugh and smile I don't ca-."

"Alright I got us all beers!" Iris' voice sounded which had Gladio practically scrambling off the bed with two wide eyes and hurrying to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Prompto laughed loudly, and Noct glanced over with a smile seeing the camera up. Ignis chuckled, shaking his head, "thank you Iris, I do believe you can take the seat, I think your brother will be laying over there with Noct."

"Thanks," the girl handed Noct two beers, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Iris," Noct smiled softly and laid back on the pillows taking a bit of his chocolate. Gladio didn't come out until the movie started and when he did he shut the lights off before sliding up behind Noct and pulling the other back against his chest. "You took too long and I drank most of your beer too." Noct whispered as soon as he felt Gladio pull him in.

"That's okay," Gladio nuzzled his neck, shutting his eyes, "did you eat my chocolate too?"

"I might have," Noct chuckled quietly.

Gladio hummed and kissed the back of his neck, relaxing against the other, "you look good in my shirt you know?"

"I do know," Noct answered in the same whisper, pushing back against Gladio, "so good I'm a little disappointed we got three other people in here." Gladio smiled with his lips pressed to Noct's neck, moving his lips up to his ear giving his earlobe a soft tug, "I think you should try my clothes on sometime."

Gladio blushed all over again, "I don't think they'd fit."

Noct lifted his shoulder, "you _are_ quite the big guy." And as he said it he could feel it, right against his hamstring Gladio's growing erection pressed against him, "only one way to find out, honestly." Noct's voice was quiet, so quiet it was hard to hear but Gladio could because he was focusing.

Noct felt him shift, as if he was looking for some type of relief without being obvious and Noct rolled forward so they weren't touch, smiling to himself. Gladio huffed quietly, sliding his hand over Noct's back, hiking up the too large tank-top to rub his skin and looked towards the movie where he knew Noct was focusing now as he let out a quiet laugh at something being said there.

Iris left before the movie ended with a yawn and a, "I'll see you all tomorrow," though the only two that answered were Gladio and Noct, Ignis hadn't even tried to stay awake. He started the movie with his music on in his ear phone and glasses off. Prompto had been propped up against a pillow but had put his own headphones in and started playing a video game sometime towards the beginning but from where Noctis was he could see the pause menu and the two could hear the soft snore coming from him.

Iris pulled the door closed behind her, and the two were left (practically) alone, "you're a tease." Gladio whispered leaning towards Noct, who rolled over to face him a small smile.

"Am I?'

"You are." Gladio narrowed his eyes, hissing the moment Noct brushed his fingers against him through the material of his sleep pants.

The man laughed quietly, "still hard?"

"Of course I am," Gladio hissed, biting his lip, "this is so wrong."

"What part?" Noct had his hand beneath the waistband of his pants, cupping him and pulling him out under the blankets, looking at him seriously, "hm?"

"They're," Gladio gasped quietly, their voices soft, low, whispers, "right - there."

"They are," Noct agreed, stroking the man slowly, "better be quiet, Glads."

Gladio whimpered biting his lip and closing his eyes, "Gods Noct."

"Shh," Noct leant forward and kissed him softly, "quiet." Gladio nodded, his eyes closed and Noct worked his hand up and down the man's length, running his thumb over the head of his cock he watched Gladio blush and felt him push into his hand. Noct was moving slowly, easing down the bed a little disappointed he wouldn't have the pleasure to see the look on Gladio's face the moment he wrapped his lips around his cock.

But he'd make due.

Noct did just that, without a warning or a fault in his step he pushed his hand down the large length and then his lips wrapped around him quickly pulling his boyfriend's cock into his mouth with a long suck.

Gladio tensed and his hand came flying out lifting the covers and looking down his body to see Noct at his waist pushing his cock into his mouth, _oh no._ He gasped out, his other hand covering his lips, _this is wrong._ As he thought it he laid his hand on Noct's hair with the complete intention to pull him off (sure, Glads, sure) but instead he directed him down further. Noct moved up and down his length slowly, just as slow as he had stroked him and after a few bobs he pulled back glancing up at Gladio who was still staring in shock the moonlight washing over his face.

Noct wrapped his fingers around him again, stroking the saliva coated cock and licking his lips. Gladio clamped his mouth tightly, letting out a barely audible groan as he watched him. Noct stretched up against his body, "cum," he whispered, and Gladio shook his head with frantic eyes. "Not a suggestion, baby," Noct added as he dropped his hand and eased his sweats off, "go ahead Glads."

Gladio flicked his eyes across the room to Ignis seeing he was still asleep, oblivious and then down to Prompt seeing the same thing. Noct drug his nails against Gladio's balls a bit rough, "I'm here," he growled out just above a whisper, the tone of his voice causing Gladio more alarm than the scratch. "Now, cum," he demanded again and when he said it he shifted so Gladio's hot, saliva coated cock was tucked against his, "for me?"

Gladio couldn't have even tried to fight it back, the moment Noct's throbbing length slid against him he lost it. He bucked forward and his seed sprayed out against Noct's pelvis and own cock, "good," Noct purred, kissing his chest, his neck and used his free hand to pray Gladio's clamped hand away to kiss his lips. "So good," he whispered against his lips still giving the other's cock his utmost attention, feeling him quiver beneath him.

"Noct," Gladio breathed out quietly, his whole body hot now and Noct smiled kissing him again to shut him up. He slid his tongue along the bottom of Gladio's lip and then into his mouth, tasting him as he shifted his hand from Gladio's length to his own, he moved faster as he touched himself, rougher.

Pressing his hips in a grinding motion against the other man, touching himself in short, quick, strokes. "No, fuck me," Gladio pleaded, "please?"

"Not right now," Noct shook his head, arching up against the man, "talk to me," he asked as he rutted against his shield.

Gladio wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it and once again he flicked his eyes to both Prompto and Ignis seeing they were still asleep and then back to Noct who breathed out heavily. Gladio ran a shaky hand down his side, rubbing his thigh and back up as if offering to touch him. Noct dropped his own hand and then moment Gladio wrapped around him he moaned against his chest quiet and muffled, thrusting his hips into his hand, "fuck Glads." The shield blushed at the whispered words, and it wasn't long before Noct dug his nails against his chest and gave his hips one last thrust up against him shutting his eyes with the orgasm, practically laying against him with a heavy sigh. "Gods," Noct whispered, kissing his shoulder and shutting his eyes.

Gladio cradled him against his chest, nuzzling his neck, he didn't want to think it but he couldn't help it as he held the King to his body all he could think was, _I might lose this._

"We made a mess," Noct whispered after a moment, his breathing coming out softly.

"We did," Gladio smiled and held the other tighter, "I should clean it up."

Noct hummed and wiggled against the man before pulling from his hold, "I got it, you stay put." Gladio watched him stand and pulled his sweats off the bed before stepping into the bathroom, when he returned he had a warm, wet wash cloth that he used to clean wipe Gladio's hand and then his legs and lastly he took extra care running it over his cock. Gladio shivered slightly before feeling his sleep pants being pulled back up his legs realizing they hadn't even made it the whole way off.

Once his shield was cleaned and tucked away, Noct hurried back to the bathroom washed out the washcloth and joined him back in the bed, sliding under the covers, "mm, thank you." Gladio mummbled and laid back letting Noct lay over his chest.

"You were so good," Noct smiled, "being quiet like that." He kissed Gladio's chin, then his cheek feeling the bigger man blush.

"I do what I can."

Noctis chuckled softly, and pulled the cover tighter, cuddling up against Gladio, "night Gladdy."

"Sleep well, baby."


	6. Delusional Happiness

**A/n** : This chapter is pretty fluffy I was getting a few concerning emails regarding our beloved king. So take this trash and enjoy this fluff. (I just went through an watched the Altissia cutscenes, and.. yeesh. There's a reason we all don't watch those more than once. Good God. I am sobbing - again. Me playing through the ending took so damn long it was just a lot of emotions and tears. I love Noctuna. Don't get me wrong. BLeGH.)

 **Warnings** : Yo. Idk if you haven't played the game yet then quite a few spoilers about Altissia? But I think most people have by now? Story alterations regarding Altissia, Camelia Claustra, and Cid - do keep in mind if you haven't played it and don't know this isn't the exact replica of their time there.

AU. NoctxGlads. I don't own FFXV, Luna's prayer is their property I am not making any money off of this.

* * *

 _"And you swore you saw me laughing,  
_ _and I swore I saw you smile._  
 _This time we've spent together was meant to last us quite a while..."_  
\- _One Man Drinking Games_ , Mayday Parade

* * *

 **Noctis looked up from the bed with a stretch and a quiet groan** , it hurt far more today than it had over the past two weeks. He was right, night time was the best time for him.

"Noct," Prompto flew into the bed next to him, crawling up to lay against his side, "you feeling better?"

Noct nodded, "I'm doing okay, yeah. When are we leaving?"

"This evening." Prompto laid back on his back and relaxed into the bed, "are you excited to get to Altissia?"

"And call off a wedding?" Noctis shrugged, closing his eyes.

"Oh, well hopefully that's not the first thing you do...?" Prompto frowned, "anyway get up! Glad and Ig are cooking breakfast!" Both boys stayed put though, Noct rubbed his side and laid back while Prompto stayed curled up by his side and soon the both of them were dozing back off.

"Where are Prompto and Noctis?" Iris asked as she sat down at the table next to Talcott.

"Prompto went to wake him up," Ignis answered, "so the two are probably still asleep. I'll go get them."

Gladio turned around, shaking his head, "no. I'll get them," he said giving the other a stern look, "you baby him Specs."

Ignis rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove, "I'm not the one dating him..." he called to the other in a sing-song voice, before the man ran off with a short laugh.

Gladiolus stood at the door, frowning down at the two asleep on the bed before he walked over and gave them both a soft nudge, "boys... wake up."

"Go away," Noctis answered swatting at his hand, rolling into Prompto and burying his face against his arm.

"Noct," Gladio said watching Prompto throw an arm over the other, his protectiveness flaring slightly. "Get up."

"You're soooooooooooo loud," Noctis whined, "fucking came up here pounding up the stairs." Gladio smirked to himself, "like a damn Catoblepas!"

"Are you done?"

"Go away Glads! I'm tired."

"I'm aware. Maybe you'll sleep more next time."

"Too much information." Prompto added peeking an eye open, "please."

"I'll recount all the details if you don't get up."

"He won't," Noctis said grabbing the blanket tighter, "he's too shy."

Gladio flushed happy, for the time being, the two were tucked under the covers. Though that caught Prompto's attention and made the blonde laugh softly, "who knew big guy is shy?"

"Shocked me too."

"Noctis..." Gladio warned, "stop."

"Or what? You'll be mad at me? What else is new?" The Prince finally looked up and shifted to shoot a smirk at the Shield, "you're always mad at me for something."

He huffed, "get up."

"Carry me." Noct reached for him kicking the covers back and Gladio rolled his eyes, secretly pleased, as he bent down and scooped the man off the bed and into his arms.

"A bit spoiled you know..."

Noctis curled into his hold, grinning, "I'm the King. It's called being entitled, babe."

"Yeah, entitled." Gladio rolled his eyes again and gave a small head shake leading the three of them out of the room and down the stairs. He deposited Noct into the seat, giving Ignis a look, "shut it."

"Good thing you don't baby him, Gladios. Sure showed me." Ignis chuckled sitting a full plate on the table, "good morning your highness."

Noctis laughed at the soft pink on Gladio's cheeks, "good morning Ig."

Prompto sat himself down, "guess what, Ig, Gladio is super shy apparently."

"Stop." Gladio gave him a narrowed look, he knew Prompto. Prompto would take this too far as always.

"Ah c'mon! It's good information!"

Noctis laughed, watching Gladio reach out clamping his large hand over Prompto's mouth, "if you don't shut up I'll tell Cindy you love her." Prompto's eyes were huge, his whole face bright red and Noct turned to where he was looking to see the girl in question standing at the doorway with Cid. Gladio let out a quiet, "uh-oh..." and dropped his hand backing away as Prompto stared in horror at the two at the door.

Noctis wanted to laugh but the shock of everything shut him up, the whole room was looking between Prompto and Gladio, waiting for either of them to respond. Iris spoke up first, "gonna join us for breakfast, Cid? Cindy?"

"You know it!" The girl answered, "I brought 'ole pawpaw up, but I'll have breakfast before I head back." She smiled regaining her composure and stepping around Cid who was glaring at Prompto. "How ya feelin' Prince?"

"Good," Noct answered after a moment, "ready to take on the world."

Cindy laughed and sat down next to him, before flashing her eyes across the table to Prompto, "what about you Prompto? Going to take a lot of pretty pictures of Altissia for me? I've never been but I'd love to go."

"Why don't you come with us?" Ignis asked softly, serving up the rest of the plates.

Gladio didn't like that idea at all, especially with the way she looked at Noctis who was nodding his head with a shrug. It'd be one more person for him to look after and he had enough on his hands with Noct right now.

"I got a shop to take care of." She chuckled, "you know how that is, it'll have to be standing for when y'all get back."

Noctis smiled, "we could uh... leave Prompto to help you?" He teased receiving a yelp from Prompto who was getting to his feet just as fast at Noct was before the two took off.

"Boys!" Ignis (semi-) tried with a sigh watching them take off out the backdoor, Noctis phasing as soon as they were through the door and out of the way from the bullet Prompto had shot off. Gladio watched worriedly, he could tell from the way Noctis favored his side it was already hurting and he knew that wasn't going to help any. He let out a quiet sigh as he watched shaking his head, he'll never learn.

" **It looks like any type of cure, Gladio** , is going to have to come from the Imperial Empire. The only way in is through and that is far too dangerous for you guys right now. Three good fighters... that's not safe."

"Four at night," Gladio answered after a moment, "he does good at night."

He could hear Cor sigh through the phone, "how's he looking?"

"Not good, it's starting to deteriorate him."

"Luna can heal him, or at least lessen the pain. She did it on a stop she made passing through to Altissia. I heard some locals talking about it an older man was going through something similar and she helped lessen the severity of it. They say he is healed completely."

Gladio nodded to himself before speaking again, "you think we can get close to her once we're there? What's it like in Altissia?"

"I don't know, no one's been allowed through since they shut down the port. No word had gotten out either."

"Right," Gladio sighed and kicked at a nearby rock when an approaching shadow caught his attention, "I got to go, thanks Cor."

"Hey, just... remember your duty Gladio. It comes before your relationship with him."

"Got it."

"Who was that?" Noct asked shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Cor, telling us to be safe."

Noct tilted his head, "word from Altissia?"

"Not a lot," Gladio shook his head, "apparently no news is getting out. It'll be fresh when we get there."

"Or a disaster." Noctis frowned slightly and pushed his hair back, rubbing his side as he stood there and looked out over the hill. "We should go swimming?"

"You should take a nap."

"Okay, dad." Noctis rolled his eyes, "Prompto is still pretty pissed."

"How was I supppsed to know she was coming in?!"

Noctis laughed, "I thought it was funny."

Gladio rolled his eyes and dropped down to his butt on the rock behind him, "you think everything is funny."

"Well," he shrugged and stepped forward sliding into Gladio's lap, "what do you think is going to happen?"

"Nothing," Gladio shook his head, "I think we'll get to Altissia and nothing is going to happen."

"Nothing?" Noctis eyed him, "maybe it's time we gave up Insomnia? We could restart somewhere else."

"How could you say that? That's your world Noct! Your father died for this."

"I didn't ask for it." Noct kept his eyes trained to the seaside, frowning lightly, "there is no way we're going to bounce back from this Glads. Even if we survive this fight, even if we win, there is too much destroyed and lost and we don't have anything to offer."

"Stop doing that," Gladio said kissing his shoulder, "stop talking about us losing this war."

"I'm being realistic," Noctis whispered and turned slightly to look at him, "what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, Noct, but I don't want to think about it right now."

"What do you want to think about then Glads? Because every time I try to talk to you it's always that answer."

"Nothing, just me and you. I only have a few more hours of us before we are on a boat to save the world."

"You mean to destroy a bond between us and the Imperials?"

"Yeah, saving the world."

Noctis chuckled softly and laid back against Gladio's chest, "okay, close your eyes." He waited a moment, "closed?"

"Mmhm."

"Imagine us right here, on the seaside. Just us. Our own cabin and no one to worry about and we have twenty cats."

"Twenty? Oh, Gods. Not a happy place for me."

"And a dog?"

Gladio laughed quietly and hummed, "okay, getting happier."

Noct smiled and shut his own eyes, grabbing Gladio's hand tightly, "and I get to fish all day and you get to garden and we both learn how to cook, and we don't ever get bothered by anyone just us. Locked away."

"That sounds lovely."

"No subjects, or anyone to tell us what to do and no one to show up being loud, obnoxious, needing us to do things. Just peace and quiet."

"And we have everyone over for dinner every Saturday, and we can travel but we don't need our swords and weapons to go with us... just us and relaxation."

"Just that."

Gladio wrapped his arms around Noctis tightly, hugging him, "oh, I forgot!" He said dropping his arms and pulled back, "your side."

"Shh..." Noct took his hands and held them close to his body, "the sun is setting, it doesn't hurt."

"It's taking you over," Gladio whispered against his ear, watching Noctis frown.

"Don't talk about that right now. Only us things, remember?" Gladio chuckled and held the other tightly, "good. What's next?"

"Traveling?"

"After that, just us... taking showers together and cooling off in the sea on hot days?"

"We could do some of that now?"

Noct tilted his head back and looked up at Gladio, "in my fantasy you're far more naked."

Gladio tried not to blush, but knew it was coming, "is that so?"

"Yes, it is so, baby." Noctis smirked, "practically naked all the time."

"Why, your majesty..."

Noctis laughed softly and shifted to his feet, stretching as he looked up at the sky, "almost time to go."

"They can't leave without us." Gladio smiled standing as well, pulling Noct into his hold, "I love you, so much, Noctis."

"I love you too, Glads."

"Forever?"

"For as long as we live." Noctis reached up on his tiptoes, kissing him on the lips, Gladio pressed his large hands against Noct's back and held him close, pulling him off the ground as they kissed.

"Noctis?! Gladio?!"

Gladio let out an annoyed noise, putting Noctis back on his feet who smiled, "race ya big guy." He said and phased out of Gladio's hand and across the lawn, before dropping to his feet and sprinting to the cabin.

* * *

 **Prompto was half asleep** , laying over the bench on the boat, Ignis was talking with Gladio about their move in Altissia and Noctis was pacing the boat. He was growing antsy, he just wanted to get to dry land. He needed to see Luna, he knew what it meant but he also knew she could help him. He also had faith in their friendship that she would understand. They had been together long enough, communicated long enough it was more than likely going to end well between them.

And she had said she had his ring in the latest communication through Umbra. That was needed if he was going to make it through this, he couldn't do it without the power of the Kings or they wouldn't be getting anywhere.

"Almost there now boys," Cid called back and Noct turned running to the front of the boat looking out, the harbor was approaching. Bright lights made the whole place stand out, "your father had that same look on his face when we approached all those years ago."

Noctis smiled and reached out, placing a hand on Cid's shoulder, "I'm glad he had you with him."

"Well, not many liked him. You're a lot like him in that sense..."

Noct lifted an eyebrow, grimacing slightly, "thanks." He dropped his hand and leaned back against the passenger seat, "what do you think it's gonna be like in there?"

"I don't know, son," Cid answered quietly, his teasing tone gone now. "I reckon we're going to find out, I hope you boys brought your game faces."

Noct stayed quiet and slid into the seat when Cid started slowing down, "it's beautiful."

"The only place that hasn't be ruined by the Imperials, I'd say." Noct glanced over, studying the old man to his right, "they'll destroy everything but they can't destroy this place. Too much old money and power is tucked away in here, maybe more than that Crystalis worth."

"What?"

"You'll see. Altissia is run by... names, son, and as long as you pay them they'll do what you want, but that also means they'll protect the people at all cost. The Imperial Army could easily have a home here if they pay the price but they'll never have full control. I doubt that sits well with Aldercapt; he'll fight back and Prince Noctis being in town? Well, that'll be the hit."

"We'll be undercover, mostly." Noct said quickly, "they won't have to know."

"They'll know, they'll know the moment you're recognized. No one gets in Camelia Claustra's world without her knowing, and she's the one that'll be working with the Imperial's."

"I'm the King, she'll have to meet with me!"

Cid laughed, shaking his head, "keep telling yourself that, the world isn't like Insomnia, boy. Not to mention Insomnia isn't important anymore." Noct tensed and glared at the man, pushing out of his seat and stalking away without another word.

"He's right you know," Ignis said as Noct stomped past, "this is a different world, Noct."

Gladio turned to watch as Noct gave Prompto a hard shove so the man woke up, "get up, Prompto." He crossed his arms and slammed into the seat, his eyes flashing dark red. Gladio looked up at the sky, it was the night. All night, without a doubt he knew what was driving this outburst. He flexed his hand slightly, his sword coming to him the moment he did and he eyed Noctis closely who looked at him the moment he felt the magic, Prompto, and Ignis shared at look the two pulling back. "You think you can do it, Glads?"

"I'll do what I have to, to protect us."

"Destroying me? Your King? Isn't that against your code, shield?"

"Things change," Gladio whispered and took a slow step forward, "fight it, baby, please."

Noct laughed glaring at the bigger guy with a smug look, "I've got the night on my side, baby. I think I'd win this one."

Gladio was nervous, he shivered with it, as he moved around the other two. He felt Ignis grab his arm and gave a hard look to his friend, "it's a Daemon wound," Gladio explained, "the nights uh... effect him differently."

"That's why he's tired and in pain during the day," Ignis whispered, "Aranea said they were doing experiments on animals and humans... was th-?"

"I guess so," Gladio looked back at Noct who was still sitting, smirking at the three.

"Think you three can take me on?"

"Fight it Noct," Ignis practically begged, talking from behind Gladio.

Noctis rolled his eyes and looked up at the approaching city, falling quiet he tucked his hands behind his head, rolling his neck slightly with a pop before he relaxed into the cushioned bench. "Don't worry, I don't have any desire to kill you all - yet."

Gladio shook his head, "it's not funny, Noctis."

"I'm not laughing Gladiolus." He turned his eyes to Gladio who was pretending he wasn't scared, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Noct could very easily take him. Especially at night, especially right now, especially lately. Their practicing had gone in Noct's favor ever since he started mastering his abilities as of late. He had more tricks up his sleeve, so to speak, he had the Armiger and he could phase and it was almost midnight. Prime Daemon time.

Prompto stayed behind Ignis he was scared, not of the fight that seemed ready to happen, but for his friend. His best friend, his Noct. He stepped around the other two heading towards Noctis and sat down next to him on the bench ignoring the way Gladio tensed up when he passed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Noct looked over, he was relaxing slightly. His anger gone and he settled into the seat comfortably, with a shrug, "I knew this would happen. And you always get attached."

"Of course I do, I love you. You're my best friend, man."

"Yeah," Noct lifted a shoulder, "it's not your fault this happened. Or even Gladio's. I made a bad call during a fight weeks ago. I need Luna to heal me or else I'm going to be killed by you three. That's it, that's what it comes down to."

Prompto frowned, watching his friend closely then he reached out and touched his neck. A hint of the purple, broken skin cracked through under his shirt. He pulled the collar back and stared at the decaying skin with wide eyes, "N-Noct."

"Just be happy it isn't you," his eyes were back to normal as he relaxed, as his anger dissipated, and he shrugged his hand off his shoulder looking at Altissia, "we're here."

Cid was quiet for once as he gave his parking pass to the attendant and then pulled the boat up and the five got off heading to the gate, Ignis spun a story about the boys on a food tour and they were passed through the gates. It was quiet among the five, even after Cid broke away from the group and left the four to the city. They followed behind Noctis as he led the way, Cid had mentioned back at Cape Caem about a place called Maagho that would be friendly to them the boys just had to find it first. It was like a maze going through the area, between the never-ending walkways and stairs they were getting nowhere fast.

"Why don't we try a gondola?" Ignis suggested after an hour and more confusion.

"I'm just tired," Noct frowned and turned around, "look there's an Inn. I'm going to crash you three are welcome to do whatever you want, I can meet you in the morning at Maagho when we find it? We'll get the information on Luna?"

Gladio stepped with him, "I'll go with you, I've tired myself."

"Sure," Noct shrugged before letting out a slow breath, "I'm sorry for the boat, I can't control it all the time but I'm trying - okay?"

"We know man, just wish you would have told us?" Prompto frowned and reached out for his hand, "I'm starved, let's eat Ig?"

"Yeah," Ignis gave him a soft look, "we're here for you Noctis, always have been always will. Want anything?"

"Sleep," Noctis smiled and looked up to Gladio when they walked away, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Gladio pulled him close and kissed his forehead, "we can have room service and sleep, c'mon Your Highness."

 **Noctis woke before Gladio but stayed rested against him comfortably** , laying his cheek to his chest while dragging his fingers up his muscles letting them sprawl against them as he felt each one. He'd miss this. He didn't want to think it but he had to be realistic, the odds of him making it out of this alive were pretty slim. Not to mention all the dreams he'd been having lately. Most involving Altissia, most involving death.

He was fighting off this... disease? Sickness? Curse. And on top of that, it was four men against an army of darkness, Daemons, and Ardyn. Noct frowned at the thought and turned so he could look at Gladio better, pressing his lips to his cheek and then his forehead to his temple.

You are my life, Glads. He thought quietly before crawling off the bed and heading to shower, he wasn't in there more than ten minutes when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Noct?"

It reminded him of their night together, camping... the first time they had kissed, the way Gladio had called for him. "Who else?"

"I don't know, habit." Gladio laughed and Noct watched him stepping into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him before he walked over to the toilet.

"Glad you're more comfortable," Noct chuckled when he heard him peeing, turning away to the shower head.

"Oh," Gladio called, laughing softly before he stepped into the shower having stripped, "me too."

Noctis glanced back at the other and stepped out of the stream so it hit Gladio who grabbed for Noctis and pulled him back against his chest, "did you sleep well?"

"I did," the Shield nodded, kissing Noct's neck, "did you?"

"Well enough," he answered and gave his side a stretch before taking Gladio by the chin and making him focus on his eyes, "don't look at it."

"It's worse today."

"Of course it is," Noct answered evenly, "don't look at it."

"Fine," Gladio sighed and pushed Noct's hand away before leaning into the water and wetting his hair, "what?" He finally asked as Noctis continued watching him, "I'm not going to fucking look."

"I know, I know," Noct chuckled and grabbed the shampoo, "I think you should cut your hair again."

"What? Why?"

"It's getting more like normal hair? I don't know."

"I thought you hated my mohawk?"

"That wasn't a mohawk, Glads. That was a mullet..."

Gladio rolled his eyes, "so Cindy cut too much off the top."

"I'll say," Noctis rolled his eyes and tilted back into the water washing his hair, before pulling the curtain back, "hurry up, we have an Oracle to save." The Prince said stepping out and grabbing a towel before heading out to change.

 **They found Maagho quite easily with the help of the gond** olas and were soon talking to Camelia Claustra, someone had been waiting for them just like Cid said, she invited the four to her quarters after lunch and that was where they were approaching now. Noctis knew the tactic she was using, letting them talk first and he wasn't going to break. He didn't even realize it was that kind of meeting but after five minutes of her staring at him he picked up on it, his father had often used that tactic with him not that he really needed to seeing as he was his son but he had.

Prompto was growing antsy and kept fidgeting until finally Gladio reached out and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder with a stern look. Ignis stood tall at Noct's side just as stoic. Five minutes more and Camelia let out a quiet sigh, waving someone forward, "tea?"

"No thank you," Noct answered, taking a step forward and slipping into the chair, "I just need to see Luna."

"Do you?"

"I do," Noct answered, "she can stay here, I trust she is safe. But I do need to see her."

"Of course she is safe," the woman answered with a hard look, "but why should I let her see you?"

"It's been years," Noct tried, shrugging, "five minutes, okay? I'll leave my guys and weapons here, just me."

"Hmm," Camelia quirked an eyebrow, picking her mug up and taking a sip, "nothing is free, Prin- should I say, King Noctis."

"What do you want?"

"Support, defense." She waved someone out of the room and leaned against the desk table. "We're not stupid, we're going to be attacked and we need a defense for that, all the defense we can get."

"Okay," Noct nodded, "we'll keep the people of Accordo safe if you let me see Luna." She held her hand out and Noct eyed it a moment, "and speak with her alone, for ten minutes." Her hand stayed outstretched and Noctis took it with a quick shake standing when she did.

"Follow me," she gave the other three a hard look, "help yourself to tea, we'll be back." Noct followed her closely, giving Gladio a small look as they left the room.

Luna was sitting on a chair reading when he saw her, his eyes growing wide at the sight. It was one for sore eyes, always would be. "Luna," he whispered stepping into the room quickly and reached for her the moment she got her feet, the two shared an embrace and Noct held her tightly burying his face against her neck.

"Noct," she answered and held him tightly, the door sounded behind them and she looked up to see they were completely alone, "oh, Noct."

He dropped his arms, smiling softly, "Luna, I need to talk to you."

"I know, I am the Oracle after all," she smiled and kissed his cheek, "you have my blessing."

He let out a quiet laugh, gripping at her a moment longer, "and I'm scared I need a favor as well. I am sure you can feel the darkness?"

"Yes, where is it?"

"My side," he lifted his shirt, "can you heal this?"

"Of course I can," she wrapped her hands around his and a soft light began glowing which she pressed to his stomach before resting her forehead to his own chanting the words; "Blessed stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight." Noct felt a lightness wrap around himself and then he felt it fill him and just like that it was gone. All the pain was gone, Luna sagged back her body drooping slightly and he reached out to catch her.

"Luna?!"

"It's okay," she answered and leaned into his hold, "just exhausting sometimes."

"Thank you," Noct moved to his feet, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, "we're going to fight them here soon I think. Claustra asked for our help."

"She doesn't ask for things, she charges for them," Luna frowned, shaking her head, "this will all be over soon."

"I feel it too," Noct sat next to her, holding her hand, "I'm scared of it, Luna. I feel death."

"That's a price we have to pay to save the world, to save our home."

Noct looked at her, "so it's true?"

She frowned, and reached out pressing the ring to his hand, "you are the King, Noctis, you write your own ending."

The man gave her palm a kiss, taking the ring and pocketing it, "thank you, Luna. I will see us through this."

"Don't make me promises Noct, save them for Gladiolus. He needs you." She shut her eyes and Noctis turned to leave. He found Camelia waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"I'll make sure the town's guards know you're not allowed to leave."

He chuckled, "sure, we'll be here." He walked past her without another word through the way they had come and went to his friends.

 **"Do you really feel better?"** Gladio asked for the 15th time in the past hour.

"Glads, shut up. I'm fine," Noctis said giving him an annoyed look, "now stop. We're supposed to be on a date and that doesn't involve you annoying me with your stupid questions."

Gladio sighed and picked up his beer taking a long drink, "okay, okay," he sat the bottle down and let out a quiet breath. "So, a date?"

The two were waiting on their dinner as they attempted conversation, one that Gladio was nervously sitting through, until finally Noct reached out and took his hand, "Glads, calm down babe. It's just me."

"I know."

"We've done this before, just a little different is all." Noct continued and stood up moving over to his side of the table before he slipped in next to him, "here we go, just you and me."

"You and me." Gladio nodded, not even looking up when their dinners were sat on the table. Noct smiled softly up at the other, giving him a chaste kiss before picking up his fork.

"What did you get."

"Oh no you don't," Gladio shifted over slightly, "this is mine!"

Noct chuckled, rolling his eyes, "sharing is caring."

"No, mine."

"Hm," Noct smirked and took his own bite of the fish dinner he had picked out, Gladio had ordered a steak.

"What do you think about this plan, by the way?"

"I guess we will see how it goes," Noct said after a moment, before shaking his head, "just us things, Glads. No end of the world talk."

"Alright, okay," the Shield smiled and held his fork out, offering the man a bite, "take it, you big baby."

"You love me," Noct grinned, taking the bite.

"I do."

They ate their dinner, and then dessert at Noct's insistence before the two finally left the restaurant and headed back towards the hotel they were staying in. "Let's dance," Gladio said when they walked by the street band at the fountain near their hotel, a few couples were being spun around and more people were stopped and listening to them play.

"Dance?" Noct stared at him, watching the big guy give him a soft tug and those eyes. "I don't dance Glads."

"For me?"

Noct chuckled, rolling his eyes and taking Gladio's hand after a moment pulling the man near him, "alright you brat."

The Shield smiled brightly, spinning the two around in the most uncoordinated way, they were two left feet and soon earned themselves a large girth around them but they were having so much fun they didn't even notice. They were not only two left feet but they were also two big smiles and two hearty laughs as they spun around, in the most out of tune way they could manage. They were nothing but happy and Noct couldn't remember the last time he felt that.

He couldn't remember the last time he was laughing so hard he was crying or the last time he felt so absolutely light he could fly and Gladiolus couldn't remember the last time he saw that look on Noct's face. Sometime before college, sometime before... before his father started walking with a cane. Just, sometime before.

It had been too long since he heard that laugh, it had been too long since he saw that smile, it had been too long. Noctis knew it too.


	7. Phantom Dreams

**A/n** : Feel free to let me know what you think! Also, s _ee end._

 **Warnings** : SMUT (finallyamiright?), orgasm denial and desperation.

A/U Final Fantasy XV. GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own, at all, I think that _"_ _bath time!"_ would have a bit more meaning if I did.

* * *

 _"As I take this piece of you with me I'll carry to my grave_  
 _And knowing that for someone you're an angel sent to save"_  
\- _One Man Drinking Games_ , Mayday Parade

* * *

 **The smile on Gla** dio's face was far from slipping as he laid back on the bed almost the moment the two stepped into the room, they had danced until the songs started being rehashed. They danced even after the local businesses started closing down, the ones that weren't open all night that is, this town was bubbling. It was full of life, it didn't shut down for long but it did start shutting down around 11 PM and that was when the nightlife really started. The two walked, taking a long way back to their hotel and saw it in action.

Bars were opening, and small neon lights were littering the buildings and windows, boys and girls alike were hanging onto each other, boys and girls were stepping up to passer-by's; people were just happy. And when they finally made it back to the hotel Gladio was big smiles and laying on his back with a heavy, tired sigh while Noctis was taking his jacket off and grinning at the other man.

"Did you have fun, Glads?"

"I did," Gladio smiled, "I don't think I've ever been on a date like that."

"Really?" Noct grinned and tilted his head, "well, I am glad we went."

Gladio pushed off the bed and sat properly starting to kick his shoes, "when is Luna's address?" Noctis was smiling and when their eyes met Gladio cocked an eyebrow, "what?"

"It's still date night no end of the world talk."

"Okay, okay," Gladio grinned before standing and nudging his boots away, "let's get some sleep then, it's late." Noct hummed with a nod, stepping across the room to Gladio with a smile in place and when Gladio looked at him again, having just pulled his shirt off, it was quiet. Far quieter than it had been all night.

All Gladio could hear was the pounding in his chest. The way Noctis was looking at him had his body singing with pleasure, he felt the blood rush through his veins and right down to his cock just as Noct pressed his hands along his chest, letting his fingers feel the tight muscles and then all the pounding in his ears rushed by the wayside as he took in a deep breath and let out a shaky laugh watching Noct smile up at him.

"You okay, big guy?"

Gladio nodded, he didn't trust his voice in the slightest, so instead, he nodded his head slowly and looked down when he felt Noct trail his fingers over his stomach and to his jeans, jeans that were quickly unfastened and unbuckled and sliding down his tanned, muscular legs. He stared down between the two and felt the smaller man press his lips to his peck working their way across his chest, Noct gripped his hips with both hands and held him tight against himself.

"This is okay?" Noct asked quietly, looking up, making sure. He needed it to be okay. He needed to know, he needed the words because if it wasn't Noct would stop without a second thought. He needed to hear Gladio say it. "Yes or no, baby?"

"Y-yes," Gladio whispered, his voice quivering as it rushed out and then he was sitting down on the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure what made him sit either the way Noct nudged him or the smile he had given him or maybe the fact every bone in his body felt like jello.

"Thank the gods," Noctis smiled at the Shield as he crumbled to the bed, and winked before he leaned back just a step and started unbuttoning his black button up quickly. His fingers moved deftly over his long sleeve shirt, sleeves that had been rolled to his elbow, and then stripped the shirt off slowly. His soft body on display for Gladio who was squirming at the sight before him. Noctis dropped the button up on the ground behind him, kicked his boots off and in one quick movement had his slacks down as well. He didn't bother trying to conceal a single part of himself as he smiled at Gladio then he gave a small nod, "lay back for me, babe?"

Gladio did, in a flop, he was flat on the bed and his legs were hanging over the side that was until he heard the chuckle from Noctis and he glanced down with red cheeks moving up rather inelegantly until only his feet hung off. Noct was quick to join him once he was comfortable and slid over his stomach, smiling down at the man beneath him, "Gladio, I got all the time in the world to relax, love and just feel you. Take your time."

"I'm good." Though his voice was too loud and high pitched for that to be true, "g-good!" He tried after clearing his throat and was about to try again when Noct covered his lips with a quiet, hushing sound.

"Breathe," Noct instructed and leaned forward kissing his cheek, then his neck and jaw and suckled on his earlobe until he heard that whimper. That whimper that made the 6'6" man beneath him feel like he was a child, sound like he was _just_ big enough to be curled up beneath the King. "I like that noise," Noctis whispered softly and ran his fingers over Gladio's arms, using his thumb to trace around the tattoo beneath him.

Gladio shivered as Noct's clean nail trailed over his tanned skin, tracing the wing outline until finally he was letting out a quiet breath and smiling softly at all the soft touching. Noct smiled to himself as he watched the man relax beneath him and moved slowly off the Shield sitting next to him on his knees before curling up against him and holding him closer. Gladio turned his head to the side and found Noct's lips quickly, he wasted no time pushing his hand through Noct's hair and pulling the man in just a little closer, giving his hair a small tug while moving his lips over his own. He had been on the giving end for so long, and so often, he had forgotten what it was like to be felt, to be loved, to be pampered. He was turning to absolute mush by his boyfriend's hands and mouth he never wanted it to be the other way.

Noct leaned back a moment later, cupping Gladio's cheek, "you know where you should put your mouth, baby?"

Gladio's eyes widened slightly still finding it just as attractive as he had the first time Noct told him what to do literally months ago on the rock-hard ground of their shared tent and wet his lips with a quick tongue flick, "wh-where?" He wanted to hear him say it, he wanted to hear Noctis tell him.

Noct smiled and with a point, he pointed to his collarbone, "here." Gladio did it without a single moment of hesitation following Noct's finger as it moved from his collarbone down his chest and stomach, to his hips and then he grabbed his boxers and pushed them down, dark brown-purple eyes locked with light blue eyes as he studied the man above him, "right there." Noct said rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock and Gladio pursed his lips with a pouty look and gave him a long, hot kiss at the head of his cock. Mouth sliding open to push him in while his tongue flicked out against the hot, throbbing skin and trailing down the thick length as he swallowed him. "Gods your mouth feels so good." Noct hissed, knotting his fingers in Gladio's hair and giving him a hard push making him go all the way down. Gladio flicked his tongue out against the base as if to tell him he was there, time to let him up but Noctis didn't.

"Such a good boy," he said as he held him place with his hold and arched off the bed filling his mouth as he pushed between his warm lips, over and over, he kept his eyes on Gladio who finally looked up at him under his lashes with a hard glare and only then did Noct let him up, "good boy," he whispered each time he had pushed in, and each time Gladio tightened his fingers against his thigh until finally Noct had let him up and Gladio crawled up the bed with a grunt and narrowed eyes, his mouth screwed up like he was about to yell at the man. "Didn't like it?" Noct smirked when the Shield pinned him down.

"Why'd you do that?" Gladio growled, grinding down hard against Noct, "huh?"

"I love to see you fired up," Noct answered and gave a push, using a bit of magic as he flipped the two and held Gladio down on the bed, sliding his hand over his ass, "how good it is going to be, to be buried in here." Noct hissed against his ear, Gladio tilted his head his anger subsiding when he felt the man giving him a small probe and he whined softly, "get me the lube you filthy boy or it's going to hurt." Gladio arched back against him, part of him wondering just how far Noct _would_ go when he felt a hard smack ring out over his toned, tight ass and jumped slightly.

"Fuck," Gladio hissed from his knees with a grunt behind clenched teeth and reached into his bag pulling out the lube handing it back. "Here, shit." Noct smiled and spread Gladio's ass cheeks apart lewdly having the pleasure of watching the man jump in shock and turn two wide eyes over his shoulder, "Noct?!"

Noctis smirked and took the bottle flipping it open before pouring some of the lube out against the exposed skin and then he ran his right ring finger over him, "I need you comfortable, Glads." Noct whispered meeting his eyes again and then he slowly pushed his finger in and felt him tense slightly, "have you done this before, babe?"

Gladio nodded, "once." He whispered, and Noct frowned, freezing with his finger just past the knuckle, "wh-what?"

"You've done _this_ before?"

"Just once, usually I topped." He said quickly and reached behind him, "Noct please, just please..."

"I'll kill them," Noct answered and pushed his long, slender finger in the rest of the way with a growl. He didn't like that thought at all, he hated it. He made a mental note to figure out just _who_ it was, so he could, in fact, do that. _Murder them._ Noct could let a lot of things go, sure, but when it came to his Gladiolus, his Shield, there wasn't much. He didn't like Prompto annoying him, he didn't like when Ignis told him to calm down and he most certainly didn't like when he thought about someone else fucking him. Noct's face mostly a scowl as he moved his hand slowly until he finally felt Gladio relax enough he could add another. He pulled back and took a deep breath to calm himself, "Glads, baby," he said softly, "both hands, hold yourself apart for me."

Gladio shifted in discomfort, hesitating, he hadn't ever been this exposed and he wasn't sure he wanted to be, "w-why?"

Noct was putting more lube on his right pointer and middle finger, "I want you comfortable, Glads, I just told you that."

"I know but wh-w _hy_?" He flushed brightly, and Noct placed his left hand on Gladio's back pushing his chest down to the mattress.

"Do it, baby, show me." Noct waited patiently as he held the man into the bed and Gladio finally reached behind himself pulling his ass cheeks apart while tilting his back slightly, pushing his hips out and did just that... _showed_ Noct. Who leaned forward and gave his left hand a kiss, "so good for me," Noct whispered and eased his pointer back in before his ring finger followed, then finally, his middle and he filled the Shield's tight ass slowly.

Gladio moaned into the pillow beneath him only after a few seconds and a whine followed, "Noct please." He whimpered, growing impatient, he wanted all of it and he did not want to wait, Noct eased his fingers out after a few more pumps spreading the excess lube over his cock before leaning forward, "yes please," Gladio tilted his head up keeping his hands where they were, pulling his ass apart, and Noct brushed the head of his length against his spread, stretched hole, "fuck, _please_."

Noct grabbed his hips and pushed in slowly, slower than Gladio thought he would have based off anything else the two had ever rashly done over the past two months (part of him wondering, somewhere in the back of his mind, if it was only himself that was ever _that_ rash) and Gladio realized he didn't have the time. He wanted all of Noct. Right then and there. Every fiber of his being wanted to feel him deep inside, his whole body was practically screaming for it. He moved his hands to grip the bedpost and then he pushed back and swallowed the rest of Noct's length with a quiet, mixed whimper and moan.

"Gladiolus!" Noct hissed in shock, his nails digging into the skin, "what are you doing?!" He scolded the man beneath him before stroking his messy, and still in need of a cut, hair, "are you okay?" Gladio wanted to smart off something about Noct not even being _that_ big, but when he shifted to pull forward he realized Noct _was_ that big. The man was far bigger than he thought. Granted not as big as Gladio was, but for the first time in the Gods know how long, and Gladio being the brash man he was being, he was in a bit of discomfort.

"Fine," Gladio breathed out rather than admitting his mistake, "just, c'mon already Noct!" He whined and his fingers gripped the bedpost tightly, pulling back slightly.

Noct moved out slowly, even despite the Shield's complaints before pushing back in just as slow. Noct was waiting for _it_. He wanted to find _it_ , it being the right angle and he when he did find it he wanted to ride him until the big, burly man couldn't handle it anymore. Then as he gave a small shift, filling him again Gladio about to protest at the speed he felt _it_.

The Shield let out a shudder and leaned heavily into the bedpost with a tight grip on the wood, "oh for fuck's sake, Noct." He hissed and Noct smiled, he knew it was there.

The Prince kissed his shoulder softly and pulled on his arm leaning back so Gladio would be practically sitting in his lap and he pushed up into him moving much faster than he had moments ago. Gladio was all curses and nothing coherent as Noct filled him again and again, the head of his cock brushing against his prostate and Gladio felt like a million little shots of electricity were shooting up his spine, "N-Noct!" He gasped, clutching the Prince's thighs, "oh, baby," he whispered during one of his coherent moments and threw his head back hard against Noct's shoulder who only kissed his cheek smiling softly as he nuzzled into his big, teddy bear of a Shield's neck.

"Feel good," Noct whispered against his ear, grunting heavily with another pin-pointed thrust.

Gladio nodded dumbly, "let me, baby," he said leaning his full weight against Noct and quickly pushing the man down before he turned around on his lap having pulled him out just long enough to face him. Then with two knees straddling his midsection and his warm hand wrapped around Noct's length he pushed the man right back in and gasped out. _This was deeper_ , he realized as he pushed him all the way down and Noct did too.

The Prince shut his eyes with a groan, digging his nails into Gladio's thighs and the Shield fucked him. He pressed a hand to his chest holding him down and rode him to the point he couldn't even think. His legs spread open lewdly, his voice raised loudly with each moan and Noct was gripping at him anywhere he could touch. "Slow down, Glads." He was saying trying to grab at him but before he could really mean it he was cumming and Gladio was riding him through his orgasm and he didn't stop riding him until Noct laid back with a heavy sigh into the bed until Noct whimpered when Gladio shifted the two again. "Stop baby," Noct whispered, "shit."

Gladio kept him buried inside of his ass but stopped for the time being and wrapped his hand around himself with a stroke. Noct reached out slapping his hand away and taking over from where he laid beneath the Shield and stroked him right to the edge only to stop when Gladio's hip started stuttering forward.

"Noct?!" Gladio hissed out a high-pitched whine, looking down, "wh-what? Why?!"

Noct smirked, his fingers tight around the head of Gladio's cock in a cinch, "what?"

"Oh, _please_ , baby." Noct slicked his hand over his length slowly a few times and Gladio sighed, his hips jutting forward when Noct stopped again. The Shield flashed his eyes open in shock and stared at Noctis, "it's so close Noct, don't do this right now."

" _I_ wanted all night and you were being a greedy little slut," Noct said speaking up to him, him who was doing his best to tug at Noct's wrist.

"We can go again Noct," Gladio pleaded, "just a few minutes rest, but right now I am so close, babe, please?"

Noct stroked him again, taking it slow and try as he might Gladio fought down the hip juts but he bit his lip and Noct stopped again. He could visibly see his Shield getting irritated and it was a sight. The man growled and he leaned down with his hand pressed to the bed and his lips close to Noct's own, this noses touching, "if you don't let me cum Noctis Caelum I am going to throw you into the wall and fuck you myself."

Noct laughed, his head falling back, "don't you dare lie to me like that, Gladiolus. It's a punishable offense to lie to your King."

Gladio smirked, "it's a simple process, Y _our Highness,_ let me cum." He had lifted his hips enough for Noct to fall out of his ass when he leaned forward the way he was and then he started thrusting his own hips, into Noct's hand, shutting his eyes as he felt the arousal growing again. But, then again Noct's hand fell away. Gladio let out a growl from deep within his throat and practically collapsed against the man beneath him, his voice tight, "calling me a slut when you act like this?" He hissed and grabbed both of Noct's arms pinning them at the foot of the bed with one hand, while his other reached down between his legs and grabbed himself.

"Look at you right now," Noctis was laughing, and shifted to wiggle against Gladio giving his shoulder a soft and playful bite, "can't handle it, just have to take care of yourself." He whispered to the man, "Gods what you wouldn't give to have my own hand touching you, or better yet...what you wouldn't give to have _me_ letting you cum. You're gonna do it all on your own, Glads? Without my help? Huh, _baby_?" Gladio shivered and looked down at Noct. Noctis with his stupid sexy smile, and stupid sexy look, and stupid sexy voice. He was so close. It was literally _right_ there, Gladio wanted this. He needed this. He kept their eyes locked begging the man beneath him with a quiet, look. He felt his eyes widen slightly, his breathing coming out in a hot burst, he needed this. Didn't Noct know?

He did, Noctis knew all too well. He watched as the Shield struggled to hold back and struggled to let go it was something he saw often on his face. The look that meant he wanted to be independent but he also wanted to please Noctis. The Prince gave his wrist a slight tug as if to say; _look where I am._ And Gladio did, he loosened his hold, his mouth wide and his breath heaving out of him as he scanned his face, there it was on his lips before he could even stop him, "Noctis, please?" He whispered, his voice breaking when he realized some time ago he had stopped touching himself. It wasn't the same.

Noct phased the two around, pushing Gladio's back into the bed and he slid down his body leaving a hot trail with his tongue, licking at the scar that went from Gladio's right nipple to his left hip, the bigger man shivered into the bed relaxing slightly and shutting his eyes. He could practically feel every part of his body let go the moment Noct touched him. Noct was nudging the trail of dark hair that lead from his belly button to his impressive length with his nose, and then his tongue ran up the base of Gladio's cock to the tip with a flick wrapping his mouth around him and giving the head a long, playful suck. Gladio hissed out a breath through his teeth that sounded like a whistle, it brought Noct's eyes up his body so he could watch him better.

"N-Noct," Gladio whispered, grabbing at the bedding with a hard fist, and Noct hummed against his dick. The vibration made Gladio's hip jerk upwards slightly, forcing himself deeper into Noct's mouth who pulled back with a messy slurp and spread the warm saliva down his length with a tight fist.

"Be a good boy, Glads, show me how you can cum."

Gladio was close, of course, he knew it wouldn't have taken much. Hell, it was more of an effort to keep back when Noct pressed his lips to the head of his length then it was to cum the moment Noct asked him to. A loud moan was called out laced with Noctis' name as Gladio sprayed his cum out all over his midsection, the orgasm ran through his entire body and made his balls clench as he lost all control before laying flat on his back with a tired, crippling moan. The silence that wrapped around them was short lived when Gladio shot up and hurried to pull Noct into his arms, kissing him roughly.

Noct forced him back with a tight hand on his chin, and kissed him softly as he looked down at the man with a grin, "how about that for a date?"

"I forgot how much of an ego you have," Gladio rolled his eyes and laid the younger man on his side, cuddling against him.

"Mm," Noct winked and kissed him again, now the two on level ground - so to speak - he relaxed against his chest and allowed the Shield to hold him. "I love you, y'know?"

"I do."

"Good."

They laid still and quiet for a moment when Gladio shifted to look down at Noctis with two soft eyes, "what did you and Luna talk about today?"

"Glads..."

"I know, but," Gladio frowned, "you've been different." He lifted the shoulder that wasn't pressed into the bed, "I mean I know you're feeling better but what just happened... Why?"

"You're upset I _finally_ had sex with you?" Noct scoffed, "there is no pleasing you, honestly." He moved to roll away but Gladio tightened his arm and kept him pressed against him.

"You know that wasn't what I asked Noct." The Shield said and after a moment he gave him a serious look, "what did you two talk about?"

Noctis avoided his gaze and trailed a finger down his arm, tracing the winged tattoo again, "you're my guardian." He said quietly, and leaned forward kissing his tattoo, "my angel."

"It's my duty," Gladio said it proudly with that grin of his that he always wore when he wasn't being humble but it slipped away as he ran over the words again, "what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Noctis shrugged and looked at Gladio, forcing a smile, "we talked about you and me."

"What about us?"

"How she knew." He chuckled, "she said, 'of course I know. I'm the oracle.'"

"Oh?" Gladio blushed and cleared his throat looking away, "anything else?"

Noctis studied him a moment, trailing his right hand up and down Gladio's left bicep where the tattoo was and then he lied. Noctis shook his head, "that's all. Just us and she healed me. We weren't allowed long."

"Oh," the Shield nodded and sat up with a bit of a heavy sigh, "we should shower, Noct."

"We should, _you're_ a terrible mess."

Glads laughed letting his head fall back with it and Noct watched closely. He wanted to remember everything like this forever, he never wanted to forget any of this it was all he had any more. One day at a time, _less than that actually,_ just one day. Barely. Luna's address was less than 36 hours away now.

 _You are the King, Noctis, you write your own ending._

The words ran through his mind as he forced himself off the bed, the truth of his dream was in them. He only had two prophetic dreams in his life, his mother dying - after, of course, and his father's death. Over the last two weeks or so another seemed to be popping up, in small pieces. He saw himself in the water swimming for something, reaching for something he was panicked by it and then absolute darkness was engulfing him and when he woke he always felt drained but more than that he felt dead inside.

The last two days, though, it was different. Every time he slept he saw it, and every time he woke he felt it. Empty. But this emptiness was himself, it always took him a few minutes to realize he was still alive, that the wound hadn't taken him over and he was still there. Still there wrapped around Gladio, holding the man close to him, holding his protector and protecting him from the Daemons of his dreams. Protecting him from himself, he was the Daemon. He was the one that was lost, he was the one that was dead.

 _You are the King, Noctis, you write your own ending._ What was the other option? Gladio or himself? He'd be damned if he lost Gladio while he lived.

Gladio was always next to him, always, and it was the same in his dream. The man was grabbing him from the water, the man was pulling him close to his chest and Noct was screaming out in agony. And then a burst of dark pu-.

"Baby?" Gladio gave him a nudge and Noctis blinked pulling himself from the thoughts to focus on the man in front of him, "I got the bath ran and even cleaned myself off, c'mon?"

"Cleaned already?" Noctis smiled, "I'll be right there," he said watching his naked, and for once not hiding, boyfriend turn back to the bathroom while Noctis stepped over to the small in-room fridge and pulled out a small bottle of champagne popping it open and taking a small drink before carrying the opened bottle into the bathroom with two clean, fluffy towels and his best smile, "I have to get you dirty again, don't I?" He said with a wicked smirk, shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

 **A/n** : I can't imagine Noct _and_ Gladio having very sweet sex together. I just can't. I just imagine them doing it hard and passionate and really in the moment and Gladio always rushing through everything, always wanting more and Noct just wanting his control and it to be his way.

Anyway, I know. Smut "filler". Sue me. There's a rea- Oh! Also, I can't remember who asked for the, "what happened before?" but I posted it. It is called, "Before You Go". ~kiz


	8. Down One, Here's Two

**A/n** : Muh. Dudes. We got GladNoct Week coming up and I am excited as fuck. Stay tuned for fics relating to that! Or follow me on Tumblr for first-hand posting. I am taking a hiatus for most of September to really focus on that.

 **Warnings** : Same as always. Angst.

A/U Final Fantasy XV. GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own, at all, I'd like to think I'd have found a way to give Prompto a Choco _bro_. *Winku*

* * *

 _"Keep breathing, my angel, if you go do I go with you_  
 _May I say I loved you more?_  
 _Keep breathing, just keep breathing."_  
\- Mayday Parade, _One Man Drinking Games_

* * *

 ** _You are the King Noctis you write your own ending._**

The words were haunting him, practically every waking second of his day was spent with those words running through his head and sleeping was a mistake. It was all he could focus on, just what had Luna meant when she said it? _You write your own ending._ He didn't know what that meant, what ending could he write? And why did he have all these dreams? Why were they flooding his mind?

Noctis hovered in the air a second, he had just phased over a crowd of people and was taking a second to appreciate the sights of Altissia before he flipped and landed on Gladio's back. He wrapped one arm loosely around the large man he was resting against and propped his chin up on his shoulder, letting out a quiet and tired sigh.

"Didn't sleep well?" Gladiolus' voice washed over him and he rubbed his arm as if to express he was there for him.

"I slept fine," Noct answered though he shut his eyes and stayed wrapped around Gladio's back.

"That's no way for a King to walk," Ignis said from beside the two, smirking when Noct glanced at him, "perhaps act the part?"

"No." Noctis grabbed a fistful of Gladio's shirt, "I'm no King, not right now." He added the last part quietly and it seemed the only person that heard was Gladio who kept his mouth shut rather than running it.

Tomorrow they would all wake and defend the city, they could have one day of normality. At least. Gladio realized after their extremely _long_ and rather tipsy bath last night that was the point in their whole thing last night and, now, today. Prompto was running around the three with his camera in hand snapping picture, after picture, of the city and people. Ignis was tasting everything that was offered to him and Gladio had his Noct. What more could he ask for?

"Noct can we get some?!" Prompto asked with a point at a yellow feathered hat.

"Sure," Noctis didn't even bother really studying the item and felt it pushed down on his head. From the one that Prompto pushed on Gladio's head, he saw there were two 'wings' on the side, and a large, puffy, feathered 'tail' in the back. Noct chuckled when Gladio scowled and jumped off his back so he could look up at him, "that's cute." He muttered, letting Gladio pull him closer, "how do I look?"

"Adorable," Gladio answered softly and leaned forward, the orange beak of the hat hit Noct's forehead rather than Gladio's lips on his own. Causing the man to laugh loudly, throwing his head back with it. "Shut up." Gladio growled and jerked the stupid hat off, "I don't want this shit."

"No," Noct called through his laughter, "put it on!" He grabbed the hat and reached up putting it back into place. "Okay, Prompto, pictures."

Gladio grumbled, "this is stupid."

Noct slapped at his chest, "get over it, big guy," he winked, "I like it."

Ignis looked at the Shield as he not only blushed but fell quiet, "yeah, _I_ spoil him."

"You're still wearing yours."

Ignis shook his head with a smile, falling quiet when he heard Prompto calling the group to order. "Alright, ready or not!" He ran over quickly, and the four posed. Prompto was just as quick to pick the camera back up and look at the digital picture, "oh, love the lighting!"

Noctis grinned to himself, "I can't want to see all the pictures tonight." He said quietly before looking up across the street, a large statue over a fountain caught his attention and he walked over to it looking up at the creature it was crafted from.

"Wish birds," Ignis said following his gaze, then he pointed at a basket of paper folded birds. "You write your wish down and then aim at the mouth of the Tidemother. If it lands in the mouth it's said your wish will come true."

Noctis turned to eye the basket before tilting his head and plucking one from it, "let's do it." He said quietly grabbing a pencil from the holder and unfolding a wing slowly. Then he wrote his wish on the wing before folding it closed again.

"You doing it Glads?" Prompto asked, having followed suit.

"Nah," Gladio shook his head as he just barely met Noctis' eyes. _It's childish._ He wanted to say but didn't dare risk it as Noctis gave him a hard look.

"Too mature for a wish, big guy?" Noct smirked at his boyfriend, and looked up at the statue, he reeled back making to throw when Prompto cut him off.

"No phasing Noct!" He demanded, "that's cheating!"

"I won't phase," The King rolled his eyes and looked over his best friend before throwing the bird at the statue's opened mouth. The small bird sailed upwards but rather shortly it started sinking, getting nowhere near the mouth before it fell to the water. Noctis frowned as the bird sank to the water and the other three looked at him, quietly, "maybe you're right Glads."

The Shield frowned and reached out grabbing for Noctis, who stepped out of his reach and pointed to the gondolas that would get them to Maagho's, "who's ready for dinner?"

"Me!" Prompto practically yelled and took off running to the small boat, Ignis following him closely.

"Hey, you okay?" Gladio asked reaching out and taking Noct's hand with his own now that they were alone.

"I am," Noct noticed he was still wearing the ridiculous hat and reached up giving the beak a small poke, "a little hungry, let's eat."

"Okay." Gladio nodded slowly in response and followed after his boyfriend, his King, _his_ Noctis. He watched him step forward and walk away. His mind on the wishing bird. If it hadn't been a real wish, a real want for Noct he wouldn't have gotten so downtrodden from it not making its mark. Gladio looked into the fountain with a frown as he saw all the white birds floating on the surface.

 **The four wer** e sitting in the hotel room that Prompto and Ignis had been sat up in, Noctis lounging across the couch and looking through the pictures that Prompto had run off before they got back to the room. He had a large stack of about 200 from their trips through the tombs and wild lands, and while Noctis hadn't been anywhere near as excited to look through them over and over again like Prompto was throughout the whole trip, right now it was all he wanted.

It was all he wanted while Gladio sat at his feet reading, Prompto laid on a bed playing a video game and Ignis sat across from him in a chair flipping through a magazine. Noct sorted through picture after picture of the group and their companions. Cindy with them and Cid and, of course, Talcott made many appearances. Just as did Aranea, Noct found and held up a picture of Aranea sitting next to Gladio at a campfire.

His Shield looking less than pleased as he eyed her, and she was smiling at the camera holding up a bowl of food.

"Specs," Noct said quietly and held it out to the man who looked at him instantly, "what is this?"

"Oh," Ignis took the picture and looked at it a moment before frowning, "we ran into her when we went to find you." He said quietly, "she helped us rescue you from the castle."

"Oh," Noct nodded and took it back, looking at the next few. They were of himself half asleep and in Gladio's lap. He glanced down at the Shield instantly spotting the extreme difference, Gladio's smile. He could remember that day vaguely, the way he had yelled at the man in the middle of that dark castle room. He could remember telling his Shield to get someone else or to fuck off.

Noct laid the pictures down on the coffee table and got up, dropping to his knees and crawling into Gladio's lap quickly before the other could even respond. "Noct?"

"I love you," he whispered and nuzzled against him, folding himself up against his chest and into the cradle of his lap.

Gladio blinked, clearing his throat before looking around the room. Ignis was making it a point to avoid his eyes while Prompto was too busy with his game to notice, "I love you too, Noct."

The King mewed softly and rubbed his cheek against his chest, "I'm getting tired."

"Then let's get you to bed." Gladio pushed himself to his feet, holding Noct close before heading out of the room with just a wave at the other two and a promise to see them in the morning. "Want to take a bath?"

"No." Noct shook his head, "I just want to sleep, baby."

Gladiolus made quick work to get through the door and into their room laying the man on the bed. He bent down and took off his boots tossing them across the room. Then reached up and undressed him carefully concerned he was being so quiet and still, "scared about tomorrow, Noct?" He asked as he stripped him of his pants.

Noct shook his head, shutting his eyes before lifting his arms, "nah, not really. It's just another battle."

Gladio wanted to believe him but he didn't. Not at all. It was in the way his mouth sat, he didn't see Noctis serious very often. The man took things rather lightly, the last time he saw him this serious was after his father was announced dead.

 _"Turn it off!" Noctis screamed back at Prompto who had turned on the news, as the four looked out across Insomnia.  
"No, leave it on," Ignis replied smoothly, deflecting the glare that Noct gave over his shoulder._

Gladio dropped his shirt to the floor and pulled the messy covers up around him, before he got himself undressed and joined him in the bed next to him, "you're strong." He whispered and wrapped his arm around Noct, "and amazing, and wonderful, and honest, and truthful and the greatest thing that has ever entered my life."

"What are you doing?"

"Reminding you," Gladiolus whispered, "that you are the best person for this job, that you are the best for anything."

"What happened to forgetting all of this?" Noct asked, shutting his eyes and burrowing into Gladio's hold. It reminded him of the tents, all the times the two of them burrowed together and Gladio talked him out of a meltdown. "I want the beach and shirtless you, and t-tw-twe..." his voice tapered off and before Gladio could offer anything else he realized Noctis was crying.

"Twenty cats?" He finished for him, kissing his hair. He didn't understand the tears, but he didn't have to. It wasn't required that he understood everything his boyfriend was going through. It was required that he stood by his side though, as his Shield and his boyfriend. Noctis was his reason to live, he was his reason to support the kingdom, he was who he protected and being the King's Shield came before anything else. It came before being his boyfriend, being his friend, being his bed mate, or even all the things he was annoyed with him. He protected him that was it. Plain and simple. There was no other explanation to who Gladiolus Amicitia was. Who he would become one day, he was _the S_ hield, forever. Until the day he died.

He rubbed his back as if he was helping him sob the tears out and rocked him slowly, nuzzling into his neck and swaying the two slowly. Noctis fell asleep in the warm comfort that Gladio offered and the man stayed there holding him until he fell asleep as well. He couldn't imagine a better way to spend the night, every night in the world paled in comparison to this one and would forever.

When Noctis woke hours later, still too early to get up, it was from a dream. A dream he forced himself to work through.

He woke far calmer than he ever had from one of his prophetic dreams. His eyes flashed open with a small gasp as he watched it over in his mind, while it was still fresh. He felt a dull ache in his side and realized just how true his dream had been, it was all true. His dreams had never lied to him before and they weren't now. He felt the fire growing, it was intense, it made his whole side ache with a throb down deep into his muscles and bones. The fire spread down his hip to his leg and right back up to his spine, it was everywhere. He grabbed to Gladio tightly, holding him, pressing him hard against his chest protecting him once again from the world, the demons, _himself_.

"Oh, I love you," Noct whispered quietly, shutting his eyes and brushing his hair back, "oh, Gods, how I love you."

* * *

 **The ringing s** ound was dying down as Noct was flung backward. He had dropped rather quickly, his eyes locked with Gladio's and he smiled before being thrown back towards the water. It was cold as it wrapped around him and pulled him under almost as if it was sucking him into the dark abyss. His arm shot out, fingers brushed through Gladio's hair and then he was flying back, the last thing he felt out of his grasp.

Before he could realize this was the dream he freaked out, frantically grasping at his Shield, frantically splashing in the water.

Noctis wanted to scream but all that came out was a quiet gasp, his back hit the sea water hard. He felt like he had been shot and might have been but he didn't know, all he knew was that Gladio was screaming his name, Gladio was reaching him. Noct was reaching for him frantically until he realized he didn't need to. He was only mere seconds from being pulled out of the water, and sure enough, Gladio's large hand jerked him up and out of the water. He fell against his chest and the Shield grasped at him, holding him tightly, screaming his name.

It was falling on deaf ears. Noct couldn't hear anything but himself breathing, the realization of what was happening washed over him and pulled him from his stupor.

Noctis stared up at the man, blinking slowly a few times and then he reached up and took Gladio by the chin, "right here." He said staring up at his eyes, the dark hints of purple against the dark brown made him think of a nebulous and he smiled, proud of himself for finally having a word for the way Glad's eyes looked. "Right here, baby," he whispered again. He knew the world was falling apart, but he didn't care. He'd relive this every day of forever if he had this chance.

He wasn't anything right then, he was _just_ Noctis being held by _just_ Gladiolus. He was just Noctis staring up at his boyfriend, smiling and committing the picture to memory. He was just Noctis with Prompto calling out a, "woohoo!" behind him and Ignis cockily saying, "it's nothing," next to him.

That's all he was. For one short moment, he was nothing more than just a man with everything in the world.

"Noctis," Gladio whispered, dragging him from his happiness, "get up."

Noctis realized then what it was that had sent him flying into the water, a hole in his chest. A bullet. An MP getting off a lucky shot as Noctis phased too far of a distance to get to his Shield. To get to his Gladio, to protect _his_ Glads. Noctis smiled again and raised a hand pressing it to his chest, "I did it," he whispered as he looked down at the blood on his fingers. "I saved you."

"You idiot." Gladio shook his head watching him closely, "you're an absolute idiot."

"That's no way to thank someone."

"I'm not thanking you!" Gladio growled out and moved to stand, their absence from the battle caught Prompto's and Ignis' attention. The two of them froze, after clearing the wave, and turned to look.

Noctis laughed again, he knew it was coming, "remember what I told you, Glads?"

"No, don't do this."

"I need you to remember it," Noct said falling serious again.

The fire was starting down in his side and rising up against his chest. He felt it as Gladio was pulling him close to his chest and then Noct was screaming out in agony. It was loud and rang out through the fight, right to Ardyn's ears. Ardyn who was halfway across Altissia and making quick work to get to Noctis. Ardyn who was ready.

"You promised." Noct gasped out after another scream ripped through his body and he pushed Gladio away before the darkness encased his mind. He didn't want to hurt him.

A dark purple light erupted from within Noctis and wrapped around his whole body, the bullet wound pulsed and then the dark purple, glowing, tangles from inside escaped through the opening that should have been bleeding and instead was filled with the daemon essence. Noct's eyes hollowed out and were soon blackened and dripping the dark ooze from their sockets, his mouth twisted into a dark smile, the same black ooze dribbling down his chin.

He looked at his three companions and before anyone could do anything Ardyn dropped from the sky between them.

"Ah, Prince." He cooed softly as he watched the daemon form in front of him, "how's it feel to be the bad guy for once?" Noctis roared his response, his body shaking, "it's cute you're trying to fight it." Ardyn whispered, holding up a hand and a spear shot through the air towards the other three.

"Noct!" Gladio yelled, catching the spear and throwing it behind him as he called out for the other, "it's me! Focus!"

Noct jerked his head to the screaming, his mind going blank. All he wanted was the fight that was it. It was singing in his veins, he wanted to shoot across the sky and tear the men in front of him apart, he wanted to win. He didn't _know_ them any longer.

"Noct?" Prompto called, but his attention had not wavered from Gladiolus. "Don't make him do this."

Gladiolus who was the biggest threat, with his ultra-great sword thrown over his shoulder and coming flying right at him. Noct phased away from the sword but Gladio didn't stop. Even as Ignis yelled at him, and Prompto screamed in shock. Gladio went for him again.

And again, and again and again.

It didn't seem to be ending, Noctis was just as nimble as he had been before this happened. He was faster, sure and he was pure darkness. He moved like a shadow that Gladio couldn't hear or feel, but he knew where he was and was on the defense. Part of him just knew and as he fought to hold on, fought to maintain his stamina he felt himself having a little fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had a challenge like this. _The dead king?_

Ardyn didn't stop it and the boys didn't try to interfere, Luna was tucked behind Prompto and Ignis, watching in horror. She wanted to help but it was too late, she couldn't get her hands on the King, he had given himself up to save his Shield, to save the man he loved. That's what it came down to, that was his choice no matter how much she had tried to warn against it.

Noct grabbed Gladio throwing him across the stone floor and finally, he spoke. "Come on, _big_ _guy_." His voice sounded like a broken hiss, the words hollow as his voice, "think you can do it, _Glads_?"

Gladio was pushing off the ground, staring at him and he realized this was almost a rehash of the boat. Except this was real. "No," he whispered, leaning heavily against his sword. He was tired, worn down, and hurt. His heart and his head weren't in this at all, not anymore, not with the daemon speaking to him like Noctis, talking to him as if it was his King before him. Noctis laughed, hands on his hips and he tilted his head with that smile. That smile that broke Gladio into a million pieces. "Oh Noct," he whispered.

Luna grabbed on to the two in front of her for support, her eyes shutting, " _blessed stars of light and life, deliver us from darkness blight_." Her lips moved slowly as she said the words, her eyes tightly shut and she felt herself sway as she focused on Noctis. Ignis reached out catching her and trying to hold her up, the words leaving her lips again, " _blessed stars of light and life, deliver us from darkness blight_."

Prompto watched his best friend as he held Luna's hands, shutting his own eyes after that one last look and he focused saying the prayer as well, " _blessed stars of light and life, deliver us from darkness blight_." Ignis watched as the aura pulsed wide before he too shut his eyes, whispering the words and giving his energy and faith to Luna.

"Go ahead," Noct answered and stood there, the dark purple aura wrapped around him tightly as if he was trying to pull it back in. And for a split second Gladio and him locked eyes, and he saw _his_ Noctis standing before him. Holding it back, all the darkness that was inside of him. A struggle of a smile on his face, "twenty cats, baby?"

Gladio wanted to answer but he couldn't. He just stared, standing as tall as he could. The sea stilled, all of Accordo was silent and for a second the world was at peace.

"I love you," Noct added, and shut his eyes. He knew the outcome. It was just like his dream last night, after accepting his fate. After deciding he would never let Gladio die.

"Now," Luna whispered to the boys, letting go of them. Ardyn shot forward for him suddenly, realizing what was happening, a gunshot rang out and the sound of a dagger flying through the air trailed. It sliced through the purple aura of his own daemon defense, and across his throat. Ardyn sprawled on the stone wall, the sea erupting again and practically swallowed him whole.

Then Gladio came rushing forward and with a heave and slice his sword cut through Noctis' chest. He stumbled backward feeling his chest wall practically cave in.

He gasped out for a breath, it hurt more than in his dream, dropping to his knees. With a sag, he laid on the ground, breathing out a heavy breath and on instinct trying to drag another one that hurt more than the blow and much more than the blow that followed. The blunt end of the sword came rushing into his body and sending Noctis laying back with the weight of it. He breathed out a shudder of a cry, and something erupted from deep within. Something sent a wave coursing through all of Accordo.

The sea settled, the ground stopped shaking and as Ardyn disintegrated, Ignis, Prompto, and Luna were scrambling to their feet. Luna gripping on Prompto's hand watching Gladiolus closely.

"This is the destiny." She said quietly, "he chose this."

Gladio looked over, he could barely focus and quickly found his eyes back on Noctis falling to his knees before the man. He wanted to reach out and grab him close, he wanted to fix him, he wanted to die. _How could I be the one that has to do this, I swore an oath._

"He chose this ending, he picked this himself," Luna said and took a slow step forward, gripping Prompto's hand tightly for support, "help him, Gladio."

"I can't."

Luna shut her eyes and took a deep breath, "you are strong." She said quietly as a bright, intense light filled her body and a warmth fell over the five of them, "and amazing, and wonderful, and honest, and truthful."

Gladio shook his head, it hung down against his chest and he reached out cradling his face, "and the greatest thing that has ever entered my life." They finished together before Luna collapsed back against Prompto with a tired breath, the light and warmth fading from them.

"Oh, baby," Gladio whispered with his eyes closed. Noctis still and fading back to normal before his very eyes, his skin becoming human, his wounds bleeding and as he took a gasping breath the black daemon ooze was soon replaced with blood. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't enough." He brushed his thumb over his lip and picked Noctis up holding him tightly.

"I did it," Noctis whispered and Gladio shook his head. He didn't want the last thing they said to each other to be something of a fight. Gladio was begging him to shut up but there it was the follow-up, "I saved you."

Gladio's heart ached, his head shaking back and forth, and Noctis fell quiet. Taking a moment to look past Gladio to the other three. His eyes moved over them slowly and when they fell on Luna he smiled. She returned the smile, and it was almost as if everything that ever mattered was okay. Noctis was just Noct. He was just a young man in the arms of his boyfriend, with his best friends surrounding him. For a minute everything was okay, the world was at peace. Gladio nuzzled his hair and dragged his lips across his forehead and Noctis shut his eyes.

His breath came out with a heave every part of him hurt and he found he couldn't drag in another. It was gone, his chest was crushed by how tight Gladio was holding him. He had nothing left, he'd had rather took another blow to the head or chest, anything to end it but it was too late. It was over. He was done.

"Twenty cats," he heard Gladio whisper and smiled the unnoticed smile to himself, "and the beach and no one allowed over unless it is Saturday night. And, damnit, we're going to have at least one dog, you brat." Noct wanted to laugh, he wanted to smile at him, he wanted to do anything but let that silent tear roll down his cheek. "And we'll never need those swords again, you'll be just Noctis." He wanted to give anything but that silent tear on his cheek as he stopped trying to hold on.


End file.
